Warrior Unbound
by Soldier of the Dragons
Summary: His world was destroyed, but, to save what was left of his creations, all of them, he had to send them to another world, one without his extraordinary creations. In doing so though, he gave his life. The only problem, the thing that destroyed his world, is now coming for the next. His only hope is that his sister, Giratina, would prepare for what came next, but she would need help.
1. Prophecy Are Sometimes Wrong

**A/N: Hello to all of my readers. This story is being made to draw my mind off of my other until ideas come to mind on how to continue it, as I have currently been lost on what to write next. So this is being written more for fun, BUT, that doesn't mean I won't never finish it. Now, originally I was going to write either about Skyrim or something, but I had a recent remembrance of a Pokémon story while reading one and have decided to put it on paper, (Internet?) Anyhow, first off, this idea isn't completely original, but who can't resist the idea of- never mind, I'll say that later. Also, my writing style will be different than what I started with. Thanks, please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

"Once written in the book of Prophecies, it can never be removed, nor changed...

...

...

...

Or so it is believed." ~ _Soldier of the Dragons_

* * *

In a realm of darkness, a voice spoke.

"It is said that when the Chosen One is laid to rest,

And the time of constant chaos is depleted from the world,

That an evil unlike any seen before would rise to swallow the world of Pokémon.

In defiance, Arceus would call upon his Guardians of his world, and they, their children of defendants, to battle the evil.

But they would be to late.

For the by the time Arceus realizes the danger,

The world would already be lost,

And all with in it would die."

The unknown voice, from where it came, none know, only that it was feminine, though at the same time deep, not like it was male but like it came from a large creature, continued.

"Thought that is only what the book of Prophecies stated, and where it ended.

But I knew Arceus, he wouldn't give up so easily,

No, it simply wasn't like him.

In one last act as a god to all of his creations, be they the humans or the Pokémon among them,

To his Guardians or the world they protected,

He would save them, though at the cost of his life.

With the last of his once great power, Arceus sent the life forms of his world, to another,

And for near every animal of that world, would turn into one of his, though they had no knowledge of the world they once lived, only the memories of the one they lived in to begin with.

Arceus made it this way so the life of his world would live on, with as little disruption of the other worlds creatures.

And with them, came up the internal knowledge of what a Pokemon could do, to give them chance.

And finally, after moving those, Arceus used all but a bit of the strength he had left to send the legendaries, the Guardians, on to defend the next world, along with what of their descendants remained.

When the last of those gone, Arceus did the last thing I thought I would ever hear from him, the one thing I longed to hear from him.

'I, am sorry. And I could never ask for forgiveness, for I do not deserve it, for what I did to you is unforgivable, but maybe this, could be a start.'

And with that, Arceus used the last of his strength to send me here, to act as it's Alpha, it's main protector,

And because of that, for my last fleeting moment in that world, I told him, 'I forgive you.'

But I cannot do it alone, for the Guardians themselves believed me their foe, Arceus' foe.

This couldn't be farther from the truth.

Which leads to you, a human of this world, changed by a being of mine, but a human I chose.

Why I chose you, I cannot say, for not even I myself know why I chose you.

It could have been your potential, or your strength that hides as stubbornness and pride, or, even more strangely, the attraction that befuddles me when you come to mind, for I know not what the cause of it is.

What I do know, is that the evil will come here, and we must be ready. Your job is to find the Guardians and prepare, and I will be the whisper on the wind to instruct you."

The voiced paused, as if listening to another speak, be for the voice started chuckling. It spoke again.

"How do I know this, and who am I?

To the first, the answer is strange to some, even in this world because of you're animated version of us, of my old world.

I, am Arceus' Sister, and he, my Brother.

Most believed he created me, but that is wrong.

And, I had every right to not help him when the evil came, but I loved the world he made just as he did, for it gave me mine, my own realm, which allowed me to create a connection from his world to this one until he sent me through and cut the connection, leaving me in this new world, a new realm to watch over.

I was his Sister, and he forced the job I had for a reason, because in the end, it was more important than my anger at him,

And now I know that, that is why I for gave him.

As for who I am? You already know, so why ask."

Another chuckle.

"I, am Giratina, the keeper of the reverse world.

Now prepare, there is much to be done."

And with that, the voice disappeared into nothing.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there you go, a short prologue, but, don't be deterred, the chapters should be longer. Just don't expect them to be in some kind of pre-chosen range. The chapters will be as long as I feel that they need to be to make a good story. Thanks for reading, please review.**


	2. Mr Warrior

**A/N: First, thanks for the review _Kurama the Platinum Zoroark_ , especially with that type of chapter. Don't have anything else to say. Please R&R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

The day had been uneventful, the evening hunt, even more so. In a tree, surrounded by even more trees, rested a teen, shrouded by the ever darkening sky. Sixteen, about to be seventeen in a few days, meaning he didn't have much else to do. He had his chores, all of which made him into what he was; a medium built, five foot eleven tall, a teenager who would work their rear off on a job to get it done and barely took a break while doing so, had the patience of a rock for the things that interested him, and would give his life for his family. But despite that he would sit down and play video games sometimes, just to pass the time, but that didn't mean he wasn't no good, nope, far from it.

The teen let out a sigh. The sun was was too near the horizon and he had a good walk to where the vehicle, a simple old truck that his mother had gotten him from an friend, he used waiting for him to drive home.

Slinging something long and narrow over his shoulder, being sure to keep balance on the branch he sat on, until the item was secured on his back before climbing down. Once down from the last limb of the tree, the teen walked into the fading light, revealing his features. On his head was black hair that didn't like staying straight, his facial features were brows of same color as his hair but not narrow nor large and curved over his eyes perfectly, his eyes were a deep, dark blue, his nose was neither pointy or strangely curved but normal and didn't stick out to far from his face, and his lips, despite being a boy, were a deep red that strangely completed his face. To add to that, his jaw line was wide, but not so much that he looked fat, giving him a more mature look, not that he needed that due to the facial hair he had was on his upper lip down to his under chin made him look professional, but only in some cases. He also aloud his side burns to grow down in front of his ears, though only a little. The rest was well shaven.

His forehead was creased slightly, like as if he was mad or constantly scowling. His clothing covered all of his body save his face, neck, and fingers, his skin was light in these places but a light tan took part across most of his body. His clothing consisted of a inside pocket only, one on each side, black jacket made of tough cloth with insulated insides and a black hood that connected on the inside of the collar, a tight dark blue T-shirt, black cargo pants that bagged to be breathable, his feet were covered in combat boots with the toe made of strong material to protect just as good as steel toe would but also flexible to allow running so not to impede the wears movement, and his hands were covered in black leather fingerless gloves that travelled up the mid-lower arm and held tight by strap and buckle.

On his chest, going in a diangle, was a leather belt with a buckle going from under his left arm to his right shoulder, and additional belt connected to this one right behind the buckle around under the right arm and attached once more to the belt on the back. The belt went over the right side of the jacket but went under the left side only to come out a small hole in the jacket's back a little before it connected to the strap. The belt had multiple reasons for being there, one it held the right side of the jacket tight and out of the way, the left being free to flutter, two being the three homemade leather pouches that rested under the jacket, all closed, and third being a duel holder on the back, which consisted of a small, modern, one strap backpack and a holster of a sorts for the rifle on his back that held the gun in place right befor the trigger guard. Around his hip was a 'rope' belt to hold his pants up, with what was left dangling down alongside his right leg.

The teen looked around before sighing and noticed his breath was slightly visible. Reaching behind him he retrieved a cloth face mask, made to cover only his lower face and neck, from his pack. After putting it on and in it's position the teen looked to the ever falling sun as he reached into his left pant leg pocket and pulled out a head light that shined from the side of the wear's head, putting it on, and switching it on, the boy started walking on an non-existant path, pulling his hood on as he went.

He traveled through the trees like one would a one way street. At one point he turned towards what was left of the sun and headed west. When he reached his destination, an old dirt road that went north and south with woods on each side. Turning north the figure walked along the side of the road. Non-stop the teen walked. Finally, he came to a driveway, a single cab truck parked on the side of it. Reaching into his pant's pocket to pull out a set of keys that jiggled slightly, the teen approached the truck before unlocking it, open the driver side door, a light came on as he did so, revealing a black leather seat that stretched across to the other side, a black dash board complete with glove box, ash tray, gauges for the driving, and gauges for the air.

Before getting in the teen pulled the rifle out of it's holster and placed it on on the two compacity window gun rack, barrel away from his head, and got in himself. Starting the engine the truck gave a low growl like a beast being awakened rudely before finally turning over. Chuckling, the boy gave a gentle tap on the dash, closing the door afterwards, causing the light to go off, the teen pulled his hood off and switched his head light off, shrouding him in darkness. Pulling a nob the head lights came on. As he pulled out on to the road and drove off into the night, the teen thought about how he got the truck, which lead to other things. The truck was an older model and most, if not all, of its systems were analog, not buttons, but that's what he preferred. When his mother asked what vehicle he wanted for his sixteenth birthday, he responded.

"The old 90' model Ford F-150 pickup truck that the Old Man has."

The Old Man being his grandfather on his dad's side. Why he called him 'Old Man', was actually out of respect, his father called him that and introduced him that way. He never drove itand, after some convincing, agreed on one condition, he, the boy, would need to fix it up and the Old Man would supply all the parts needed.

He got to work fast. His birthday was during the school year time but, luckily, during a week long break for hunters. His school was a backwater school that barely stayed with the times so it's breaks were mainly on dates that other schools normally wouldn't let out for, ones that the country people knew and respected. So, despite it being his favorite week coming up, the teen started working. Ever day after school he could be found at the Old Man's, working on the truck, replacing parts, and tuning it up where it needed it. He would have worked the weekends but his mother forced him to stay home and do the chores he missed, chopping wood, tending the garden, feeding the farm animals, checking the fencing for damage, and more. While working his mother did take care of the animals and garden but that didn't stop her from putting him back to work.

In the end, the teen finished the truck right on the day of his birthday, so he could still use the hunting week freely. And despite the Court order of only driving to school and back, along with whatever job he had, the teen freely drove where he wanted, he just didn't get caught. The only reason he could drive was due to the death of his father when he was five. His father didn't die of age or some bodily condition, no, he died in combat. His father was in the U.S. Army, a Lieutenant First Class. Before burial, he was awarded the Metal of Honor, for his actions of utmost bravery in battle, and sacrificing his life for his fellow soldiers, as they retreated, he stayed behind, against orders, to cover the retreat. After the soldiers were home free they then realized something, the Lieutenant wasn't there. It wasn't until two days later that they found him, surprisingly alive, still fighting the same position. In an attempt to get him out of there, the Lieutenant's superior ordered an rescue mission, but before they got to him, he was gunned down. But that wasn't why he was awarded the Metal.

When the rescuers believed it was too late and came under fire, the Lieutenant, despite his injuries, stood once more and fought, defending his allies once more. When all the dust finally settled, and the Iranians finally retreated, the Lieutenant was immediately evacuated out via helicopter, but his injuries were too substantial, and died before the helicopter landed.

Upon the day of his burial the Lieutenant's family was give the Metal of Honor in respect to him and to what he did for his country.

To this day the teen knew the sacrifice his father gave and used it to fuel his courage. While this did have good repercussions, it also had bad effects, like his habit of breaking the law, like right now. The teen was currently driving after curfew, with no seat belt, and had a gun in his window, all of which was against the law for his age, not that he cared.

The teen came out of his thoughts as he pulled into his driveway. The farm he lived on used every bit of it's land for a farm, from a field of corn, cabbage, and other greens, to animals; horses, cows, pigs, and chickens. He worked on this farm with his two uncles; one was his dad's brother, who was married, and the other who married his aunt on his mom's side, his grandfather on his mom's side, and his cousins, while his mother, grandmother, and his uncles wives worked within the house or keep tabs on the small children, all of who lived on the farm, as was tradition for his mother's family. They moved here after his dad died. His father's side uncle moved with them to help out with the farm, and later met his current wife.

The farm was located in Arkansas at one of its highest points that one could own land. His mother's side of the family and his father's were two of the oldest living families in the area, and well know for the way they lived; virtually independent from anyone, especially the government. It was one of the reasons they lived where they did. The land was originally given to a group of settlers that came as refugees that arrived roughly the same time as the Mayflower by the Cherokee Indians, who gave the land as a thanks when the settlers helped save their Chief. Because of this, everything in the town, which was first built upon the land being given, was owned by the people, who were all descendants of the settlers, and later known to be part Cherokee, including the school, hence why it was a backwater school. The only reason the teen's parents moved away was that the teen's father had to go where he was meant to be stationed. They always planned to move back.

The blood of the Cherokee and the settlers was well spread out but the teen could personally trace his lineage all the way back to a British refugee and the daughter of the Chief of that time, marking his family as noble blood, and that was only on his mother's side. It was also believed that his father's side was connected to one of the Cherokee's strongest warriors. Legends spread that this warrior blood carried on throughout the generations. His father's last battle only served to fuel this.

Pulling up to the four vehicle garage, the teen parked outside the fourth one, all slots were full. Only his and his grandfather's truck didn't park inside the garage. Both of his uncle's SUV and Honda, along with his mother's Jeep were parked inside. A four car, which was directly in front of his truck, shielded by the garage door, was parked and stayed stationary with a white soft tarp wrapped tightly around it. It belonged to his dad, and now was rightfully his, only he never touched it aside from tuning it up every once in a while.

Shutting off the engine and, grabbing his gun, the teen got out, shutting off the headlights as he went. Already knowing the everyone was asleep, the missing light shining through the windows confirmed this, the teen made his way to a side door of the garage and entered. The house was a two story, three counting the attic, and had seven different rooms on the first floor and six more on the second, all on the second were bedrooms of various sizes, four of which had personal bathrooms. The teen's room was the most different however, his room was the attic, which was arranged into a bed room. He had the largest room, mainly because his room had to be set after he moved in, his cousins had already been born and set in the other two rooms.

Making his way through the garage and into another door, the teen emerged into the hall leading from the main door. The entire house was dark, as it should be from the look of the outside. The teen didn't even bother to look for a switch. He knew the house like the back of his hand. The hall was often referred to the Main Hall, seeing as it lead to each room and formed an 'L' if looked at downwards, outlining the garage, meaning the garage was strangely placed on the first floor but no one ever counted it as a room. At the end of the Main Hall were stairs that lead to the second level. A door near it lead to the basement that held the furnace and self-sustaining generator that supplied electricity to the whole farm, so much so that some needed to be discharged into the ground, and that was during a busy day. They did prefer to be COMPLETELY independent after all. The generator had different settings preset to change on it's own during the time of day so not to over power it. Right now, at time of 10:25p.m., if the clock was right, then the generator would be set at it's lowest, just enough power to power the electrical fences, the TV's that might be on, and other possibly essential needs of power.

Swiftly going up the stairs but being sure not to make noise, a talent he gained over years of sneaking in and out, the teen made his way up the stairs but stopped after the last stop. Reaching up to the ceiling, the teen pulled a sting to open a trap door hidden quit well with the painted ceiling, steps silently falling when it opened. Holstering the rifle to climb better the teen went to his room, closing the trap door after doing so.

Reaching to his right the teen found a switch and flicked it on, lighting the room for the world to see. The room was thirty foot long by ten foot wide. The ceiling varied due to the room being the attic, meaning that the sides of the room abruptly ended with plywood, designed to look like it was built the way it looked and each wall had a door so the whole family could store different items for the holidays.

His room was simple and only consisted of a small, one person bed, a bedside table, a five slot drawer, a desk, and a reenforced cabinet. A TV was mounted on the opposite side of the room with a second desk holding different game consoles and games with chairs surrounding it. On the half of the room where the teen stood was the drawer, desk for his schoolwork, the little he had, both stood face to face on opposite ends of the room. Right against the end wall by the teen was the bed and the beside table, opposite was the cabinet, full of bullets, knives, a homemade bow, and arrows. Both next to it and over the bed were gun racks. The one by the cabinet was had five slots; three for long guns, two for hand guns, each full. The long guns was a 1887 model, no stock, 12-gage lever action shot gun, a full length Mosin Nagant with a modern variable scope, the original scope had been damaged beyond repair, and a old M1 rifle from the teen's Grandpa's old military days, his dad's side, that was more for show seeing as it didn't work anymore. The two handguns were a twin pair of automatic, single-action Wilson Tactical Combat 45's, both black as night. They once belonged to his dad, given to him as a gift by one of his superiors who favored him.

The rack over his bed was a two slot for long rifles, only one was full. The teen drew his gun and unloaded the shells onto his bed and placed the gun on the top slot to rest. The other slot held a sword instead of a gun. The sword was medieval styled mostly. The blade was straight with a two inch base that slowly narrowed down to one inch before ending in a point two more inches from the one inch width. The blade's full length from hilt to tip was two and a half feet, and the fuller was an half inch all the was down until the blade was an inch wide. The hilt and handle was white, strangely. The hilt had a upside down, perfect acute triangle when holding the sward skyward. The triangle acted as the rain-guard. The triangle had the only color on the hilt, blue on one side, red on the other. The color only outlined the triangle. The handle guards pointed towards the sword in a 45° angle, they too were in a triangle shape, though these one's were longer and had different lengths to each side; the base to each was one and one-fouth inch wide, the outer side was four inches, and the inner side was three inches, and each was about half a inch thick base that had rounded edges with flat points, forming a sort of rectangular shape, and ended in a point. Near the end of the hilts were two smaller points that pointed towards the blade, pointing straight up. The handle was one hand long with smooth, white leather acting as the grip. The pommel was a strange design. Mainly triangle, with a small stretch acting as a bridge between the handle and the pommel, though it had rounded tips and the two outer sides were slightly rounded until they connected. Pointing out and towards the grip were smaller versions of the hilt's guard design, only the points we fused with the main design but still pointed up.

But those weren't the strangest attributes ot the blade. The blade it's self had two colors going along the edge, outside of the fuller. The side with the red triangle had a blue bladed side and vise versa with the blue triangle and red blade. No matter what happened to the blade the colors never faded, never scratched, or anything. The blade first appeared when the teen was born, from what his mother told him. His father took it and turned it in to the police but they had no idea who's it was, no one claimed it, so his father claimed it, liking it himself. When the teen was aloud to come home for the first time, strange things started happening.

The blade was placed on a mannal above the fireplace of their old home. After the first night home, the blade disappeared. His father searched everywhere, until his mother found it, leaning up against his crib. His parents simply chocked it up that his father left it there the night before and put it back up, only for it to appear once more leaning against his crib the next day. This continued for a week before his mother finally freaked enough to call a specialist, one for the supernatural. The reason she freaked, his dad had finally had enough and threw the sword into a nearby lake, the next day, the blade was there, dripping wet and leaning against the crib. Neither entered the room. An hour later the specialist arrived.

He was an old preacher that had been known to battle with demoniacal beings before. The priest entered his old room and closed the door. Two hours later the priest came out saying that neither the child nor the sword wasn't demonic, that the two shared some kind of bond that couldn't be severed. The priest, after learning that the sword was found shortly after the boy's birth, said that it was possible that the boy was special and was meant to follow a blessed path. His parents didn't really seem to care that much, just glade that their child wasn't cursed. Over time his parents simply stopped caring and made sure to keep the sword close by so it didn't randomly appear wherever he was.

The teen shook his head, he had been zoning out into his thoughts and should have been instead sleeping. Removing his pack/gun holster and putting it in the cabinet, along with any ammo he had on him, the teen got rid of thr close he wore, placing his gloves and mask on the desk and hanging his jacket on a nail near it, the teen dressed for bed, simple pajamas, and laid down, but not before doing two things, one was to check the six-shooter Blackhawk secured under his bed, and the second was to look to a set of dog tags that belonged to his dad. The name on them was strange but he couldn't complain, he carried the same name, Draco Warrior. Though his was different with the first, but the last started after the supposed warrior ancestor. Touching them briefly, the teen said something, revealing his deep, but with a hit of child, voice, giving it a strange mature sound.

"Goodnight dad."

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, the introduction of my main character, one of them anyway. Next chapter you will be meeting his family, then, POKÉMON! Sorry about all the descriptions but I really just wanted to get that hard part out of the way. There will be more descriptions later on, but those who be drastically toned down compared to this one. Also this chapter should have gave the type of person that the OC is. An image will be added later when I get around to drawing it. There shouldn't be any errors and sorry if there was. Please review.**


	3. The Farmer's Life

**A/N: Hello, here's you a new chapter. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

He was in a pitch black space of nothingness. There was no ground, no walls, no ceiling, just nothing but endless blackness. Despite there being no ground his feet were placed firmly on something flat. Looking around, the teen attempted for the unkown time at trying to find something.

Suddenly, something flew by, the whiplash of the wind being the only evidence that anything went by at all. Holding his ground as he tried to track the thing, but had little luck. The darkness brighted, but only by a hair, just enough for him to make out the outline of the creature. Two blood red lights appeared near the 'head' of the thing a good distance away. He soon realized that the 'lights', were eyes with black pupils in the center, looking right at him, along his body, which thankfully he had clothes, as if it was analysing him.

The creature was long and serpentine, with tenticals sticking out of it's back and some spikes where the tenticals attached to the main body near the head, larger, more sharper spikes stuck out further down its body which curved this way and that, as if it couldn't stay still. On it's head were more of the smaller spikes but they looked more like a crown, given that the eyes were in the middle of it.

The creature nodded, it was so random the teen had left himself open for what came next. The creature lurched forward until it's head was directlefin front of him, causing him to fall backwards onto his back. Holding himself up with his arms, he looked at the creature and it stared back, it's deep red eyes boring into his soul through his eyes.

A woman's voice suddenly filled his head, causing him to look around in confusion.

"You. I can sense it within you. Power that is still dormant." Her voice sounded like calamity, but with a rough edge showing that it's owner was strong and tough, like it knew the field of battle, but was full of kindness, but only to those she loved, as a woman's voice should be. He soon found that he liked the voice. The voice continued.

"Your powers will awaken, but when, I know not." The creature tilted it's head slightly and he finally realized, if it had a mouth, it could easily eat him. It's head was at least three times wide as he was tall, not counting how long it was. But was it an 'it'? The creature did tilt it's head to the side at the last comment. He started putting two and two together.

"When they are released, look into you reflection and ask for the truth." The creature started to turn and move away. Scrambling to stand, he hastily asked.

"Is that you?" The creature stopped and looked at him again. It, no, she nodded her head. Disbelief filled his voice. He could hear a strange rumble, and her form was slightly rocking, she was chuckling, though this time it was with her own voice and not inside his head. When she stopped she gave him one more glance before turning away completely and fled, flying into the darkness.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open, only to be tightly shut once more, a bright light blinded him. Keeping his eye nearly shut all the way he looked at the clock on his bedside desk.

5:30a.m. The same time he woke every morning, every day, even when the time skips an hour or takes an hour. He would always wake at that time, always before the sun would rise.

As he rose up the teen groaned. He left the light on before falling asleep and now he regretted it. The bright light did nothing but iterate him. Covering his eyes, he made his way to his dresser and pulled a set of cloths; black cargo pants, grey shirt, and socks, not counting his boots, his same outfit he always wore. The only thing that would ever change would be the shirt. As he changed he briefly recalled the dream he had. Similar dreams had been happening for the past week, only this time the creature spoke. Sighing, he chose to just forget about it, like he did the rest. Strapping his combat knife, that he, very stupidly, left behind the night before, to his left leg, the teen opened the trap door and dropped down, not even bothering with the stairs.

After he closed his room's door he made his way down stairs and headed to the kitchen. His Aunt Beth, mother's side, was there beginning breakfast. She wore simple blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and had blond hair. Since it was a farm the workers needed to wake early to start working, meaning an early breakfast. The teen looked around for something to do when his aunt spoke.

"Sara will be down soon and you know that she'll just chase you out. Go to the dining room and wait, you grandpa is there waiting as well." Said Beth without even looking at him.

He didn't bother to resist. One he could handle, two, Sara, his other aunt, he would have to be ready for, but sooner or later either his mom or grandma would show up and he would be out numbered.

His grandpa was sitting at the head of the table, where he soon joined him, with a cup of coffee. His grandpa wore coveralls and a plaid button shirt, and looked every bit of a grandfather should; balding light grey hair, age lines, and wise eyes.

"Have any plans today?" Asked Grandpa after he sat down. Glancing at him then back to his hands on the table.

"Same as usual. Do the chores and go hunting, though I might take the shotgun and walk around this time. Want to come with?" Grandpa laughed.

"And try to keep up with you? Nope, I'm going to stay right here. If the stories that your cousins tell then you can easily hike that whole fifty acres. In one day." Added Grandpa. He chuckled. He probably could do that if he tried.

"Did you get a deer last night, Junior?" Asked Grandpa. And that's what people called him. He was named after the Old Man and was often times called Junior.

"No. No deer would show." Answered Junior, shaking his head.

"Well, you might have better luck next time." Said Grandpa. Junior nodded in response.

They waited, and as they did, the rest of his family arrived, the men that is. The women must have all been in the kitchen cooking. Aside from himself and his Grandpa's attire, everyone within the room wore similar clothing; blue jeans, either long sleeve shirts or long sleeve plaid button up shirts, and some type of work boots.

His family that sat there was his two uncles, Bearit, his dad's side, who married Sara, Havadar, who married Beth, Darin, Bearit's son, and Rayzel, Havadar's son. Not long after both of his cousins walked in came the rest of his family. First was Beth, then Sara, a redhead, then his mother, who, like her sister, was blonde, and finally his grandma walked in. Like his grandpa, she had age lines but a smile always adorned her face. The difference was that her hair was white.

As they walked in all the men, himself included, perked up at the smell of breakfast as it was being carried in by the women of the house. Breakfast and supper were the two main dishes of the day for the house hold, and for one reason; aside from those two times, it was basically a fend for yourself the rest of the day.

Once the food was placed and the family said grace, everyone began eating. As he did, Junior wondered, when would anything interesting happen today, or better yet, this week.

* * *

Another hay bale flew through the air and into the pickup truck. The old truck gave a groan as more weight was added, it was already full, now it was just over full.

Now that the sun was up you could easily tell that the truck was black, completely black. Junior dusted off his pants and walked around to the other side and got in, starting the truck as he did. Darin and Rayzel climbed to the top of the hay in the back and sat down as he pulled away from the hay shed located next to the field used for growing said hay. It was southeast of the house, the garden field was above it, northeast of the house, and the entire West side was used for animals, all individually pinned. First the cows, then the pigs, then sheep, chickens, and finally the horses. The cows, pigs and sheep were in the southwest corner, all equally separated. And the chickens and horses, the northwest corner, though the horses had a majority of the land. His and his Grandpa's truck did the heavy lifting while the rest played taxi passengers when moving anything.

The hay that he currently had would be enough for the first two, cows and sheep. The pigs got slop, but another trip would be needed for the, hay and feed for horses and seed for the chickens.

As he drove down the dirt trial, for lack of a better word, Junior waved to his uncles and Grandpa, they were changing out old post and fixing the wire, and Grandpa was supervising. Soon he stopped at the cows parlor, most already there, and his cousins jumped off and started herding the cows to bring them in to be milked, ten total, not adding the bull. After dropping them off he kept going until he reached the bull's individual pin that was built with the cows. Not bothering to turn off the engine, he got out, walked to the pin and turned on the water over a trough, summoning the water. The bull, happily nickednamed, Bully by Darin when he was a baby, looks on as he worked. Walking back he got a bail and threw it over the fence and jumped the fence as well. Bully didn't really care, unless you were stupid enough to wear red, if anyone was in his pin and just watched as Junior carried the bail, and soon second, to his shelter for him to eat on. On his way back to his truck, Junior turned the water off.

Driving on he went to the gate that lead to the inside of the cow's pin, he had to jump out and back in to open and close the gate. The gate made it easier to give the cows their food instead of carrying it the whole way, and since all of said cows were currently being milked, none were there to block the way. Going around to the separate hay stalls that littered the pin, four total, Junior got rid of half, and now had twelve left. Quickly leaving the pin, making sure the gate was secure, he made his way to the sheep's pin. He waved to his cousins as he pasted by.

The sheep numbered around thirty and the dozen bales of hay would last a few days, same with the cows. The sheep always do the strangest things when his truck would come by, they followed him all the way down to their lean-to cover, a gate right next to it. He laughed at their strange antics. Pulling up to the gate, Junior turned the engine off, he wouldn't dare to open it for all of the sheep would get out and trample him, but never ran off. As long as it was him that is. Havadar had dared Bearit to open the gate one day and he was quite literally carried off by them in their search, their target; Junior. Everyone had a laugh that day.

As he thew the bales of hay over the fence the sheep kept their eyes on him, their heads turning as he walked. They kept a strange noise going when he was around, like they were praising him or something. He finally just stopped wondering about their antics because it always gave him a headache.

Once all of the bales were on the inside, he jumped the fence and was immediately surrounded. He let it continue for a moment before shouting.

"Alright! Enough! Back up, back up!" The sheep followed his command like it was their own decision. With enough room to move he started grabbing and carrying the hay to the lean-to, which was actually quite large and the sheep didn't use a stable as they always stayed together. Dropping the hay Junior checked their water before deciding to turn the water on. Each and every one of the animal pins had a water fousett that connected to the underground river that the farm was housed on, so all the animals got clean water. The house was also this way.

Going back and forth, Junior moved all of the hay underneath the lean-to before finally turning off the water over the now full trough. Returning to his truck had it's own problems. The sheep knew he would leave and did all they could to keep him there, but he did as he always did; outsmart them.

When he got back to his truck he drove back to the house. Two dirt trails is what actually separated the three main areas. The one he was currently on traveled along the entire length from North to South and was directly to the left of the house and it ran parallel with the driveway. The second was directly right of the house and went form there, center of the farm, to the East, separating the farming garden and the hay field. On the particular side were different sheds that served different purposes. The one closest to the garden was used as an outside pantry to hold all the extra food, a smaller shed was right next to it for meats. The shed by the hay field was used to hold animal feed; the chicken and horse feed that is. A three sided cover was where the hay that was collected was held.

Deciding to get the feed first, he pulled up next to the feed shed. Shutting off the engine before getting out, Junior started to collect one bag for each animal before moving on to the hay and got only four bales of hay. Looking over the hay that was left, Junior figured he would need to make a run into town to buy some more later in the winter. They didn't have enough land to grow their own for all of the cold seasons.

Returning to the animals, Junior continued to fee the animals. The chickens were first, and possibly the easiest to feed. All he had to do was walk up to the fence and start hollering, summoning the chickens from the coop houses in their enclosure and out into the open, a good near forty chickens and two roosters that often fought. As they came Junior opened the bag and started throwing handfuls around. Only ten handfuls were needed. Rolling the bag down he put it back in his truck and moved on to the horses.

The horses had their stable inside of their enclosure but it could be accessed for the outside, the door being big enough for his truck to back into, making it easier to feed the horses. After squeezing between the truck and wall of the stable, Junior grabbed a bale of hay and started to distribute it among the stalls for the horses bedding. Once that bale was gone he got another. When finished with the hay he started with the feed using a coffee jug to poor feed into a bucket in the stalls. As he did so, one of the six horses showed up. It was a pitch black horse with a single white line going down it face and started to eat from the first stall. Soon after, almost like the first told the rest, the other five showed up and started eating.

When he finished with the feed and put the rest up, Junior did the same as he did with the rest of the animals and checked the water. Seeing as it was half empty he filled it back up. When full, he turned the water off and proceeded to leave to start his next chore.

The only animals that he doesn't feed, were the pigs, nicknamed; Grandma's Pigs, and for a reason. Grandma was the one that cared for them, and that was only because they chased anyone else off. If a fencing broke or fell, or their shelter got damaged, Grandma had to be there or it wouldn't get fixed. Because of that, Grandma was the one to feed and water them. Just as he was about to turn back to the house, he noticed Grandpa's truck by the pig's pin, and Grandma inside feeding the pigs. Chuckling, Junior went back the the sheds and returned what was left of the feed then returned to his cousins.

Both Darin and Rayzel had to milk five cows each and made a game out of if, whoever got done first could drive Junior's truck, with his permission of course, back to the house. Pulling up to the boys, Rayzel stood tall with a shit eating grin while Darin looked sour. He started chuckling again. Darin had been on a winning streak recently and it looks like it was just broken. A main reason as to why the game existed was because they manually milked cows, not with the electrical milkers that Junior heard about once.

Getting out, he gave help to put the milk in the back, eight five gallon jugs. After securing the milk Ray, as he was the winner, jumped in the driver side while Darin got in the back. Junior sat in the center to make sure Ray didn't go crazy while behind the wheel. Ray did as he should; start engine, hold the brake firmly when changing gears, and moved away slowly and built up speed without skidding the tires.

The one downside to Ray driving? While Darin was only a few years, three to be exact, and only half a foot shorter, so no real problem with driving. Ray on the other hand, was seven years younger than him, making Ray nine, ten come next month. Meaning he was still really short, almost a foot and a half shorter than Junior. So anytime he drove the seat was pulled up as far as it would go and a box acted as his seat with small blocks of wood were tied to his shoes. It was often a comical sight, if you weren't riding of course.

The privilege of being able to drive was actually Junior's idea because normally neither of his cousins would milk the cows as fast as they did now, keeping himself from having to do it so he was willing to suffer having long legs. And this all started two years ago with Grandpa's truck.

After pulling in where he was meant to, Junior gave Ray a slap on the back.

"Good driving Ray. Come on, let's get this milk out then you can go see what else the women have for you two to do while I go join Grandpa." He chuckled chuckled as Ray groaned. Normally during this time of year when no crops were being grown, the workers, mainly the younger boys, were aloud to do as they wished after finishing their chores, which only needed to be done in the morning and had free rein to do as one wished. But, inside house chores demanded attention and Junior took every chance to evade them, any chance he got, and normally disappeared before noon, only showing up long enough to grab lunch.

As he unlatched the milk from their restraints, he overheard his cousins talking. Probably planning to sneak off. Glancing over his shoulder, Junior cought sight of Grandma coming up the trail before turning into the driveway. As he carried two jugs of milk around back behind the house, he heard his name.

"Junior! Hold up!" Stopping, he turned to his Grandma. Once there she spoke again.

"Manny called and said he won't be able to come and pick up the milk today. Said his truck's transmission, or something like that, went out and has to wait until tomorrow before it's fixed. He did say that you can take it to him at his dairy houses. So head on over there right now so the milk doesn't go bad." She looked over to the two boys who looked on from the truck with a hopeful look on their faces.

"There work in the house that'll keep them busy." Slowly, ever so slowly, the hopeful looks turned to a mix of horror, astonishment, and what looked like anger. As Grandma turned away Junior could of sworn that he heard her chuckling.

He couldn't help the smirk on his face as the two walked past him. As they did he handed Ray one of the jugs before going back to his truck and resecured the other milk jugs before getting back into the truck and turned it over. Checking the gas Junior decided to get gas after dropping the milk off; he still had a quarter of a tank. As he pulled out he noticed Havadar jogging to the house. Stopping, he hollered out the window.

"Hey, what you doing?!" Havadar stopped and bent over, his hands supporting his weight on his knees.

"Your, your grandmother forgot to pick me up so, so I could bring the truck back." He was breathing heavily and took breaks in his talking. When he finished he rose again and started jogging again. Looking to where he last saw them, Junior found Grandpa and Bearit sitting by the trail. Bearit looked like he was laughing. Shaking his head Junior continued on. He had things to do, and he just figured out what he wanted to do for his birthday.

* * *

"So, let me get this right? You want to take a five day hunting spree on dad's land and not returning until it's over. Right?" Asked Bearit. They were currently sitting down for supper when he decided to see what his family had to say. He had been planning it since he left and already talked to the Old Man about holding onto the meat of whatever he killed. All he had to do was carry it to the road after he called it in to him and the Old Man would take care of the rest and he could stay in the woods.

"Why do you seem so dismalled? We're getting rid of him for a week. Sure it means that we'll have an extra chore with the animals but so what? Wait, are you leaving your truck here?" Havadar looked to him when he finished. He nodded.

"Yeah, but it isn't your decision, and I wasn't asking you if I could." He looked to his mother. She eyed him with a sturdy gaze, never looking anywhere but him. Finally, she spoke when all eyes were on her.

"Your just like your dad, always looking for an adventure." Her voice was quite, little more than a whisper. She sighed and looked down, probably thinking. She looked up again. "Does the Old Man approve?" He nodded.

"More than that. He said that this is similar to an old Indian tradition; for a young one to live on his own for a week, to fend off the wild." His mother sighed again at his response.

"Your father said something similar was told to him long ago. Well, it's your birthday, your choice. But take a radio. We don't need you lost out there." Her tone was stern, but a hit of amusement was there as well. She knew he never could get lost in those woods. "But, one more thing," she said, getting his attention again. "Take your dad's guns. I know that they aren't meant for hunting but you might need them if you get in trouble." She ordered. He was shocked. To tell him something like that was rare. She barely ever let him take the guns out aside for target practice. He gave another nod.

"When will you be leaving then?" Asked Grandpa.

"Before sun up. I should be able to get there as the sun rises. Truthfully this will be more like a camping trip than a hunting one, but I promise to bring home a couple deer when I come back." Grandpa nodded before returning to his food.

Not much else was said, aside from the cousins griping about not being able to go that is. When finished, Junior when to his room to finish his project he was building for his trip. When in his room he looked to his desk where his multi-gun holster backpack rested, though this one looked different. He planned on taking his lever action but also decided to bring his bow and arrows. So he modified, or is currently modifying, his gun holster to have a quiver attached.

After working on it some more he finally finished it. As he sat back and looked it over he felt like something was missing. Looking over to his bed in thought he saw something from underneath glisten dully. Getting up to retrieve it, Junior found that it was his sword's sheath. It had various designs going up and down it and was black, a completely strange color to go with the sword but he didn't care, he still liked it. He smiled slightly then tilted his head in thought. Looking over to the backpack-quiver-holster he got an idea. Grabbing some more leather he got to work.

It took near an hour to get it right, where it wouldn't wobble was the main problem, but he re-finished the backpack-quiver-holster. Now on the part that would press against his back the sheath now rested. Smiling down at his design, Junior felt quite pleased of himself. Looking to his clock he decided to go to bed. He needed to wake up extra early tomorrow.

Changing for bed, Junior couldn't help but feel that something would happen in the coming week. Something that would change his life.

If only he knew how much that it would change.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, there's y'all a new chapter. Thanks for reading and thanks for the review. Please review.**


	4. Falling Mysteries

**A/N: Bon Jovi, song; You give love a bad name. Try it, it's a good song.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Pulling once more on the strap of the leg holster, Junior finished preparing. Standing to look himself over in case he missed something, smiling when he didn't, Dragon find himself slightly amused with his appearance.

He wore his usual getup; black pants, dark shirt, and combat boots, though this time his jacket was replaced by a tough trench coat. Only main differences was that he had multiple layers on to withstand the cold of the day, he had a cloak for the nights, his pants had multiple extra pockets. Aside from that and his re-done holster pack he had on a different belt with dual leg holsters for the hand guns. His knife was now strapped to his right boot. It normally was on his leg but the guns took that place. It actually took a while to get it set right so it wouldn't bother him as he moved. It sat with it's handle pointing away on the outside. The blade was eight inches long and a inch wide. The handle and pommel was four inches total. What was amusing was the fact that he looked like he was going into a war.

Satisfied with the way he looked, Junior opened the cabinet and reached for the clips for the 45's. Each could hold twelve rounds. He stood there loading a total of six clips before stepping away, stowing four away on his gun belt in their slots on either side of his waist. The remaining two were inserted into his guns then holstered them. Before turning around Junior glanced at his shotgun. He would have his bow so what's the point of bringing another ranged weapon. Changing his mind, Junior grabbed and holstered his shotgun before returning to the cabinet and grabbed the ammo; both squirrel and buck shot, along with his bow and arrows. Sparing a second thought he grabbed an extra half full box of 45's rounds and stuffed it into his bag, the shotgun shells were in his pants pockets along with other various items that might be needed.

Lastly, Junior grabbed his sword. Giving it a couple loose swings before he held the blade steady in front of him skyward. As he stared at the blue side of the blade, a thought came to mind.

'I didn't have that strange dream last night. I wonder why? I'm so used to it now that not having it seems strange.' He tilted the blade and the light reflected off of it. 'Maybe it's something to do with this sword?' The moment he thought it he threw it out and scoffed.

"If this has anything to do with it then I'll go and marry a dragon." He said as he shook the sword for emphasis then sheathed it onto his back. Grabbing his gloves and cloak off the bed, Junior walked out of his room, chuckling at his joke as he went. As he went down the stairs Junior pulled on his gloves before securing his cloak over his body, covering all but his head, a hood was there for a reason.

Once more, Junior found sneaking around was natural but all good things had their bad times.

"Son." Freezing at the single but powerful word, Junior slowly turned and looked into the doorway he stood by. Sitting within the family room was his mother, staring into the fireplace that, now, held red coals. Her back was to him.

Without making a sound, Junior approached his mother. As if sensing him there, his mother raised a hand and grasped his without even looking at him.

"Be safe. I know it sounds strange but something is going to happen, I know it will. It will be something that I do not want for you, though I know not what it is, but it will happen anyway. So, if nothing else, be safe." Her words stuck him unlike anything else.

Junior had known that he could often tell when something would happen and even took percussions to prevent said things. But for his mother to sence something that even he couldn't set him on edge.

Of course he didn't let his mother know that. Squeezing her hand he gave his response.

"I will. Don't worry, I'll be back. Tell my uncles the keys are in the truck. I doubt they would like me very much if I returned to find my truck hotwired." His mother chuckled and he knew he had something going good to calm his mother. She squeezed his hand once more before releasing. Without another word he left.

From the house to the gate. From there down the road. From there to his week long camping hike.

* * *

Sunlight gently shined through the leeves and limbs of the trees as he walk through the woods that expanded for miles. Junior smiled. It was noon of the first day and since first entering the northern edge of the woods he had walked for miles blindly, not truly caring where he went. This trip was meant for him to relax and have no worries.

But that didn't mean he didn't pay attention.

As he walked he either had his shotgun or bow in hand for use if any small animal showed itself. So far he had two squirrels and a good sized rabbit.

As he past a large tree Junior came to recognize which one it was, it acted as a marker. Lightning had stuck it, leaving a large crack down the whole length of the tree. Looking South the trees parted to show a dip in the land that formed a small valley. Junior grunted in satisfaction. The valley was near the middle of the Old Man's woods. He walked farther than he thought. Giving it only a single thought before setting off for the valley. He needed a place to stay, or at least call home, for the next few days and that valley held the key.

The valley, it had no name really, had a small lake on the West side with a small river that ran through the whole of the woodlands form North to South. The same river went through the valley on the west side with the lake and feed said lake. A simple grassy plain adorned the East half with the occasional boulder popping up every once in a while.

Just North of the lake the land took more of a cliff like formation with an outcropping on the top, over fifty feet high. Just below the outcropping was a large cave. That was where Junior set his destination.

There were two main ways to enter the cave. Climbing up, which was that hard due to the slant of the land, and climbing down for the outcrop. Technically there were three but you needed wings for that one. Since he was already on top of the cliff Junior headed for the outcrop. Climbing down didn't have as much risk as one would normally think. When he first found the cave he had to climb down the outcropping itself but after fooling around one day Junior found a small tunnel that fell straight down onto the lip of the cave's entrance. A near fifteen foot drop from top to bottom but to safely get down without hurting himself Junior needed to climb down through six feet of rock to a rope anchored into the rock that he used to climb back up.

Junior had found the hole when he was jumping around on top to see if the rock would fall. Some of it did when a three foot radius hole opened up with him on top. That was the first time he ever fell the whole fifteen feet, the last time to. Since then he used it as a passage way to get directly to the cave, later on, back up.

Once safely on the ground again, now just outside of the cave, Junior placed his kills, holster-pack, shotgun, and bow down just inside the entrance way, which was the size of a set of double doors. Of course he did this after clearing the cave of any creature that wished to call the cave home. None were seen, not that he expected any. Just an empty cavern about twenty square foot space with a near eight foot tall ceiling. The cavern was in an dew drop formation with the entrance acting as the point.

Carrying only his pistols and knife for protection he went back up. He discarded his trench coat and cloak in favour of agility over warmth, he wouldn't be that long gone. If he wanted to eat he needed a fire and for that he needed wood. In truth, he didn't actually _need_ to cook his food but it lowered the chance of getting sick, which generally happened during fall and winter, but thats a story for a different time.

Just before he reached the top, only a few inches away, he heard foot steps, human foot steps. They were getting closer. Holding on with his left, he grabbed his right pistol. They were now loud enough that he could tell they were boots. Raising his foot Junior hooked the slider to the side of his knife and jerked down. He could hear the sound of a round being chambered.

Just as he lifted the gun to the sky, flicking off the safety as he did, and pointed where his unkown target would be, the person revealed theirself.

"Whoa! Easy there!" The person ducked down out of view but Junior saw who it was. Putting the safety back on he finished his climb.

There stood the Old Man. A calm look was on his face. Honestly that wasn't the first time Junior had pointed a gun at him, nor would be if their places were switched. They just had a similar, though deadly, reaction to surprises and had an tendency to sneak up on one another. Not a good mix.

"Glad to see your reflexes are still good." Said the Old Man as Junior rose up to stand.

Looking down, Junior checked to be sure there was a round in the chamber before holstering it. Switching over to the left, Junior did the same with the first gun's twin. Old Man stayed quiet the whole time. When done he looked up at him.

"You do know that one day, one of us is going to kill the other, right?" Said Junior. Old Man smirked.

"One problem. Dragons are hard to kill." His statement left a silence behind it. Finally, after a near five minutes, both started laughing. There was truth behind his words, one just needed to understand one little detail. Both Old Man's and Junior's real name was Dragon, Dragon Warrior.

Dragon, in this case Junior, honestly preferred his first name over Junior. The real reason everyone called him Junior because they knew Old Man as Dragon. It was tradition for the first-born of he or she named Dragon to pass on the name to show direct relation to their ancestor, Dragon Warrior. Old Man passed it to his son, and from him to Dragon, or Junior as he was often called, even if he hated it.

"What the hell you doing out here Old Man? Thought you was going to stay home and pick up what I kill." Said Dragon after his laughing fit. Old Man shrugged.

"You said that this was going to be more of a camping trip, so I thought I would join you." Dragon looked dumfounded.

"But weren't you the one who said the spending a week on my own would be a good thing?"

"Honestly, your father took a similar trip and I joined him on it too. I know that if he was here then he would be standing where I am now." Dragon smiled. Old Man tried as hard as he could to fill the holes that his father unwilling left open.

"So," started the Old Man, "what are you doing now?"

"Well, I already got dinner and home-camp so now I'm just out looking for wood." Old Man nodded and turned for the trees, slinging his rifle strap over his shoulder as he went, with Dragon right behind him.

* * *

"Ow! Son of a bitch!" Dragon was laughing to hard to help.

Old Man was climbing the rope, key word being was, per to Dragon's instructions, to go and relieve himself when karma, as Dragon guessed though he knew not from where it came from, bit him in the ass, literally.

"Screw this, I'll just piss off the side." Mumbled Old Man, but Dragon heard and another round of laughter was heard.

Old Man was quite crud and cussed often, except when in the presence of a woman of any age. Obviously this rubbed off onto Dragon. He even kept his mouth shut around women, most of the time.

When Dragon calmed down he finished his cooked squirrel. He looked out to the valley. The fire was on the lip outside of the entrance and Old Man and Dragon had sat themselves opposite of each other around the fire. The cave and reflection of the moon off of the lake were the only lights on the ground while the stars and moon covered the sky which seemed devoid of any clouds.

"Peaceful huh?" Asked Old Man once he returned.

"Yeah but, I can't help but feel that something is going to happen." He didn't feel it before, but now he did. Old Man scoffed.

"Something already happened. I fell on my ass, and that doesn't happen all the time." Dragon shook his head.

"No, I mean something big, life changing, will happen." Old Man looked at his grandson.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

And nothing else was said, they just watched the sky, trying to find what was different. Soon both turned in into the cave and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

* **WHOOSH**... **crash** , **CRASH** *

The sound of the unkown woke both Dragon and Old Man in a startling manner. As both rose they pointed their weapons at the entrance, but nothing was there. Slowly Dragon moved to the entrance and looked into the distance for the disturbance, Old Man soon joined him and both moved out onto the lip over the cave. The fire was nothing but red coals, meaning they were only asleep for only a few hours.

Old Man lowered his rifle and Dragon holstered his pistols as they looked on with as at what could only be a smoke trail that came from the North and ended in the South, right through the treeline on the opposite side of the Valley.

Suddenly, a bright flash of white light over took the skies. Due to it being dark the light had an instant effect. The duo stumbled and covered their eyes, Dragon even pulled and raised his gun with one hand and covered his eyes with the other.

Just as fast as it came, the light vanished.

"What the hell was that!?" Dragon couldn't see but answered anyway.

"How the fuck would I know! Dam, I still can't see!"

"It must have been whatever landed. We should probably go and check it out before anything else happens."

"Let's first get our vision back, then go on suicidal runs."

Dragon honestly didn't expect any less. Old Man had a tendency to do stupid things, or as he called them, 'confirming the hazards'. The thing is, Dragon also picked this up, this being a bad habit too. His mother literally tried to beat it out of him. It failed, horrendously.

As his eyes readjusted back to the darkness that shrouded them, he holstered his gun once more and went back inside to collect his gear, with Old Man right behind him. When he exited the cave Dragon was still seeing spots, just not enough to hinder his vision.

"Down or up?" Asked Dragon as he looked over to Old Man who now stood beside him.

"Down. Whatever it was that fell landed just passed the trees on the opposite side of the lake. The edge on that side isn't as steep as this side so we can just jog around the lake and up the slope." Old Man pointed it all out as he went. Dragon looked at him.

"Jog? Sure you can keep up 'Old Man'?" Truthfully Old Man wasn't that old, he was only fifty-one. Dragon just liked playing games with him. Old Man took it in stride.

"Yup, try to keep up." He chuckled as he walked to the edge and started to climb down. Despite being fifty-one, he could easily climb, run, or just about anything as well as anyone in their prime, and the entire way down was jagged rocks, non-life threatening ones and perfect for climbing. After Old Man cleared the edge Dragon followed after. Upon reaching bottom Dragon drew his bow and an arrow and held both in one hand, ready to nock and pull the arrow. Possibility was that they would need range and he didn't want to waist ammo for his sidearms and he only had scatter shot for his shotgun so that had near to no use. Old Man unslung his rifle and looked to Dragon.

"Ready?" Dragon nodded. "Then let's go." With that Old Man took off in a swift jog, Dragon right behind him. He had left his cloak behind. Whatever was up next meant that he needed mobility more than ever, but the cold air forced Dragon to keep his coat.

Their destination wasn't as far as it could be. The part of the lake the cave was at was the Northeast corner, meaning the east side was right there. Which meant that Dragon and Old Man only had to jog a mile and a half from the cave to the opposite side of the Valley. Normally they wouldn't do something like this but with the urgency at the time called need for desperate measures, though this isn't exactly desperate times, the pair still felt the need to move fast.

With only the moonlight to guide them, the pair made it to the treeline was. Looking up Dragon noticed one of the trees was missing a large chunk on one side.

"Look at that." He pointed to where the tree was damaged and Old Man followed his lead. "I'm surprised it hasn't fell yet." Right then a creaking noise was heard as three fourths of the tree leaned towards the lake before it finally snapped and fell down, sliding down the Valley's edge. Dragon and Old Man watched on in silence, neither flinching from the impact. When the tree finally stopped Old Man looked to Dragon.

"You were saying?" Dragon didn't answer, not that he had a chance because Old Man turned and walked into the woods, chuckling the whole way. Dragon looked from him to the fallen tree then back, scoffed and joined Old Man. As he joined his side, Old Man was attaching a flashlight to the end of his gun. Following his example, Dragon placed his headlight on and switched it on. The trees blocked out the moonlight so artificial light was needed. Second thinking it, Dragon switched out his bow to his shotgun and checked to make sure there was ammo in it.

"So how do we find what ever it was that fell now?" Asked Dragon. Old Man stopped and pointed his gun up, the light showing broken branches going in line. Dragon's gaze stayed there even after Old Man moved on. Finally he shook his head and continued to follow Old Man. Sometimes he was simply to stupid for his own good, if that makes any sense.

They walked on in silence, even their footsteps made not a sound. Like as if the world knew something was up and was calm before the storm. The area they were in was a tight knit of pine trees, but Dragon knew the area well and recalled that if they continued any further then they would come up on a small clearing. And not a moment later Old Man pushed his way past a few branches and stopped on the edge of the clearing, Dragon soon joining him at his side.

Where there was once knee high grass now held up turned dirt and roots and a large crator in the center. Neither moved aside from checking the area for any kind of hostiles, but non came. Only place they couldn't see was the crator. Dark smoke covered it, leaving an endless black hole.

"Cover me, I'll get closer and see if it's anything dangerous." Said Dragon as he moved forward but Old Man reached out and grabbed him.

"No. If it is something dangerous then I should. Your young and-" but Dragon cut him off.

"And that's why I'm going. I'm younger and can handle myself in close quarters, you taught me CQC remember. Besides, your a better shot than I am." And with that Dragon shrugged off the hand and continued forward. Old Man grumbled before raising his gun and started sweeping the area once more.

Dragon moved slowly and deliberately, making sure his steps were silent, which was easy considering the up turned dirt. As he approached, Dragon found drag makes, signaling that whatever fell skidded before stopping. He also felt his body heating up, whatever fell came in hot. Soon Old Man lost sight of Dragon as the smoke covered his form.

He knew he was nearing whatever hit the ground and in one last move, Dragon thrust himself to the source, expecting to find some kind of machinery, but instead, he found nothing. He suddenly coughed. The smoke was getting to him. He put on his face mask before entering the smoke but it was starting to lose it's effect. Doing one last sweep with his light, Dragon found something, drag marks, though these one's indicated that something either dragged something, or itself, off. Deciding to follow the marks, Dragon soon found himself outside on the opposite side of the smoke of which he entered and removed his mask.

"Old Man! Come here to the other side, I think I found something." Dragon called out. Now that he was no longer partially blinded by the smoke, Dragon found what he could only identity as claw mark in sets of three.

"What the hell?! Did some animal carry off with what fell?" Dragon shook his head.

"No. I think that it drug **itself** off. Probably injured." Old Man gave Dragon strange look. Dragon saw it.

"I'm serious. Look, whatever it was, there similar marks in there." He pointed to the crater to emphasize his point. Old Man took a moment to decide but when he did he spoke.

"Alright, I know your not crazy. Whatever it was couldn't have gotten far. You take point." Dragon hadn't expected that. He expected Old Man wanting to lead for his safety. Then again, Dragon was a better tracker than Old Man. So, in the end, Dragon just nodded and checked to make sure his sword was lose to easily be drawn if needed before looking for the tracks once more before following them, Old Man falling in line right behind him and checking their sides and back. It seemed that the experience they were having was bringing back some of his standard military training.

As he traced the obvious tracks, Dragon found it strange that whatever it was only used the front pair of it's claws to drag it's weight and, if he was right, the thing didn't seem to have any back legs. The only indication that it hand anything on its lower body was the sharp little groves in the ground. Suddenly something cought his eye, why he didn't notice it before baffled him. Crouching, Dragon put two fingers into some kind of liquid before bringing it closer. Blood.

Deep red blood, and fresh too. Out of a strange habit that grew after he was dared, by Old Man, to eat at least one of every species in the woods raw, hence his reason for not needing a fire all the time, which he won that dare no matter how much his mother hated it, Dragon brought his hand closer and tasted it before spiting it back out.

"What is it?" Hissed Old Man.

"Blood."

"Well I know that but what is it?" Dragon shook his head, he honestly didn't know. He knew the taste of deer blood even if it was a day old and a bear's had a smell to it and the tracks didn't match a wolve's or coyote. This, this was neither and quite frankly, it tasted unlike anything Dragon had ever tasted.

"Don't know, but," He looked around. " With this much blood, it didn't get far and whatever wound it has will be to deep to stop the bleeding normally."

"Which makes me ask, what kind of creature could survive something like that?" Old Man pointed behind him at the crater site. Dragon didn't answer, he didn't want to. Whatever fell had to be strong, and, more than likely, dangerous, even if it was injured. Moving on with out a word, Dragon continued to track the unkown creature, but stayed vigilant. He didn't want to step on the creature before he saw it. Old Man stayed right behind him.

Suddenly, Dragon heard something. Labored breathing, and it wasn't coming from behind him. Raising his fist, Dragon halted Old Man's movements.

"Hold here." And he moved on before Old Man could retaliate.

The breathing got louder as he went. He had stopped following the tracks and used his ears, following the sound to pin point the thing's location. Then, he found it, right on the other side of a tree. He couldn't see anything but what looked like some kind of blue triangle poking out on one side. In it's own right, the tree was quite large, so there was no telling the true site of the creature.

Knowing Old Man was looking at him for direction, Dragon signaled for him to come. He did so with the silence of a butterfly. When he was next to him Dragon spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Move left, hold fire until it's identified unless engaged." And that was all that needed saying. They moved in sync around the tree and all the while the urge to find out what the creature was increased. In one last move, Dragon leaped from around the tree just as Old Man did and found something he couldn't believe.

There, leaning against the tree was something that shouldn't exist, but the evidence before him countered that. He knew what it was, but he couldn't believe it. He only seen it in a reality that didn't exist, along with hundreds more that could be seen just as extraordinary if not more. Before him laid a Latios. The whole blue and white feathers, red triangle, wings and piercing, blood red eyes staring back at him. The only difference was the long slash down it's, no, his, chest, right through the triangle that still had blood gushing out as he held his claws, or paws, over it attempting to stop the bleeding.

Old Man's reaction was completely different from his. After astounded shock at the strange creature before him, fear found ground, and with that came a thought. If this small thing could do so much damage while severely wounded, who knows what it could do at full strength. So, with that one thought, he moved forward to have a clear shot to end it.

Dragon saw him move and dropped his gun to push Old Man's away to keep it from hurting the Latios. Old Man, in blinding fear, retaliated and soon both were locked in a struggle with the gun between them and their hands on it, trying to gain the upper hand.

"Hey, listen will you!" Dragon tried to get through to him, but his elder was stubborn as a mule and would push against a wall that couldn't be moved if he believed it called him an idiot, not that Old Man was that stupid, he just wouldn't give up and he would force that wall to bend to his will. Now, Dragon was that wall. But Dragon had something at that time Old Man didn't, a clear mind, so, in a swift move, Dragon tor the gun from Old Man and threw the it away. And when Old Man charged him Dragon just side stepped out of the way and Old Man flew by and rammed into a tree headfirst.

Even though he knew he needed a good knocking, Dragon couldn't help but wince, hitting the tree had to hurt. But it worked. Now that his head hurt from his own stupidity, Old Man started to think straight again. Looking at Dragon, Old Man questioned.

"Why are you defending it?"

"Because, now we might be able to get some real answers. Besides, he shouldn't even exist." Before Old Man could speak again, another voice spoke, though this one sound like it was everywhere, and it sounded weak.

'"So says you, human."' While Old Man looked freaked and was looking around for the speaker, Dragon looked at the Latios before stepping towards him and crouching down to look the Latios in the eyes. Despite the large size of the Latios, with him partly laying on the ground and partly leaning against the tree made him look smaller than he should have.

"I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you where you are and save you, if you answer a few questions." The Latios held his gaze, he didn't even look at Old Man when he got up, though still rubbing his head.

'"What do you want to know?"'

* * *

 **A/N: I'm very sorry for the late update. Had quite a lot of stuff coming up and forgot, not counting ths fact that I have been fixing grammar mist on other chapters from my other stories. If you hate the cliff hanger, well nut up or shut up and deal with it.**


	5. No Pain, No Gain

**A/N: Upcoming chapter will hold similarities to other stories, particularly the Black Latios. No I do not own that story and I actually like that story a lot. But this will have an element similar with certain tweaks. Truthfully, I like the idea of a black Latios which is what led me to finding the Black Latios story, so this is original, kinda. The sword plays a big part. You'll see.**

 **Song of the chapter: Eminem: Till I Collapse. I consider this song to be like a fight song to keep ya goin'. Try it, ya might like it.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't I own Pokémon.**

* * *

The silence held before a voice spoke.

"Everything. How are you here? Why are you here? And what did that to you?"

'"That calls for a long explanation."'

"We have time." The first voice replied. The second sighed.

"Then get comfortable." Shuffling was heard as Old Man sat down against a tree. He truly didn't know how but the creature could speak and Dragon somehow knew that. Maybe he could get answers but now wasn't the time. Dragon would answer any he had but right now. Right now Dragon wanted answers from the one being that could answer them, ones that could answer his own without even being asked.

"I am." The Latios sighed once more. Dragon was kneeling on one knee with one arm resting on the higher knee. It didn't look very comfortable but he was content. The Latios adjusted his claw over his wound once more.

"I'll start from the beginning, and for me, the beginning was an eon and a half ago."

* * *

 **Here the Latios will be doing a looong talking dialog, its useful so deal with it.**

* * *

"I had died defending my family; my mate and first unhatched child. Normally my clan would help, but I was taking time off from being the clan chief and brought my family with me when we were attacked. In the end, I died, but so did my foes. An explosion claimed mine and their lifes though my body was still intact.

"In that moment, a being of power I never felt before reached out to me and made me a deal. A deal I couldn't refuse. On top of being the clan chief of my Lati clan, I was also the Latios representative, otherwise know as the Latios Guardian. My job, as every Guardian, was to protect the world of Arceus' creation, and everything within. The deal gave me this. I would be able to protect the world for aslong as I live and would even be trained beyond my strength at that time. My only counter was that I was already dead. It said it would fix that and even allow me to live the rest of my natural life before falling under it's service. The only catch was this, I wouldn't meet the being until then and that I must follow every command it had. I only agreed for two reasons, one; I got to spend more time with my family, two; the being would use me for one single personal reason, the rest would be to protect the world.

"So, the being gave me life, and I spent half an eon with my family before my time, and when it came, came certain consequences. An average Lati can live two eons, some less, some, even rarer, three. I lived for little more than two before dieing of sickness. As I laid on my death bed with no one near, came the being, and I found who my employer was. Giratina. Not what I expected, but it was too late, I already swore myself to the contract, and Giratina held held up it's half, later I learned that Giratina was a female, not what I expected neither. I honestly though she was a guy.

"But Giratina still honored her part of the contract, so I upheld my end, my dragon pride wouldn't let me do it any other way. So after I 'died', I started my end and found myself training, endlessly. Giratina made me into something different, a warrior. Then she gave me my first mission, regain the Guardian tittle. This is done by Latios battling to see who was strongest in a contest formed by the Guardians and was held one year after my death. The whole reason was simple and Giratina told me it all.

"As it turns out, Giratina wasn't who we a thought. She wasn't some evil being bent on destroying the world, she actually wanted to protect it and all it held. She loved the world even though she barely ever got the chance to step into it. Arceus had banished her to the Reverse Realm and it took a lot of power to pierce that boundary, and could only do so for so long. In all of my time of service, she only did this four times. Twice during the time of the Chosen One, once when she came to me to get me after my death, and one more time. Though I don't know what happened then.

"So, once more I found myself a Guardian, this time under the name Lativius, completely different from before, even my body was different. Giratina said it was to keep suspensions away. My job was to relay information to Giratina, updates on Arceus so she could one day get revenge for being banished from a world she loved so much. She only wanted to make him pay, not kill. Without Arceus the world would collapse and all Giratina loved would be destroyed. So it wasn't no surprise when, after the Chosen One died peacefully with his mate, a truly evil being arose that Giratina ordered me to order the army I was assigned to create to attack it and stop it from destroying the world.

"The army was loyal to Giratina to the end, consisting of various Pokémon, no legendaries aside from myself, from Kanto, Johto, Hoeno, Sinnoh, and Unova. All, while they didn't entirely agree with Giratina's personal problem with Arceus, fought for the protection of the world. They were trained to the point that they could take on most of the Guardians themselves, but we were not ready for what came, not entirely.

"We called it Darkness. An evil being that could pull itself apart and each piece transformed to look like one of each species of Pokémon, even the legendaries. They could be identified by the darker coloring of whatever Pokémon they took form of. The non-legendary clones were stronger than they should have been, stronger than what they took form of, making it harder to kill them.

"At first the Darkness played with the world. Crimes spread across the world. We used them to find the Darkness. We only ever found non-legendary ones but we destroyed them. But we were in the fight alone. The Guardians didn't find it their problem, no matter what I said. They just thought it was some kind of human organization. Even Arceus turned his head. When over half of the Darkness was destroyed, it finally took on the offensive and did so in one major, single strike, like it knew all along where to strike. It went for the Hall of Guardians, where the Guardians gathered to speak of affairs, where Arceus called home. Giratina knew that it was going for him and called for all of the remainder of the army to impede it's movement while I attempted to get the Guardians, who were just having a meeting at that time, to help then and now, but they wouldn't head my warning.

"The army only had little less than a quarter left, and while the legendary Darknesses had yet to fight, they would still lose. I finally got tired of arguing with the other Guardians that I left, breaking the rule of leaving during a meeting. Reshiram and Zekrom were set after me, they being the only one's who could match my speed. Knowing what to do, I led them straight to the fight, which wasn't very far to begin with, only an eighth of the army was left. When Reshiram and Zekrom caught up they relized that I wasn't lying, and assisted me in covering the army as they retreated to the entrance of the Hall which lay hidden in Sinnoh. There we were able to use the entrance as a choke hold. The entrance wasn't very large so long renged attacks were used. In the end, every non-legendary Darkness was destroyed.

"With two witnesses by my side, I finally made progress in getting the Guardians to understand the dire situation, but it was too late. From the entrance came screams before silence and I knew that the army was destroyed, that the legendary Darknesses had arived. Heeding my warning that the legendary Darkness would be much stronger, Arceus told us to hold off the Darkness, saying that he now knows that none of us would survive if we just fought and that he had a plan.

"I didn't know what the plan was but I fought, and as I fought I saw various legendaries disappear, normally they were first injured before disappearing. At first I thought it was the Darkness's fault but when I looked to Arceus I realized that he was the cause. Soon enough it was only myself and Mew left as we defended Arceus. Then, it was just myself, and in a last ditch effort I produced a protect around us. Arceus suddenly started to speak, but not to me, but to Giratina. He was begging her to transport the power he gathered to some place where the Pokémon would be reborn.

"Didn't know if she would do it, but at that moment my protect finally fell. I was actually surprised it held on that long with forty-odd legendary doppelgangers beating on it. When it fell, the Giratina doppelganger lurched forward and slashed at Arceus, but I intercepted it and got this before it all turned white. But right before I was gone I heard Arceus' last words. He said "Giratina, please forgive me and do this one request and protect what is left." I surely didn't expect that."

* * *

'"And the next thing I know, I'm flying through some kind of portal with no control of my decent and landed back there. And if that wasn't bad enough, some bright light flashes right afterwards, almost blinding me."' Said the Latios, or Lativius as he said his name was. None of them moved the whole time Lativius spoke, which lasted near thirty minutes, probably more. Finally, Dragon spoke.

"That's the truth?"

'"It is, I swear it."' Dragon took a moment before deciding to keep his end and reached for his bag to grab the bandages inside. Lativius reached out and placed his claw on Dragon's shoulder, stopping him, but Old Man took the action as hostile and stood up, but a gesture from Dragon stopped him.

'"Don't. You'll just waste your supplies. I'm going to die, I already lost too much blood before you found me."' Dragon looked at him.

"Then why tell us all that?" Lativius pointed to Dragon's sword.

'"That's why."' Dragon drew the sword and presented it before him horizontally.

"What's so special about this? I mean. Sure it's weird as hell, mainly because it appeared when I was born and can't get lost, but what's so special?" His question brought a smile to Lativius' aged face.

'"You just confirmed my suspicions. That sword has a name by the Lati, Sword of the Lati. A bit cliché but no one had anything better. It was so lost long ago that it was believed to be myth by the time it's story reached my ears, but there's no mistaking the power this blade has. It is said that only the Guardian of Lati can bear this sword, but it was also rumoured that the bearer was also the Guardian of Dragons." Dragon blinked.

"Wait, you mean me?" Lativius nodded before sighing, wincing as he did. He didn't have much time left.

'"Tell me, do you know of a Soul Dew?"' Dragon nodded.

"When a Lati dies they become one, right?"

'"Partially. The Lati in question can choose to become a Soul Dew but not many do for who would want to spend eternity, unless they are destroyed, encased in an gem. The ones who do are often remembered. But there is something else Lati can do but it is much harder and must be done on the brink of death, not right at death. The reason it is so hard is because one needs the strength to perform it."'

"What does it do?" Asked Dragon.

'"It transfers all the user's knowledge, powers, and abilities to another. Doing so would give you all of my powers and memories."' Dragon thought for a moment before he caught on.

"Wait, me?!" Lativius nodded.

'"Understand my reasonings. Even though I just arrived I know that the Darkness is not far behind. No matter how powerful Arceus is, he couldn't have defeated all of the Darkness and soon that world will be destroyed, but I know the Darkness. It spoke many times during the fighting and the main thing it would say was that it would hunt down every Pokémon and human, that it couldn't make more of itself until it destroyed everyone of any world, no matter if they fled. It may have been evil but it was stupid. Sooner or later it will track us here, and even if the legendaries are here as well for the Guardians to command into battle, they would not be enough."' Dragon thought over it for a moment be fore realization hit him.

"Me being the Guardian of Lati, or Dragons, or whatever, means I have my own hidden strength, right?" Lativius nodded.

"And you want to give me more to fight something that not even the Guardians could defeat on my own?" He was hesitant but Lativius nodded once more.

"Then no. That's just stupid. To ask me to throw my life away on a possibility. Besides, I don't even have access to this power you speak of, if it even exist." Lativius expected this and prepared his response when Old Man spoke.

"Dragon, listen. What have I always told you." At first Lativius thought he was talking to him before Dragon stood up and turned to Old Man before speaking.

"That I was always meant for something." Dragon seemed to grumble it out. Old Man nodded.

"And, maybe this is it. I've seen a lot of liars in my time and that experience tought me how to identify them. This, uh, Lativius, here isn't lying. Maybe you can't feel whatever power he's talking about right now but maybe you will later. Besides, if he's wrong and the Darkness, if I'm right, doesn't show up at all and you just get a lot of power, and knowing you, you'll find something to use it for something. Like maybe protecting, uh, whatever he is,"

'"Pokémon."' Said Lativius. Old Man nodded to him.

"Pokémon, protecting the Pokémon from the people of this world using them for something. Whatever they are they sound powerful with abilities one can only dream of. And I know more than anyone, the more power someone has, the more dangerous they become, no matter who it is. But you, I know that if you had power you would use it for the good of everyone else and not for yourself. With power comes responsibility, and sometimes one must be shown that responsibility, and I know that that would be you."

Dragon let his words roll around in his mind for awhile before finally deciding. Looking to Lativius he spoke.

"What do I do and what should I expect?" Lativius smiled slightly.

"Just stand there, I'll do the rest. You will be receiving, like I said earlier, knowledge, power, and my abilities, meaning your head might hurt from the knowledge surge and your body might also hurt from the strength. Also," Lativius paused, wondering how he might take the next bit, though truthfully not even he was sure of it himself. "Well, legends spoke that if a Lati did this to human, the human might have physical changes, but I'm not sure what they might be." Dragon thought for a moment before steeling his nerves.

"Well, no pain, no gain right?" Dragon glanced at his sword before twirling it around before sheathing it in it's sheath. "Alright, do it." And Dragon braced. He didn't know exactly what to expect so he expected it all.

Lativius nodded before slowly rising off the ground, holding his left claw over his wound.

'"Know this, even though I would die anyway and see my mate once more, dying by giving you my power, is an honor. I wish I got the chance to know you better, Dragon."' Dragon smirked.

"Well, I'm about to know a lot about you so can't say the same, but, thanks." Lativius smiled before nodding and closed his eyes. Old Man backed up. He wasn't sure what was about to happen but it would be big, and possibly dangerous.

It took a while but soon enough something started happening. It started at Lativius' wingtips and worked it's way down. Dragon thought he was ready for anything but when Lativius suddenly started dissolving, he was taken by surprise. The dissolved parts looked like powder-y snow as it floated around Lativius to his front before making a bee line towards Dragon and went right into his chest, when it did all but his sword and sheath disappeared, and that's when the pain started, just not how he imagined it.

It felt as if something was growing under his skin, pushing outwards on his back and his stomach on either side. Then, his skin suddenly had lines running across it in red before red, white and black scales started coming from the lines, their colors being distorted by the red, and if Old Man had to guess, he would say that it was blood, Dragon's blood which appeared as Dragon's skin was ripped appart. Old Man could only watch on in silent horror. But Dragon didn't. When his skin started ripping due to the scales he couldn't hold it in anymore and cut lose a blood chilling scream and squeezed his eyes shut. Soon after his scales came the feathers that grew at an astounding rate to their full length but they too had blood on them, just not as much.

While that was happening, Dragon failed to notice that his legs disappearing and get replaced by two flight tails as his body enlargened both around and in length. The growing sensation continued on the whole time until a pair of wings appeared on his back, growing to their full length of a meter each with the two spikes on the wingtips, while a smaller pair of wings appeared on the edge of Dragon's belly. They were only a quarter the size of his larger wings and only had one spike on each wing. When his wings grew the scales and feathers grew with them.

Next was his arms, neck, and head. His forearms started growing in length, though only by a couple inches, and curved out into ovals. He lost his pinky finger as it shrank into his hand while the rest changed the way they looked. The tree remaining fingers on each hand kept the first two knuckles but the third turned into claws and grew only a little bit in length. His thumbs did the same but only with one knuckle, not two. His palms melded into his arms, causing them to be longer. The scales and feathers were noticeably more smaller on his arms and fingers. His upper arms grew slightly like his lower but thinned out instead of thickening.

His neck was the most simple. All it did was thicken and enlongate.

His hair fell out as scales and feathers took their place. His nose disappeared as his face enolagated to a curved point and his mouth moved to the underside of his head. His ears enolagated and curved backwards, forming the traditional Latios ears. A diamond formed onto of his forehead with the top point being thinner and longer than the bottom part. Finally, his eyes went from oval-ish to curved triangles.

All throughout the transformation, Dragon's scream of pain turned into a roar of anguish which pierced fear into Old Man's beating heart as Dragon's vocals changed to match that of a fierce dragon.

When it was all done Lativius was gone and a different Lati was floating before Old Man who fell back in fright. He didn't expect that and something told him that neither did Dragon or the recently deceased Lativius. Slowly Dragon's roar died out and he fell to the ground, landing with a thump.

Old Man took a moment but soon forged enough will to approach the mostly black and white creature before him. Reaching out slowly, Old Man placed his hand on the thing's neck to feel to see if it was real. The softness of Dragon's feathers proved that this was no dream but reality.

'That means this is Dragon.' Old Man cleared his throat before speaking.

"Dr-Dragon?" No response. Clearing his throat again, Old Man reached out and shook what he guessed would be the equivalent to a shoulder and asked again, though this time more louder.

"Dragon? Please don't be dead?" This time he had luck.

Slowly, as if extremely tired, Dragon's eyes opened and Old Man found himself staring at two different colored eyes. The right blood red like Lativius', the left the original blue of Dragon's normal eyes, just that now they were larger.

'Hell, his entire body is larger.' Thought Old Man.

Dragon attempted to half smile and raise his head but dropped it right afterwards.

"Just rest, you deserve it. I'll handle the rest, somehow." Old Man stood and looked around after barely managing a nod and closed his eyes. He had no clue what to do. He needed to get Dragon somewhere safe and the closest place was the lake but how to get there? Looking over Old Man found a couple fallen limbs. Maybe he could make a stretcher. Looking back at Dragon, Old Man sighed. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: I don't give a shit if you hate 'cause haters gonna hate so just fuck off if you do. To all those who don't, please excuse my crude language but I really just liked making this chapter that I did it in one day, and proof reading it the next. This is my version of a black Latios and there are obvious differences and there will be some hidden differences. If you like, please review. Also, I'm an asshole in case you didn't know so go ahead and call me one if you wish.**


	6. Who Am I?

**A/N: Hope of Morning by Icon for Hire**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Images, flashes, sounds, and scents he never before known came and went before he could fully grasp them, but they were there, and they changed his point of view many times. Fighting techniques, etiquette of a noble, and variables he never even thought were possible revealed themselves in an blur.

Then suddenly it all stopped and he opened his eyes but when he did one question remained, who was he?

Was he Dragon, or perhaps he was Lativius. But neither of those names worked for him. Did that mean he was no longer what he was? Deciding to back up, the confused being thought over who and what he was.

He WAS human and he WAS a Latios, but now he was a mix of the two. A half-ling then. Then that meant he wasn't either Dragon or Lativius. Then WHAT is he? If nothing else he needed to know that. Looking around, the being found himself at the bottom of the cliff that held the cave, next to the lake with the sun just barely above the horizon, and Old Man no where to be seen.

Rising off the ground, the being floated over the lake to look at his reflection. Neither of his previous forms met his eyes. Instead, a Latios with black feathers in place of blue, four wings, one red eye, one blue, a red six sided outline of an arrow in place of the triangle, a diamond in place of a dew drop, and three fingers with and thumb, a claw to that of an Lati took the place of the last knuckle giving him claws but hands as well, on each arm, which he soon found were flexible like a wrist, just not as much, meeting his sight.

But something was missing. Looking around for it, the being summoned the Sword of Lati to him before strapping across his chest, the handle on his right. Looking back at his reflection the being thought once more before coming to a conclusion.

He was a type of Lati, that was clear, meaning he was a dragon, but his human side affected his form. He was also a warrior, a sword was normally the sign of a warrior, and his past experiences of both lives pointed to that conclusion as well.

So, now that he knew what he was, his only choice was to go by that title, which just happened to be his old name. He was a dragon who was a warrior, Dragon Warrior, and that's who he'd stay as.

'NO!' Thought Dragon furiously, halting all other thoughts. He was Dragon Warrior and not because that was what he was now but because that is who he was born as. The memories that now bounced around in his head weren't his, not all of them. Grasping them, Dragon put them in one place to keep from getting mixed up but he knew that they would be there if he needed them.

"Looks like someone's awake and walking." Turning around, Dragon found Old Man standing at the edge of the lake looking at him.

"Or would floating be a better word?" He said with a light chuckle.

"You do know who I am right?" Said Dragon before freezing. "Wait, how am I speaking?" Dragon asked himself.

"Well, you see, you move your mouth and tounge and sounds come out in the form of words." Said Old Man in a slow voice like he was talking to a child, but his grin betrayed his amusement. Dragon glared at him before floating back over land.

"No, I mean why am I able to speak like this? Normal Pokémon cannot talk like humans without long periods of training and practice. If anything I should be cooing or something." Old Man raised a brow.

"You, cooing? Well that'll be amusing to see." Dragon sighed while pinching the bride of his nose, what was left of it anyway.

"Alight, tell you what, I'll give you a brief overlook of Pokémon, alright? Now shut up and pay attention." Not even bothering to give him a chance to respond, Dragon continued.

"Pokémon have their own separate language, culture, etc., ect.. Certain Pokémon can learn telepathy to speak with their minds which is what Lativius was doing last night. My point is, when Lativius gave me his powers, abilities, and knowledge; he never had the ability to speak like a human." Old Man thought over his words for a moment before speaking.

"Is that why you look the way you do?" Dragon looked over himself before shrugging.

"I guess. Lativius did say that there was a chance that I could have physical changes and that he had no idea what would happen since I am, or was, human. Maybe that's why. I'm more that likely half human and half Latios. Maybe some of my human traits carried over to this form like talking." Looking down at his 'hands' he continued, "I'm also going out on a limb here and say that flexible claws is another trait along with my feathers and eye, though I don't know about the extra set of wings." Old Man thought for a moment before nodding. Walking back to a bag he dropped earlier, Old Man continued.

"Could you possibly explain what the hell this is then?" With that, Old Man pulled what Dragon identified as an Pachirisu out and held it up with, if he was guessing right, a shotgun wound that took its life.

Dragon just stared for a moment before scoffing in curiosity.

"Well that's unexpected."

* * *

It was quite an experience flying, the freedom he felt from it was amazing, but sadly Dragon had more pressing matters. Like for instance keeping Old Man from falling off his back.

"Can you stop moving so much, you're making this a lot harder than it should be."

"Oh shut up ya big bird." Dragon just groaned again.

"I told you, I'm a dragon, not a bird."

"Than explain the feathers. Ha, bet you can't." Said Old Man in a smug tone.

"They're there so I can turn invisible." Responded Dragon while rolling his eyes.

"Bullshit." Dragon grinned.

One moment Old Man was riding on his grandson's back above the trees, next he was miraculously floating through the air with nothing holding him up. And he reacted as any sane man would.

"HOLYSHIT! FUCKFUCKFUCK!" Screamed Old Man as he flailed his arms about. Dragon couldn't help it anymore and burst out laughing, dropping his invisibility as he did. Old Man, now able to see his grandson once more, started yelling again, though this time he directed it at Dragon.

"What the fuck was that about!" Though he stopped laughing, a grin was glued to his face as he looked back at his companion.

"Like I said, invisible." Dragon honesty didn't know _how_ he turned invisible, but he didn't question it. Looking forward again, Dragon spotted what they were looking for. "Look, there." Dragon pointed to what appeared to be a herd of deer. After watching them for a moment, Old Man asked the question that rattled around his head.

"What the hell are those?"

"Stantler. The deer Pokémon. There are more deer-like Pokémon, even an legendary I think, but even so, they confirmed it."

"You mean your outlandish theory of the world's animals turning into Pokémon?" Dragon sighed.

"Yes, that. Besides, I have Lativius' memories, remember, when I told you earlier that I had his memories right before we left. He heard Arceus clearly. He asked Giratina to transport the legendaries,"

"I thought he said Guardians." Said Old Man, cutting Dragon off.

"Does it really fucking matter? Guardians are legendaries, end of story. Anyways, transport the legendaries and some kind of power. Well, the legendaries was shown when Lativius fell so I'm guessing that the power was energy meant to transform our world's animals, and the evidence before us proves that." Dragon finished by gesturing towards the Stantler. Old Man sighed before speaking.

"Guess that means that I better start learning all of their names then." Dragon scoffed, catching Old Man's attention. "What?" Dragon looked back at him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be worrying about learning their names. Pokémon, with the exception of the most either feral, dominantive, or one's who can't vocally speak, literally say their own names. The ones who don't are often the most recognizable once you learn their names. What you should worry about is the fact that a Pokémon, even the smallest ones, are extremely dangerous. Pokémon have powers beyond your imagination. I recommend using the internet and research Pokémon abilities."

"Uh, care to give an example?" Dragon looked back at the herd of deer and tilted his head, giving the question a thought before coming up with the best way to explain it.

"Of the Pokémon world, now our world, there are eighteen types of Pokémon. The types being various and all have their own advantages and disadvantages. The Pokémon's type, or in some cases; types, depend on the way the Pokémon are formed, the way they look, the place they live, and the way they adapted to their home. The last was more of the point of Pokémon being able to use attacks or abilities that are not of their typing." Dragon glanced back. "You keeping up?" Old Man's brows were brought together but he nodded none the less. Dragon nodded in return and turned back around.

"To help know what kind of Pokémon you are facing down is by taking in the surroundings. This forest for example," Dragon paused for a moment, "Maybe I should tell the types first." Dragon mumbled to himself before speaking louder once more. "The types are bug, dark, dragon, electric, fairy, fighting, fire, flying, ghost, grass, gound, ice, normal, psychic, poison, rock, steel, and water.

"Most Pokémon who have one type normally have a second type in correspondence with the first but the first type can normally be identified by identifying their habitats, but that to lays the problem. While the habitat can tell you the type of Pokémon are in the area, doesn't mean that it'll tell you the exact type of the Pokémon that you're facing down. Some places its easier, others, like this forest, its harder. Here there are a variety of Pokémon that could be here but is still dwindled down to a few. That being mainly normal, grass, flying, electric, poison, water, and bug. Sometimes you'll find an odd one like fighting or dragon, but just not as much.

"Now, individually, you can tell the typing by the way it looks." Dragon gestured to the Stantler. "Take them for example, what do you think their typing would be?" Old Man just blinked in surprise at the suddeness of the question and couldn't come up with an answer.

"Here, let me give an actual example before the test. I, myself, am an dual type but only one is truly apparent. Earlier, you called me a bird but you were only basing you guess off of only my feathers and what knowledge you had of Pokémon. In truth, you need to expand your survey. Sure I have feathers, but underneath is scales, I have a pair of overly large wings, sharp claws, large eyes, and fangs. That can all conclude to one type. And since I'm organic that rules out steel, rock, ice, and ground. What am I?"

"Alright, going off of what you told me before, you know like when you start blabbing off random things, you're a dragon?"

"Bingo. Want to guess what else I am? Here's the hint, I don't flap my wings so how am I flying and it can be marked right up there with magic."

"What's that thing that lets people make things float or move and all that."

"Psychic."

"Yeah that's it, wait, thats one of the type's names." Dragon nodded and mouthed 'yeah' without even turning around.

"Now to continue with the lesson, what type is a Stantler? Remember, analyze the surroundings and the way they are designed. Truthfully this will take experience, the best being one-on-one battling." Old Man sighed and rubbed his eyes before looking so-called Stantler.

Their body structure seemed the same as an normal deer and acted like they were normal. No wings so no flight, they didn't seem to be able to produce electricity, and didn't have gills so they couldn't be water. That only left two more and Old Man hoped he got it right so that these 'lessons' could end.

He sighed once more.

"Are they normal?" Dragon waited a moment before answering.

"Yup."

After that both just stayed there, floating in the middle of the sky. Dragon actually had to delve into Lativius' knowledge just to explain that.

Dragon stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Let's go to you're place and then you can take me home."

"What are you talking about? I thought you wanted to stay for a week."

"With what's happening I'd much rather check on them before, uh," Dragon paused. He thought back to something that came up, something he still wasn't sure of himself.

"Before what? Know what, don't tell me, I don't want to know. Besides, how the he'll are you going to explain what happened when you look the way you do?" Dragon just grinned before turning towards Old Man's house.

"You let me worry about that."

* * *

"Alright, I've had It! What the fuck are you doing?!"

Old Man was leaning against his truck with his gun next to him while he waited for Dragon to get done with whatever he was doing. And now he was getting impatient.

"Oh quit your wining, I'm done." And the next thing Old Man knew is Dragon strolling around the truck, with arms, legs, and everything human. Old Man just looked on with astonishment plastered across his face. Dragon couldn't help but chuckle.

"What, something wrong with my face?"

"H-how?"

"What? Oh, this?" Dragon gestured to his body, his human body outfitted with everything he had on before. "This is simply one of the abilities of an Latios, but this form feels more real than what the experiences that Lativius had. I think that my human half makes it so my human form is real." Dragon looked up from his gear he was messing with to look at his grandfather. Old Man waved his hands side to side above his head.

"I don't want to know, you're freaking me out enough as it is. Just get in the dam truck." With that Old Man grabbed Dragon's shotgun off the hood and threw it to Dragon who caught it with no problem, before grabbing his own gun and got into his truck. Dragon just kept chuckling as he got in as well.

* * *

Neither said a word as they made their way to Dragon's home, but Dragon did catch Old Man glancing at him and shaking his head every once in a while, which made Dragon snort in amusement.

Finally the farm gate came, and with it came the farm. They expected different things but not this.

The vehicles blocked the gate leading to the animals, who were now Pokémon per Dragon's prediction, and it looked like a few people are sticking out of the second floor windows with guns.

"Any idea what that's about?" Asked Old Man. Dragon looked to the Pokémon, to the vehicles, the house, then back to the Pokémon.

"I think I have an idea." Dragon kept staring at the Pokémon and, though the distance would make it hard for a normal person, he could identify all of the Pokémon. There were Milktank in place of the cows, a Tauros for the bull, Mareep, Flaaffy, and Ampharos for the sheep, Torchic and its evolutions for the chickens, the Tepig evolutions for the pigs, and the Ponyta and Blitzle evolutions took place of the horse Pokémon. Dragon could only guess at what was going to happen if life on the farm continued like before.

Pulling up to the house, Old Man and Dragon got out just as Dragon's mother came rushing out followed by the others, most of which were holding guns.

"Oh thank god!" His mother exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Dragon just stood there for a moment as his mother held him. When she released him she started checking over his body for injuries, but soon found none before backing away.

"Thank God your safe." She said with tears of joy falling from her eyes. Dragon looked around to the rest of his family, all had concerned looks, though Darin and Rayzel looked more excited than concerned.

"What happened here? With all those guns out it looks like you're preparing for a fight or something."

"Or something, we woke up and found those things where the animals were, like they ate them and took their place." Answered Bearit and pointed with his gun to the enclosures.

"You mean the Pokémon?" Dragon grinned. "I don't think they ate the animals, I think they ARE the animals." His family, apart from Old Man and his cousins, all opened their mouth slightly and took the look to a fish. His cousins on the other hand brightened up.

"Hah, told you they were Pokémon! Come on, let's go check them out!" Exclaimed Darin and he and Rayzel made to run for the Pokémon. Darin's voice shook the others out of their shock and Bearit and Havadar grabbed their sons as they went by.

"How do you know that?" Asked Grandpa. Dragon shrugged.

"Last night there was some big flash of light and the next morning, well, all of the animals were gone and in place were the Pokémon so I just put two and two together. Wait, have any of you bothered to check the news?" Dragon asked with a deadpanned look. His family looked sheepish.

"Uh, no. Should we?" Asked Sara. Dragon just facepalmed and nodded.

"And while you guys do that, I'm going to go and feed the Pokémon." Dragon's cousins jumped up at that. "But, you two will stick strictly to your jobs and then we're coming straight back, no playing around. If I'm right then the Pokémon would have the abilities like in the games and anime meaning that they are possibly dangerous. Alright, get in the truck." With that Dragon walked off to where his truck was parked blocking the road before anyone could stop him with Darin and Rayzel on his heels.

Old Man sighed and looked over who was left.

"Well, let's go inside and see if there's anything on the news." Said Old Man and ushered everyone inside.

* * *

He had a feeling, and normally when he had a feeling whatever it was happened. This was a repeating thought that Dragon had throughout his life. So, why was he surprised when Bully started making sounds but they sounded like words, in an comprehensible sentence, and in a way like they both were old friends. Simple, sometimes shit happens and you can't help but freeze and take a moment to figure if the world is against you and what you did to piss it off.

"Uh, you okay?" Said Bully.

Like right now for example. Sure he knew that with his change would come with the possibility of him understanding Pokémon, but actually experiencing it first hand was something else entirely. While he stood there staring at Bully, Dragon briefly had a recurrence from Lativius' memories of him having 'shit happens' days, particularly after her started working for Giratina.

'Which reminds me that I should probably find her. She might be able to help me out. If anything she can answer some questions.' Thought Dragon and immediately put it on his to do list right after a more important job, which would probably be done later tonight.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, it's just that I forgot that I could now understand you."

"Wait, you can?!"

"Yeah, let's just say that you and every other animal around the world were not the only ones that had something strang done to them last night." And with that Dragon used Psychic and picked up a couple bales of hay and put it where it needed to be without even having to jump the fence.

Bully just stood and watched the event unfold.

"Funny, I've never seen that before but I somehow know what it was."

"Yeah, I sort of expected that. Guess what changed you gave you instinctive knowledge of everything Pokémon, or at least some of it. See ya."

"Bye." Replied Bully.

After his 'interesting' talk with Bully, Dragon proceeded to put the rest of the hay for the cows in it's place in an similar way but made sure to drive the truck around so it didn't seem strange for random floating bales of bay to be floating around with a black aura surrounding it. Dragon didn't even have to leave the truck due to his Psychic abilities. In which case he found it strange that his psychic bag off an black aura instead of pink or blue.

'Well, this will make the chores easier, as long as I don't get caught.' Thought Dragon with grin, though that soon faded when he got to the sheep's enclosure. He could already hear them. Dragon groaned as he felt the coming headache. Maybe being able to understand Pokémon is a curse and not a blessing. Glancing out the windshield at the Electric type Pokémon as he past them, he couldn't help but voice his single fear.

"Dragon type or not, if any of those guys out there figured out any Electric type attack then this is going to hurt, _bad_." Sighing Dragon got out. He could hear electricity being charged. This was _not_ going to end well.

* * *

"You know that we're never going to let this down right?" Followed immediately by a chuckle.

"Shut up." The chuckling only intensified.

"Oh come on, you know that they are just showing their love."

"Alright, that's it," Dragon just turned and looked directly at the two adolescents, who were looking just up above his head. "If you two don't stop I'm going to get the rubber bullets and play target practice with you both." Dragon opened the door to the house. "Now, inside." Both moved quickly without another word inside, knowing full well that Dragon would keep to his promise.

No words were spoken as the trio walked through the hall to the living room where the rest of the family was, that is until they came to the door, the TV could be heard before they got there and from the sound of it the news was talking about the Pokémon that 'appeared' over night. Their arrival at the doorway caused all eyes within to look towards them. For a moment no one moved or said a word.

Then came the laughing.

Darin and Rayzel couldn't keep in any more and started laughing themselves once more, believing that they were now safe.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. What's the news say so far."

"Tell you what, let's go to you're room so you can get rid of those stinking clothes and I'll fill you in." Said Old Man after he stopped laughing but a grin was still glued to his face. Dragon just shook his head, scoffed, and threw his hands up.

"Whatever, let's go." Which only brought more laughing as Old Man followed Dragon to his room. Once there Old Man took a look around.

"Honestly not what I expected." Suddenly a flash of light appeared before disappearing just as fast behind him prompting him to turn. What was before him could only be described with two words; featherly ball. Old Man couldn't help it and literally fell on his was laughing. Dragon, in what he now considered his true form, had every single feather sticking straight out, making him look like a giant, round-ish ball floating in the air with horns sticking out on either side.

"Shut up already! Now start telling what was on the news while I try to get these back in order." Old Man, after finishing his latest laughing fit, did as asked, even if it sounded like an order. Dragon started matting his feathers down, starting with his head.

"Well, as you guessed, the whole world now has Pokémon and scientists from around the globe are already studying them. There are reports that there are no signs of any animal along with the fact that there were, and I'm quoting this part, "strange anomalies throughout the world of object falling from the sky"." Dragon stopped flattening his feathers and glanced at Old Man, raising a brow. Old Man just shrugged. "Hey, I don't know, it's just how they explained it." Dragon went back to his preening.

"Anyway, they confirmed that they only found one of the things that fell. Even got a picture of it. It was blurry but it looked a little larger than a cat, feline, and it was pink with a long tail." Dragon paused just long enough to give an response.

"It's Mew." Old Man blinked.

"What?"

"It's Mew. One of the Guardians." And he went right back to his preening.

"Whatever. The news said that scientists were going to do test to see if what it is and what it could do, along with others that didn't fall from the sky. But, me being me, I believe that the American government, being greedy, not all of them mind you, might just happen to use this Mew as you call it for some kind of military experiment. In fact, I already made a call to a friend who owes me and found where it is at. Two states from here in an underground base with an Army base on top to dissuade the common folk." By this point Dragon had finished preening and was now floating with his arms crossed.

"And let me guess, I'm not the common folk." It wasn't a question.

"Yup. Something told me you would want to get it out of there." Dragon nodded.

"Yeah. I planned on leaving to find the Guardians and Mew would play a big part in that."

"You know, normally this is where I ask how but seeing as the explanation would probably put me to sleep, I'll trust that you know what you're doing. Instead I'll ask this, how would the rest of your family take you suddenly running off?" Dragon looked troubled but decided to stick to his choice.

"What you said last night, "With power comes responsibility". Now I have the power, meaning I must have the responsibility, but what if my actions to that responsibility come back and hit them, my family. It's too late for me to give this power back so I gotta stick to it. If I go out there and start doing things that get me noticed then I have a chance of being identified or traced back here and putting everyone I love in danger. So I was planning to take a precaution to protect them from me." Old Man was silent and gestured for Dragon to continue. Dragon sighed.

"I was planning to wipe their memories and replace the ones with me with other events to cover it up." Neither didn't say a word and Dragon found it hard to look at his grandfather.

"You do realize your folly right?"

"Huh?!" Dragon wasn't expecting that. Old Man sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Even though you erase their memories of you, you're still in the system, still able to be tracked here though facial recognition, probably print and blood too." Dragon blinked.

"I thought you would oppose my choice." Old Man shook his head.

"No it's my fault. I told you that last night and you took it to heart like I wanted you to. Now I realize my own folly but I also know that you'll stick to your choice. So, instead, I'll help. I have another friend who also owe me, big time too, which is good in this case. I'll get you wiped from the system completely so you don't exist and you tie up the lose ends. I'm going to make a call, you just do whatever and be ready to leave, for good." Old Man walked past Dragon but stopped at the stairs.

"Since I know it's too late to go back, I'll say this. Your on the right track. You don't know what could happen, what will happen, or if it will all work out. Sometimes having no ties to anyone can make your job easier, just don't ever forget the reason for why you did it." Old Man turned his head to look at Dragon. "I can't say that I know what your going up against, but somehow I know this, your going to be outnumbered, outgunned, and with no road but the one before you. So here's my advice, when you are outnumbered, outgunned, and with only one road, turn to the side and make your own dam path. Fate may have given you this but that doesn't mean you have to stick to the obvious." With that Old Man left Dragon alone in his room, but just before he left he said one more thing. "And keep the pistols, if your father knew what kind of shit you were walkin' into he'd give 'em to ya." With that, With that, Dragon was alone.

And he felt the words and their meanings, and they eased his weighted heart. He would always protect his family, and right now this was the best way. Transforming, Dragon put up all but his sword, pistols, knife and the clothes he wore. Using his knife Dragon made it so just his pack and sheath were attached together. Dumping the contents, Dragon filled his pack with the five boxes of 45 shells after loading six more clips and slid them in to their places on his belt, giving four extra clips for each gun. Hefting his sheath-pack back onto his back, Dragon took one last look around his room before using his psychic powers to teleport his personal possessions to some random place far away. Just before he left Dragon caught sight of his dad's dog tags. Grabbing them, he decided it would be best to do something with them.

Turning off the light, Dragon made his exit and closed the hatch for the last time, ever. And walked down familiar steps for the last time, ever. Old Man was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, leaning against the wall with his head hanging. He looked up as Dragon stepped down the last step.

"It's done."

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Please review.**


	7. Plans and Goodbyes

**A/N: Big Balls by AC/DC. It's not what you think and once you get it you'll die laughing. Please R &R.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Dragon nodded slowly. His body felt numb. He was about to do something that would go against everything he ever thought he stood for, but at the same time it was everything he stood for. He was protecting his family, by letting them go.

Dragon walked past Old Man to the living room where his family still resided and watched them. Grandma saw him first.

"What is the matter?" Dragon straightened his face.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm going to leave with Old Man. Rayzel and Darin know about Pokémon enough that they can help ya here but Old Man doesn't so I'm going to stay with him for a while to rectify that." Everyone but Old Man looked at him.

"So you're leaving again." It wasn't a question and Dragon knew it. He nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." His mother looked troubled like she knew that something was up but gave a slow nod.

"If you think that that would be best. Just be safe."

'I can't promise that.' Thought Dragon. He nodded and bid goodbye. He found that Old Man wasn't behind him so he went outside. Old Man was by his truck.

"Ready?" Dragon nodded. They got in and drove away. Dragon angled the side mirror to see the house. His mother was just outside the door, waving.

"Stop at the gate." Said Dragon as he watched his mother go back inside.

Old Man did, stopping just outside the gate with Dragon's side facing the house. Dragon just stared at the house in silence. Old Man broke it.

"He said it would take a few days to completely wipe you from record. You just have to clean up the leftovers." Dragon knew what he was talking about. The leftovers being anyone who remembered him. No one outside his family really paid attention to him, the ones who did was just collateral damage. He had no birth papers because they were accidentally burned and his mother hadn't got around to getting another one.

A single tear formed at his eye, and with it Dragon reached out to their minds and felt them all. The tear fell and as it did, the memories of him disappeared. Replaced by other scenarios. The pictures with him in it were altered. That was harder but still doable. Any regiments of Junior was gone, to never be returned.

Dragon looked forward.

"Let's go." Old Man didn't argue and drove off.

* * *

The bird's chirps sounded throughout the trees that surrounded him. The grass waved as the wind blew past. Breathing in and out slowly, Dragon lifted his sword slowly until it pointed diagonally in front of him. His eyes closed. Only dressed in pants, his skin drenched in sweat and his hair soaked, Dragon stood in a clearing bare of any shrubs or rocks. He breathed in, dragged his right foot back feeling the dirt between his toes and brought the sword back until it was at his side. His eyes still closed.

They flashed open. Slash left, spin right, slash down, stab, jump back, repeat. The sun was high in the sky by now but his constant practice drove Dragon right past that. He had nothing else to do. He wouldn't be able to leave until he was gone from the system. But that wasn't even the real reason why he was waiting. Old Man's friend who gave the information about the where abouts of Mew decided to help a little more. This morning he came with the blueprints of the base and since then Old Man and his friend had been planning on the best point of entry. Seeing as he wasn't needed Dragon decided to train and had been doing so since morning.

Truthfully he didn't really like the idea of harming any American for he was one. But now he was something more and had an higher calling than serving just the U.S. He had to protect the Pokémon, particularly the legendaries. It was more like guide them than protect them though. In this world, war was the main sport, not Pokémon battles. That might change but that would take years. Until then, Dragon had make sure no one who thought they could use legendaries for their power or sway the general public get a chance to.

Dragon already believed the some religious fanatics would oppose Pokémon while others would start worshiping them, more fanatics to deal with, only that they might be useful.

'Just as long they don't start killing in the name of some legendary I'm fine with it.' Dragon thought. Breathing slowly once more to calm himself, Dragon relaxed. There was reason he was training in his human form. While he had power to fight for long periods of time in his true form, his human form wasn't as strong. The powers surge did alter his form but now Dragon had to get used to it. Hence the training. Dragon did everything he could think of. Running, pushups, situps, jumping, even free-running. It was more like getting reacquainted to his body than training. By the time he started praticing with his sword again Dragon had good belief in his abilities.

Walking over to his discarded clothing, Dragon refitted his dress attire and made his way back to Old Man's house. A simple cabin that could have been mistaken for a hunting cabin. One bedroom and a main room with an outhouse. Not something you commonly see now days but it was there. Old Man and his friend was at the table having a beer when he walked in. His entrance caused them to look over.

"Well look who decided to show. Where the hell have you been?" Asked Old Man.

"You two looked like you were having fun, didn't want to get in the way." Replied Dragon. Old Man waved him off.

"Whatever, I don't care anymore but we've been done for hours." Walking over, grabbing a beer from the counter, Dragon sat down at the table and popped the lid off with his hand. His bare hand the stranger noticed. He looked at Old Man.

"You weren't kidding were you?" Old Man nodded. Dragon took a sip and looked to the stranger than to Old Man.

"You told him." It wasn't a question. Old Man wagged his hand.

"Only the basics. Just that you have some strange abilities, you're stronger, faster, smarter. Just enough to get the point across."

"Yup. The less I know the better." Said the stranger. He looked to Dragon and extended his hand. "Name's Carless." Dragon accepted his hand.

"No it's not." The edges of "Carless' " mouth rose.

"No it's not."

Dragon took his hand back and looked at Old Man. "So what's the plan?" Old Man leaned forward and rest his arms on the table and unrolled a paper at the edge of the table out. The group placed their beers on it to keep it closing. It was a two frame blueprint. One frame showed the layout to the base from the sky, showing it in a square wall line with various lines indicating walls for buildings. The other was a side view, showing how tall the building was and the various levels of the complex. Not to forget the long tube leading underground.

"Hate to say it but this is the only one I could get. My server was getting tracked so I had to get the hell out of there." Said Carless.

"Don't worry, you tried your best." Said Old Man. Carless nodded.

"Even so, I did get a glace at the rest before leaving the system. Only the base's prints were there, along with the elvator shaft." He pointed to the tube. "Don't know what they added to that but it doesn't matter now. I can help you get in, but once you get to that elevator you're on your own. I do have one question though. I know you want to break in to get that pink thing, but how the hell do you plan on getting out?" Dragon looked up from the prints.

"I plan on sneaking in but I expect it to get a little bumpy on the way out."

"Fair enough. Alright, your grandfather here said you can fly, which is good so you can get there, but money's on it that there is radar so stay low until the wall. The only way to directly access the complex is through the security doors that take fingerprint scans to gain entry, along with every other door on the inside, so you'll need a finger." He looked at Dragon. "That is, of course, if you don't mind getting your hands dirty."

"I won't be able to get out if I am." Dragon took a drink his beer.

"Fair enough." Carless looked back to the plans. "The wall is the only was to keep hidden but also serves a problem, guard shifts change every thirty minutes with nine guards at a time. That means two on each outer wall and one on the catwalk leading to the main complex, third level. Which is good because that is the only level you can use to access the elevator. But back to the guards." He used a pen and marked nine spots, one on each corner, one between them, and one on the catwalk.

"The eight guards on the wall are easy to get by, the ninth, not so much. Technically he doesn't have to be on watch, just waiting for the shift change. When that happens all the guards move at the same time. The corner guards move to center positions, the center guards move to a corner, except for the Northwest guard. He moves to the center of the North wall where the new guard is now positioned and moves back to the main complex to do whatever. As he does so another guard takes position on the catwalk. That is your opportunity to get inside, how is on you."

"I'll handle it."

"Next is your choice. The elevator has two entry ways. One is through air vents to get on top. Second is to get into the elevator itself and ride it down. Once you enter the building just follow this corador," Carless pointed to a hallway, "don't miss the turns and don't get seen and you'll be fine. If you want to try your luck in the ventilation shafts all you gotta do is make a right to a room upon entering the main building and there should be a vent on the ceiling at the edge of the room. After you get down to the science lab, which is what I think it is, your on your own." Dragon looked over the blueprints and the writings on it before nodding.

"Simple, to the point, and leaves lots a space open for me to improvise."

"Which is what you'll have to do, we honestly don't know what to expect so be ready for anything." Said Old Man for the first time since they started going over the plans. "You memorize this?" He tapped the blueprints. Dragon nodded. Old Man grabbed the prints, crumbled them and threw them into the fire pit. Dragon just shrugged and finished his beer.

"Well I'll be seeing y'all later. I gotta go disappear before the government tries to track me again. Tell me kid, why are you doing this?" Dragon thought to a moment.

"Simple. That "pink thing" is powerful, and so are the other ones that can be considered legendary."

"You mean the creatures right?" Dragon nodded.

"Some of them have special powers that others don't. So powerful in fact that they could be considered God's. Hell, by now there's probably fanatics praising them or something. The legendary ones also rarer than the common variety Pokémon, which is what they are."

"Okay, but that isn't what I meant. Why are you going against the U.S.?"

"I'm not." Old Man crossed his arms.

"Explain." Dragon looked between them and sighed.

"Pokémon are powerful, more powerful than any other creature man has ever witnessed aside from God. This puts them directly in the spotlight of humanity, and a constant repeating action of humanity is that if they find something powerful they must take it and use it for war, or misuse it and endanger the world. That's not always true but most of the time it is. First it was a rock, then a club, a mace, a sword, a spear, bows, guns, nuclear bombs. It never ends. And now, now there's a living weapon that, in a sense is capable of being tamed.

"But that's the problem. They, are, living. They have lives, families, understandings, emotions; everything a human has. To tame them would mean trying to bend the will of a person, doable, but it requires unending pain to break someone's will, imagine what people would do to Pokémon, they wouldn't have a second thought. I don't plan on turning against the U.S., I plan on protecting them, the Pokémon, or at least the legendaries, from the cruel ways of humanity. From everyone. They have lives, and someday everyone will coexist in theoretical peace. But until then someone has to teach them, with actions and words." Determination had filled his eyes and they saw it. Finally, Carless sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"You know that you won't be able to stay innocent right. If anyone sees your face you'll be hunted, no matter what. Some will try to capture you, others will try to kill you. You'll have to defend yourself to your fullest."

"I know what it means but it's what I have to do. There's more though, more than simply protecting the Pokémon."

"Yeah I know. Your grandfather told me, some kind of dangerous enemy right. I just hope your ready for what's to come." He turned and went for the door.

"I won't be." Said Dragon without even turning. Carless stopped and looked back. Dragon eyed him by barely turning his head. "No one can be, I can only be ready enough." Carless nodded and left.

"My friend called." Said Old Man after a good time past. "Just before you got back. Said you were out of the system." Dragon nodded.

"Thanks. I'm gonna take a bath." Dragon walked out of the house and back into the woods but stopped at a fresh water stream that seemed to randomly start. Steam was coming off non-stop. A hot spring. It was one of Old Man's reasons for building his cabin here. Just down the stream a ways was a small five foot waterfall into a small pond a couple feet deep before continuing on.

Sighing, Dragon transformed and slowly sank into the water.

"Some times this is all I need."

* * *

Over twenty empty bottles of beer had taken residence on the table since he had been gone. **KLUNK**. And another just joined. Dragon leaned against the wall.

"What are you doing?" Old Man looked up, then reached for another beer.

"The same thing I did when your father left; drink until I pass out. I did that on his last tour leave and again when he didn't return. Somehow I knew he wouldn't be returning, and I didn't even try to stop him. I am a horrible father, and an even worse grandfather to be letting you go." He tried to stand like he was going to make a point, but the alcohol had got to him and he fell. Dragon moved forward and caught him before he hit the floor. Dragon sat down against the wall and put Old Man next to him who slouched against Dragon. The open beer had rolled away, it's contents pouring out. Tears started to from at Old Man's eyes.

"I knew somehow. I don't know how I knew but I did and I didn't do anything. I even smiled to his face and said "I'll see you when you get back." That was the last thing I said to him, not goodbye. I must have sounded like some cruel father who expected his son to do right or else." Sobs were coming now. Dragon wrapped a arm around him. Old Man had to be really drunk to be this emotional.

"That's enough." Said Dragon getting Old Man to quiet a littlle. "I can't even count the amount of times Dad spoke of you, and all in a good light. He loved you, don't you ever forget that." Old Man was now just barely making a sound.

They stayed there until Old Man was completely calm. When he was, Dragon checked on him and found him asleep. Picking him up, Dragon carried Old man to his room and laid him down. When he turned to leave a box labeled 'Son's' caught his eye. Glancing at Old Man Dragon took the box into the dinning room and to the table. After cleaning it off Dragon sat down with the box on top of the table and opened it. Inside was a picture of him, his father, and his mother. Below that was his dad's leather jacket, underneath were the medals his dad was awarded, even the Medal of Honor. There were multiple pictures of Dragon's dad or the things he seen during his tours. Dragon leaned back into his chair.

Old Man had kept them but put them up where he couldn't see them directly.

'Why though? Why keep them but hide-' The answer came like a train.

"Sounded like some cruel father."

He was ashamed. Old Man felt like it was his fault that Dragon's father died.

'And now he feels that if I die after I leave here it would be his fault.' Dragon glanced towards Old Man's rooms. 'I'd I leave tomorrow but there's a chance he'll do something. The best thing is to leave in the night.' Dragon looked outside a window. 'Like now.' Dragon got up and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. He hesitated but steeled his resolve. He had a job to do, besides he'll see Old Man again, someday.

* * *

A groan finally overcame the constant snoring within the darkness. Old Man finally woke but felt the affects of drink to much immediately and rubbed his head as he rose up from bed. Staggering, Old Man stood, turned the light on, and walked into the main room. On the table was the box marked 'Son's'.

"How did this get out?" Old Man mumbled to himself. Then he noticed the box's contents were out on the table in neat pile. Dual pistols rested on the folded jacket, ammo and holsters off to the side. A piece of paper was on the guns. "What the?" He picked the paper up and read it, sitting down as he did so.

 _Old Man, by now I'm gone, obviously you shouldn't come looking for me. You told me dad would've wanted me to have the guns but where I'm going all I'll need is my sword and abilities, besides, you can find a better use for them than me, though that might not be true._

 _You should know this, dad didn't join the military because you drilled him day and night, he didn't join because you expected him to, he joined because he wanted to make a difference like you did. And his death wasn't your fault. He died because he chose to. He'd rather die than watch his fellow soldiers die, but that didn't stop him from fighting to stay alive. If you ask me, that's what you did. You taught him to be a good man and to never sacrifice others for himself. He taught me that. To put others before myself, that I should take the burdens of others, to protect the weak and defend the innocent, and if that leads to my death then I'll welcome it with open arms._

 _You weren't a bad father nor were you a bad grandfather, you were the best you could be and taught us both to be strong and ready to do whatever to protect our family. Don't think my departure is because I hate you or are trying to make you proud, I know that I already have, just as my father did. Just do me one favor. Stop hiding what the box holds, it will never hide the truth. I'll see you again, I promise. Keep an eye on the news and social media, something tells me that I'll be on TV sooner or later._

 _Goodbye, Dragon._

Tears had already gathered at his eyes and were falling. Old Man's eyes drifted over to his son's family picture in its frame. Picking it up, he got a hammer and nail and hung it on the wall across from where he sat. He walked back to the table and looked at the guns and jacket. It was once his but he gave it to his son long ago. Old Man grabbed the holster belt, attached it, and holsterred the guns. Last he put on the jacket. He smothed out the leather. His brows pressed together when he felt an object in the pocket. Inside was a set of keys. He took a look outside.

Parked sideways facing the house was a black '67 Chevy Impala four-door. A piece of paper fluttered in the wind under the left wiper. Going outside, Old Man plucked the paper.

 _PS. The official story is that you kept dad's car. Just keep her tuned, I might want to borrow it some time in the future._

Old Man grinned and crumpled the paper. Getting in he took a feel of the leather seats and steering wheel. Looking in the glove box Old Man found an old pair of sun glasses. He put them on.

'Back again, huh, girl?' The car did once belong to him. Suddenly a flash of black flew across the morning sky caught his attention, it was gone before he could catch it. He knew what it was.

'Goodbye grandson. I'll be keeping my eyes out for you.'

* * *

Red eyes that once held anger and malice now held curiosity and, strangely, kindness stared into a portal like disk which showed a human-turned-Latios flying across the sky. Even more strange was the fact that anytime the being looked at the Latios, kindness would flow in. The being huffed and moved away as the strangely black Latios flew past the disk's limitation of view, the kindness slowly faded to be replaced by the calmness of a seasoned warrior.

As it did the shadows hiding it were left behind, revealing Giratina, Goddess, or Guardian by some, of the Reverse world. She continued flying until she came to another disk, this one showing a pink cat like creature in a human lab. Sadness showed slightly as Giratina watched her niece being tested on. It wasn't nothing lethal but it was still hard to watch. Honestly Giratina had half a mind to reach out and save Mew but the black Latios wanted to save her and that would be his test, a test to see if he was good to his word.

Giratina cringed as Mew looked desperate for help. It wasn't half a mind, it was whole. Mew didn't deserve that, her especially, but Giratina held herself back. It was the best test possible at the time for the Latios and she was ready to take any kind of beating her niece would have for letting this happen.

Mew was Giratina's first and only friend after being imprisoned. She actually found her own way in after questioning her father about her aunt. She literally tore a small portal into the Reverse world. At first Giratina wanted to attack but Mew's childish nature became a welcome distraction. So watching Mew be captured and tested on was a pain but one that must be dealt with, for now.

Giratina sighed.

'Don't worry for long, the Latios will show soon enough and we'll see if he's strong enough. He'll need to be.'

And so Giratina sat, waiting for the black Latios to reveal himself to the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait.**

 **Announcement: I will now be working on my other story again and transferring between the two from now on so the next chapter will be a while.**

 **Please review. Seriously, is writers lose enthusiasm who writing without supporters. So please, tell me your opinion, I want to know it.**


	8. She Said What?

**A/N: Hello all my readers.**

 **I'll sleep when I'm dead by Set It Off**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Nothing compared to freedom, and right now, Dragon's belief was that flying was freedom. It would never get old, especially for one who spent all their life grounded. But he had a job to do. So, flying at what Dragon guessed was near Mach 3. Which honestly felt like he was comfortably flying for fun. Looking down at his extra set of wings, an 'abnormality' for normal Latios, Dragon guessed they had something to do with it. Sometime he'd need to test how fast he could really go. Focusing back on his flight path, he took notice of the structure rising out of the greenery of, of all places, Alabama, Dragon turned invisible and slowed down as he neared, lowering his altitude to stay under radar if that was the place.

Gliding over the complex, Dragon matched the buildings and walls to what he saw previously on the blueprints. And if the guards on the walls and catwalk weren't enough then he didn't know what was. Looking at the sun nearing its highest point, Dragon figured right about now everyone on the base was either hungry or tired. Giving him the best chance to sneak in.

As Dragon moved closer to the catwalk the guards changed positions. As the one from the end of the catwalk turned to return back to the inside of the base, Dragon fell in line behind him and followed him to the door where he pressed his thumb to the panel on the side of the door and entered a code.

'5568. Need to remember that.' Just as the guard cleared the door, Dragon swooped in, being mindful of his wings, just before the door closed. A box room with another door and a hallway leading away met his sight. As the guard was about to walk down the hall, letting his gun hang at his side, Dragon knocked on the other door. The guard froze, grabbed his gun and looked over at the door. Quietly walking to the door, the guard pressed his ear against the door, listening. Moving back, the guard opened the door and pointed his gun.

Only to find an empty janitors closet. Dragon checked the hall, empty. Looking back at the man just before he closed the door.

"Hey." The guard spun around as a light flashed behind him, only to find himself staring back, fully decked in camo green and fully armored. He lowered the gun in utter befuddlement. The guard turned his head to the side.

"How in the?" Dragon pointed at his gun.

"You have my gun." The guard looked at the gun, then back up. A little blackish purple light was laced at the edges of Dragon's index and middle fingers. Before the guard could do anything, Dragon pressed his fingers to the man's head. His eyes rolled back and he fell into the closet. Grabbing the rifle, sidearm, radio, and ammo, Dragon put the guard in the closet and closed the door, sure that he would stay asleep. Before he closed the door though, Dragon put his two fingers to the guards head and did a brief scan for how to talk on the radio.

Feeling stupid for not checking before, Dragon looked around the room for cameras and found that the closet was a blind spot and he had been in it the whole time. Walking the path he memorized, Dragon soon found the elevator and saw a guard standing by the door. Just as he was about to turn the guard saw him.

"About dam time Scot. You know we're on a timed schedule. CO is gonna run our asses if we're late any longer." Going along with it, Dragon walked up next to him. Like the door, there was a finger print pad next to the elevator. The guard pressed his thumb when his face appeared on the screen next to it. A 'PERMISSION GRANTED' flashed a couple times before it switched to his 'face'. Hoping he got it right, Dragon put his thumb to the scanner. It took several seconds longer but the same words flashed and the elevator opened.

As the elevator went down the guard started to talk.

"Is the wife still mad?" Dragon glanced at him before shrugging.

"Well, she will be if you don't find your ring. Could of sworn I saw it on you this morning." Dragon looked at his ring finger, pretending to have just noticed it.

"Well, shit. Can't look for it now." 'Thank GOD that I got the voice right.' Dragon thought.

"I'll help you look for it later. Probably just left it in your locker." Dragon nodded. A faint 'ding' let them know they had stopped. Dragon was surprised at how fast they had moved. From the look at the blueprints the elevator went down for miles.

"It always gets me." Continuing his ruse.

"What?"

"At how fast this elevator is." He said as he stepped off, Dragon right behind him. In front of them were a pair of guards waiting.

"You're late." One said.

"Yeah, yeah. We know. Dickson decided to take the scenic route." Said Dragon's 'friend'. The pair of guards went by them to the elevator.

"Well, we were told that you got new orders. Another set of guys are coming down to take your normal patrol. The scientists need you with them in case that creature they're playing with becomes hostile. Just do as they ask. See ya." With that the two entered the elevator and disappeared behind the sliding doors.

"Come on Scot, let's see what the mad scientists need us for." He tapped Dragon's shoulder and moved down the hall with various turn offs. The man didn't turn down any of them and kept going forward to a door at the end of the hall.

'This is easier than I thought it would be, but it's no time to get cocky. Anyone could find that body at anytime.' Dragon thought as they reached the door. Just as the door opened, the guard with Dragon reached for his radio.

"I'm sorry, I think my ear piece is messing up. Did you just say that Dickson is unconscious and in a janitors closet?...But thats impossible." He turned to look at Dragon who had one thought.

'Well, speak of the devil and he will show himself.' The guard turned to look at him. Dragon feigned ignorance; raising his brow Dragon made himself look curious.

"I'm looking at him right now...Then explain how he got past the scanners...Alright, fine, I'll do it." Dragon knew it was coming and was already walking backwards slowly. The guard raised his gun at him. "You can stop now. I had my doubts but now I guess it's true. What did you do to my friend?"

"Don't worry about him." Dragon stopped moving and dropped the rifle, along with the sidearm, and shook his head.

"Let me guess, worry about myself right?"

"Well, yeah, but no. Scot, right? Well, Scot will wake up tomorrow morning from the best sleep he's ever had. What you should worry about is what could happen if I don't get into that room." People inside said room were either watching the two, securing the 'subject', or attempting to hide.

"Oh yeah, and what do you plan to do?"

"Simple. Release my friend in there and get the hell out of here." At the opposite end of the hall the elevator opened, revealing multiple guards filing out. The guard chuckled.

"And how do you plan on getting there with me here and them behind you." Dragon raised a brow and started walking towards him.

"Easy, you won't risk friendly fire." The smirk on the guard's face fell as he realized what he meant.

"Now wait a minute, let's not make any hasty moves now." The guard was nerves as he realized that he now had no hold over the situation.

"Halt! Don't make another move or I'll shoot." Dragon stopped.

"And risk shooting your man over here. Besides, you can't shoot what you can't see." With that Dragon gave off a flash, transforming back to his true form, and immediately turned invisible before anyone could see who he was and rose as high as he could.

"Where did he go?!" One guard asked.

"I don't know." Said the lone guard. "I'm coming to you." The guard slowly made his way to the others, jumping at any shadow along the way. As he did, Dragon floated through the door and pressed the 'LOCK DOWN' button. A blast door covered the doorway.

"What the? He must be inside. Go and get a blow torch, I think he locked it from the inside." The voice was faint but Dragon's ears picked it up.

"Well that doesn't leave me with much time." Said Dragon as he turned around and faced the scientists, dropping his invisibility as he did. "Don't worry about me, I'm just going to pick up my friend and be on my way." One of them fainted, not that anyone really cared at the moment. Dragon looked at the far end of the lab and found a large, four sided, glass cage with a little bed inside. On that bed was a larger than average cat. And if the pink fur or way to long of an tail didn't give it way, Dragon didn't know what would. Said cat car a starting to wake. As he approached the cage, a scientist got enough nerve to speak.

"What are you?"

"A Latios." Said Dragon without even turning. Mew was now fully awake and sitting on the bed watching Dragon.

"Mew? Mew, Mew mew Meeew." Dragon heard- "Huh? A Latios, but you're different than normal." Dragon nodded.

"Yeah I know, and I'll explain later. Let me get you out of here first. Can you fly or use your powers." Mew tried but couldn't get far before falling. Mew shook her head.

"Then get behind the bed. I'll break the glass and get you out." Mew nodded and got behind the bed. Dragon raised his claw and a green-ish aura surrounded it. Swinging it down, Dragon shattered the glass, causing an uproar among the scientists.

"Impossible!"

"That glass is three inches thick and just short of indestructible!"

"Where did it get that power?!"

Dragon ignored them and approached Mew and picked her up.

"Stay on my back. Just hold onto my sheath." Mew gave him a strange look when Dragon realised what he just said. "My sword sheath. That actually sounds worse. Just hold onto the thing on my back." Dragon could of sworn that Mew was giggling and rolled his eyes. 'Thank God for black scales and feathers.' Dragon thought as he started to blush. Shaking his head, Dragon turned around and found that the door was just opened and the guards came pouring in as the scientists scattered to the sides. Lining up and pointing their guns, the leader spoke.

"Alright, whatever you are I'm gonna guess that you were disguising yourself as Dickson earlier, meaning you can understand me, so I'll put it simple. Get on the fucking ground and don't move!" Dragon just raised a brow.

"Hey Latios?" Dragon looked behind him at Mew. "Ever been through a portal." She pointed at a black, spiral turning portal behind them on the opposite glass. Dragon's eyes widened at the sight, but before he could react, a whirlwind overtook the lab, pulling people down and sucking at vials, papers, and other lab equipment. As for Dragon and Mew, Dragon grabbed onto the bed, now thanking that it was bolted down. Mew on the other hand had another idea.

"Come on, don't worry about it." And before he could stop her, Mew jumped at the portal and disappeared into it. Dragon didn't care what Mew said. Anything that involves being sucked into a black abyss was something Dragon had on his 'No way in hell' list. Then, only to make Dragon think of any horror dream or movie, a large black tentacle with a red claw at the end came out of the portal and wrapped around Dragon and started pulling on him.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" He was losing his grip. Finally the metal snapped from his grip and he flew into the portal. As soon as he past the portal, clawing and biting the whole way, the whirlwind stopped and it disappeared, dropping any flying object and giving the room's occupants a chance to breath.

 **"What the hell! Was that!?"**

* * *

Never let it be said that Dragon would go down begging. He was biting, clawing, punching, and anything else that came to mind. For some reason, he couldn't find his powers, and couldn't reach his sword. Being dragged through nothingness, tugged this way and that, until coming to a stop. Stopping mid bite, Dragon felt eyes on him and a shiver running up his back. Turning his head, his body following as the tentacle spun him around, Dragon had one though at his first sight.

'Those are some beautiful, red eyes.' Immediately Dragon felt embarrassment and a blush coming on. 'Once more, thank God for black scales and feathers.' As if the owner of the eyes heard him, it tilted to the side slightly. It was so dark that that Dragon could only see the creatures eyes and the six red claws. A powerful voice penetrated Dragon's head.

"'It is said that when the Chosen One is laid to rest, And the time of constant chaos is depleted from the world, That an evil unlike any seen before would rise to swallow the world of Pokémon.

'"In defiance, Arceus would call upon his Guardians of his world, and they, their children of descendants, to battle the evil. But they would be to late. For the by the time Arceus realizes the danger, The world would already be lost, And all with in it would die."'

The voice was feminine and came in a sing-song voice that threatened to over take Dragon in a trace.

'"Though, that is only what the book of Prophecies stated, and where it ended. But I knew Arceus, he wouldn't give up so easily, No, it simply wasn't like him.

'"In one last act as a god to all of his creations, be they the humans or the Pokémon among them, To his Guardians or the world they protected, He would save them, though at the cost of his life.

"'With the last of his once great power, Arceus sent the life forms of his world, to another, And every animal of that world, would turn into one of his, though they had no knowledge of the world they once lived, only the memories of the one they lived in to begin with. Arceus made it this way so the life of his world would live on, with as little disruption of the other worlds creatures. And with them, came up the internal knowledge of what a Pokemon could do, to give them chance. And finally, after moving those, Arceus used all but a bit of the strength he had left to send the legendaries, the Guardians, on to defend the next world, along with what of their descendants remained.

"'When the last of those gone, Arceus did the last thing I thought I would ever hear from him, the one thing I longed to hear from him.

'I, am sorry. And I could never ask for forgiveness, for I do not deserve it, for what I did to you is unforgivable, but maybe this, could be a start.'

'"And with that, Arceus used the last of his strength to send me here, to act as it's Alpha, it's main protector, And because of that, for my last fleeting moment in that world, I told him, 'I forgive you.'

'"But I cannot do it alone, for the Guardians themselves believed me their foe, Arceus' foe. This couldn't be farther from the truth.

"'Which leads to you, a human of this world, changed by a being of mine, but a human I chose. Why I chose you, I cannot say, for not even I myself know why I chose you.

'"It could have been your potential, or your strength that hides as stubbornness and pride, or, even more strangely, the attraction that befuddles me when you come to mind, for I know not what the cause of it is.

'"What I do know, is that the evil will come here, and we must be ready. Your job is to find the Guardians and prepare, and I will be the whisper on the wind to instruct you."'

Dragon grew tired of the constant riddles. Growling, he spoke.

"If that's so, then how can I know that you are telling the truth, how it is that you know this? And for that matter, who are you?"

'"How do I know this, and who am I?'" She chuckled lowly as the side of her lips raised in a grin. White teeth apeared below her eyes.

"'To the first, the answer is strange to some, even in this world because of you're animated version of us, of my old world.

"'I, am Arceus' Sister, and he, my Brother. Most believed he created me, but that is wrong. And, I had every right to not help him when the evil came, but I loved the world he made just as he did, for it gave me mine, my own realm, which allowed me to create a connection from his world to this one until he sent me through and cut the connection, leaving me in this new world, a new realm to watch over.

"'I was his Sister, and he forced the job I had for a reason, because in the end, it was more important than my anger at him, And now I know that, that is why I forgave him.

"'As for who I am? You already know, so why ask.'"

It wasn't a question. Dragon growled as the tentacle twitched and sent him serving around. She chuckled again.

"'I, am Giratina, the keeper of the reverse world.'" The plain around them brightened to reveal floating islands upon which buildings, greenery, pools of water that fell in different direction, or mountians as Giratina reared back in pride and released Dragon, who felt his powers return and spun around to be right side up. Her eye's glow intensified for a moment before returning to their normal glow. Her form was revealed last. Her serpentine form with various armor platings spread out to allow mobility. Her face guard was closed, hiding her grinning teeth from view.

"'I have watched you since I arrived and have decided that you, would be the best to help me in the fight to defeat the Darkness. Now prepare, there is much to be done.'"

Dragon leaned back, processing what was going on before. On one hand, or claw, he had found Giratina, or is it she found him? On the other, Dragon wanted to bust out laughing at Giratina's little speech. If he didn't think of something fast Dragon felt that he would be having a pissed off dragoness wanting to tear him in half for making fun of her. A thought came to mind, deterring his humorous thoughts. Crossing his arms, Dragon spoke his thoughts.

"What do you mean, 'chose you'? Why would you chose me after just arriving?" Despite the face armor, Dragon could see Giratina's grin grow. She then did two things that surprised Dragon; one, she switched to speaking instead of telepathy. Two, humor was laced with each word she spoke.

"Who said that I 'just' arrived?" Dragon tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" Giratina leaned closer to Dragon, making him wince slightly. Despite having Lativius' memories of when he was around her didn't help the fact that he was now actually in her presence. And now she was nearing his personal space.

"Simple." She started, turning away and started gliding towards seemingly nothing. Dragon dashed forward to catch up, gliding alongside her. "While the creatures of your would just turned and the legendaries have actually made landfall, I have been here for quite some time." She looked down at him sideways. "Or did you think that those dreams were just some strange occurrence." A smile had found it's way into Giratina's face as she turned forward. Dragon had to suppress a shutter as he watched Giratina.

'Lativius' memories ain't gonna help me one bit. That version of Giratina verses now is way off. From Lativius' experience, Giratina was a cold, driven, bitch. Now,' Dragon couldn't help the next shutter. 'Now she's like some girl in front of her crush or something. All happy and at peace with everything.' Dragon's thoughts kept going until Giratina stopped, at nothing.

"Uh, is there a reason for us being here?" Giratina nodded.

"Yes, to check on Mew." She reached up and pulled down a large pink bubble with a tentacle. Dragon floated closer to get a better view. Inside was Mew, looking ten times better. "When I pulled her through I asked her to go into this state and used my powers to heal her. Let's check on her." Using her claw, Giratina poked the bubble, popping it and releasing Mew.

Slowly, Mew woke. Stretching, Mew yawned and looked around before settling her eyes on Giratina. A large smile grew on her face.

"Hi auntie!" She said in a cheerfully high voice and started to float around before finally looking at Dragon. "And you, I need to say thank you for helping me out but my auntie handled it quite well." Giratina laughed at that. Dragon just looked at her like he just realized she was there. His composer of the tough dragon had completely diappeared and was replaced by hesitation, and a little fear, this version of Giratina wasn't what he was expecting and there was clearly more to it than he knew.

"That, my niece, was a test for him, one where he would prove that he could be of use to me. And he past." She looked down at him, a glint in her eye deeply unsettled him.

"What!? You mean I was a test!" Mew yelled, her childish behaviour gone for the moment. Dragon had a feeling it would soon return.

"And if he were to fail then I would have saved you, I promise." Giratina rolled her eyes. Mew settled back and crossed her arms and looked between her aunt and Dragon before finally settling on Dragon once more.

"Who are you? _What_ are you?" Her childish tone returned as she started flying around Dragon as if analyzing him. He kept trying to keep her in sight by turning his head.

"I'm a Latios."

"Never seen or heard of one like you, and Lativius for sure never spoke of a black Latios. Especially one who has four wings." She continued to fly around him as Giratina settled to watch the entertaining show.

"Well, when you came to this world I and my grandfather found him. After giving me a short story of how he got there he transferred his powers, memories, even his physical shape to me." Mew stopped in front of him, upside down.

"You mean an Essence Transfer? Wooow. I haven't heard of those since the last Warrior of Lati, or something like that." Giratina chuckled, bringing the center of attention to her.

"You mean Guardian of Lati. At least that's the official term. I have heard of others. Warrior, Servant, I think I heard of one who liked to be call Soldier." Dragon raised a brow.

'Soldier?'

"Hey, I like that, Soldier of Lati. The Soldier of Dragons." Dragon had perked up. To bad Giratina decided to pop his metaphorical bubble.

"Let's just stick to Guardian of Lati, alright, little soldier-boy?" Dragon's right eye twitched. Turning towards her.

"'Little soldier-boy'? Well, I bet this 'little soldier-boy' could kick your ass!" Said Dragon starting to draw his sword as Giratina laughed.

"You, a recently mortal-turned immortal, think you could kick my ass, a _Goddess's_ ass? Someone who has _trillions_ of years of experience?" Giratina chuckled as she leaned back in thought. "Tell you what, and I'm only saying this because I highly doubt that you can, but if you ever, _ever_ , defeat me in a spar or something, I'll go on a date with you." She chuckled again as she floated away.

Dragon's face instantly dropped any anger and his eyes widened. His sword, which was drawn slightly, made a _shink_ and _click_ as it fell into the sheath when he let go of it. Pointing at Giratina's retreating form, Dragon tried to speak.

"D-d-di-did sh-she just, uh, just say, wh-what I, uh, th-think she did?" Mew looked at Dragon then to Giratina.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think she was just joking." Mew turned to Dragon. "So, what was that about 'coming to this world'?" Dragon blinked his eyes.

"Uh-!" Mew latched onto his arm.

"Good Then! Come on! I know the perfect spot where you can tell me!" And with that, Mew dragged the wide eyed Latios across the Reverse World to the 'perfect spot', the previous conversation and its contents at the back of his mind.

* * *

Giratina chuckled as she was Mew dragging Dragon around. Her chuckle stopped and her brows furrowed.

'But why the hell did I say _that_? Maybe he won't think on it to much and he'll just forget about it. Besides, he has more pressing matters to deal with.' Thought Giratina as she turned to deal with her duties.

* * *

 **A/N: There you go, a new chapter. Please review.**


	9. The Blame Game

**A/N: I am deeply disappointed that no one reviewed. It's simple, it's that little box at the bottom of the chapter. Hit it and type. Easy. Anyhow, here's your song and new chapter.**

 **Soldiers by Otherwise. Did I already use that one? Here's another just in case.**

 **45 by Shinedown.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Apparently Mew's 'perfect spot' wasn't here anymore. Probably due to the Reverse World being a different one then the one she was used to. So, they found a new one. Right smack dab in the center of a floating lake. Dragon found himself glad that he could breath under water but Mew couldn't. So while Dragon let the water gently flow through his feathers and scales, Mew was in another pink bubble.

And hasn't stopped talking since he had told her everything he could about his world. Currently she was on the topic of how she found her aunt.

"'...So it was by complete accident that I created a portal here despite previously hoping to create one here. I was sooooooooo happy. Auntie wasn't though."' Mew giggled. "'She thought I was here to kill her. I was just happy to have someone who actually _wanted_ to play with me."' Dragon's eye twitched. Her ever cheerful demeanor was starting to get on his nerves.

Giratina had finally got a chance to check on her new guest and Mew and found them submerged in one the many floating lake islands. She chuckled at Dragon's annoyed almost bored expression. Mew didn't seem to notice though and kept talking telepathically. She decided to have mercy on the poor dragon.

"'Mew?'" She called telepathically so they would hear. "'Think I can borrow the Guardian? I kind of need him to save the world."' Dragon took interest and shot out of the water before Mew could even reply. Mew blinked at the suddeness of Dragon disappearing but replied anyhow.

"'Sure. Besides, we can't have fun if there's no world to have fun in."' She replied in her ever cheery voice. Dragon winced at the horrifying images that were brought on by her statement. Giratina noticed his look.

"Don't worry, you'll probably have enough work that she won't get a chance to bug you." Dragon sighed in relief. Until the next words came. "That is, of course, until all the darkness is destroyed." Dragon paled as Giratina laughed at his misfortune. Mew came floating over to them.

"So what's up auntie?" Asked Mew as she started doing back flips, chasing her tail. Giratina focused on Dragon making him uncomfortable.

"I was planning on giving out friend here a little job." Dragon perked up at that. A moan was hearded from Mew as she stopped moving.

"Aww. I was wanting to tell him about the time I turned daddy pink." She said in a cute, childish tone. Suddenly she perked up. "Where is daddy anyways?" Giratina's grimaced slightly. Mew didn't miss it.

"Aunt, where _is_ dad?" This time there was no playfulness, no childish behaviour. No anything but the question that Giratina dreaded to answer. The black and gray dragoness swallowed before turning to Dragon.

"Dragon." He didn't move. Currently Dragon was envisioning Arceus, the God Pokémon, pink. A very amusing image that refused to leave his mind. That is until a tentacle hit his head.

"Huh, what?" Giratina sighed.

"I need you to do something for me." Dragon blinked then arched a brow.

"Do I look like a maid? Why don't you do it." Giratina growled and ground her teeth.

"Don't get that way with me, boy! You came looking for me for my help, well now I'm giving it." Dragon's brow raised higher.

"By ordering me around." He was starting to get irritated, previous irritations rising once more as well.

"Yes! By doing the things I need you to do we'll be closer to destroying the darkness. Then you can go back to your farm." That hit a sore spot.

"Go back! Go back! I can't just 'go back'! No one back home even knows who I am. You should know that seeing as you've been peeping on since you found me!"

"Well, that's not my fault, now I it!? I wasn't the one who sucked all their memories away, you did! Don't put blame where you can't." She ended in a growl. But she wasn't ready for his next words.

"You're so full of yourself." He started in a low tone, shaking his head slightly. "You've probably lied to yourself if you think Lativius followed you out of loyalty, but you were wrong. I have all of his memories, I know the Lati laws." He said pointing at his head. "You say I can't place blame where I can't, well here's some I can. You _tortured_ Lativius. Making him live so _long._ Twice his natural age. Forcing him to watch his children, his _children's_ children, grow, and he could never tell them who he was. He followed you out of but one reason, he made a promise. Lati don't break promises by both their law and pride. He told you that if you would give him longer time with his family, then he would do your bidding. And you KNEW he would make that deal because his one weakness was his family." He ended it there and let the words sink in.

Giratina shied away at his words because she knew he was right. She had used his weakness to her advantage and he was the one to pay for it. But before she could even respond, Dragon, having enough of her, found how Lativius left the Reverse World, turned around and swung his arm, now covered in black swirling energy. A curved arch shot out in its wake and not far from Dragon a portal opened. Not giving Giratina a chance to stop him he flew out the portal, leaving a sonicbomb in his wake, before it closed.

Giratina floated there speechless. Dragon's words stung her more than she was willing to admit, but she knew they were true. She had used Lativius's principles against him, forced him to serve her. And he did so without a single shred of disobedience. She thought that coming here to this new world would allow her to forget her past troubles but they only seemed to rise up no matter what.

"Auntie?" Mew's tiny voice pulled Giratina away from her thoughts. Sighing, the serpent turned to the pink cat. She still looked worried for her father and looked to her for answers and guidance, and she needed to fulfill that role.

Pushing her troubles behind her, Giratina addressed Mew.

"Mew." She said saddly, and that was all that was needed. Mew flew into Giratina's embrace, seeking comfort.

* * *

He was so MAD. How could she not take the guilt that rightfully belongs to her? How could she think that her actions have more consequences than just the ones that hit her alone?

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Roared Dragon as he doubled his speed. The water twenty meters below him now felt his wind draft as he speed over it. His portal had opened somewhere above the sea. Choosing at random, he flew West, heading towards Europe if he remembered right. Unless he showed up East of Japan. His frustration at Giratina manifested in the form of his speed that now sent wind lashing at the sea, causing it to dip and rise as if a boat was going across it. A _very_ fast boat.

But try as he might he couldn't even stay made at her. If she hadn't made Lativius her servant than their world would have fallen long ago. He subconsciously slowed down until he was just floating over that deep blue sea.

'But that doesn't justify her actions.' He thought. 'But, if I'm going to defeat the darkness, I'll still need her help. I'll deal with her for now.' Yes, yes he would deal with her, and maybe one day forgive her.

His thoughts were suddenly disturbed as the ocean's somewhat calm waves broke. Turning his head Dragon found a gyarados leaping up at him, mouth open wide trying to bite him. On instinct, a steel wing attack formed over his larger wing pair. Ducking under the large jaw of the gyarados, Dragon did a barrel roll in place, slicing his hardened wings just behind the serpent's head. Blood splashed in the sea below as Dragon's large wings cleaved the head from the rest of the body.

Blinking in surprise at the suddeness of his reaction, the black Latios stared down at the writhing body and twitching head. Looking back at his wings just as the steel wing disappeared, Dragon took notice of the blood the covered parts of his wings. Sighing, Dragon looked at the body once more.

'Great, more for me to do.' Randomly his stomach growled. Looking down at his belly then at the gyarados, another thought came. 'Well, I haven't ate for some time.' The gyarados was suddenly looking very appetizing. Looking off in the distance Dragon found an isolated island. Grabbing the body, minus the head, with his psychic, Dragon flew towards the island. He was hungry and he didn't even have to hunt for lunch.

Landing on the island, Dragon proceeded to remove the large scales to get to the flesh before removing a chunk of flesh. Biting into it he found he liked the taste quite well. Continuing to eat, Dragon let his previous worries float off like the blood of the gyarados into the sea.

* * *

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Asked Giratina. Her question being directed at the little pink cat sitting on one of her tentacles that she stretched before her front side. Mew was facing away from her. Sniffling was heard as Mew rubbed her nose but other than that she gave no sign that she would or wouldn't breakdown again.

"Yeah. I'm good now. Thanks for telling me the truth." She turned her head to Giratina. "Just promise me that you'll give me the chance for revenge." Giratina smiled.

"You will, we all will." Mew smiled back and turned back around. Moments past and neither said anything. Finally, Mew spoke.

"So you've been peeping on Dragon, huh?" Giratina immediately blushed, hard.

"Uh, well you see, uh. How do I put this? Uh?" Mew burst out laughing.

"I'm joking." Said Mew between her laughing. "But, then again, it does explain why you offered him to take you out on a date if he beat you in a dual." She burst out laughing again. Giratina thought she would die of embarrassment.

"Th-that was a-a-a a joke! I promise!" Giratina stuttered. Mew grinned.

"Then why the stuttering?" She asked innocently. Giratina didn't respond. Just stared off into the distance as her cheeks turned red despite their very dark color. She didn't have anything to respond with. Why was she stuttering if it was just a joke? Could she have a crush on Dragon? The idea nearly caused her to faint.

"Uh, auntie? You all right?" Mew asked genuinely worried, now floating in front of Giratina's face.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I am." She said uneasily as she attempted to fight down her blush. "Mew, I need your help with something." Giratina decided that if anything, work would keep her occupied and keep her from thinking about Dragon for the moment. Even if it did technically involve him.

"What do you need?"

"Well, we can't start destroying the darkness until we find it. And even when we do, we'll need the force to destroy it. I was planning on sending Dragon off to search in the world to the legendaries while we search through reflections here. Since he is already gone, we now need to find him, the Guardian legendaries, and the darkness." Mew visibly deflated.

"Aw, but looking is hard." Giratina chuckled lightly.

"Sorry, there isn't any easier way."

"Alright, fine." And with that, Mew took off to one of the hundreds upon thousands of viewing portals. Giratina smiled slightly as she went to one as well. Hopefully searching for their targets wouldn't be so hard. Her smile faded. Hopefully they would find Dragon, and the Guardian legendaries first. She did know if they had enough strength to defeat even _one_ darkling. Giratina shuttered at the thought but started looking for the keys to their success.

* * *

*BUUURP*

"Ah, that's better." Said Dragon as he patted his belly. Currently he was laying on the beach of the little island he found, the remains of the gyarados laying not far from him. There wasn't much missing. He only tor off two segments of the scales and ate the flesh underneath but he now felt eternally full.

Ripples in the ocean caught his attention. With his keen eye sight, Dragon spotted sharpedo swimming just off the edge of the shallow water. Looking from them to the remains of the gyarados, Dragon realised that the blood that had found its way into the water had attracted the shark Pokémon. Deciding that it was better spent than wasted, he tossed the remains into the ocean. Floating up some, Dragon watched as the sharpedo ripped the sinking corps apart.

Looking around at the horizon he looked for some direction to go, not really looking or expecting anything to show up. Imagine his surprise when he found a set of five Lati flying in a V formation heading East. Dragon just blinked owlishly at the unexpected sight before shaking his head and sped off after them, cloaking himself and his psychic energy as he went.

Despite the Lati flying very fast Dragon easily caught up with them and flew behind them, listening to their conversation. Lucky none were actively looking for the faint psychic of one hiding their psychic.

"I'm telling you, we're not in our world no more!" Yelled one of the two Latias on the left side.

"That's impossible! No one could have moved us without us realizing it!" Yelled back a Latios from the right side. The much larger Latios behind him nodded in agreement.

"Uuuh! You males are IMPOSSIBLE! We were all knocked unconscious, remember! Anything could have happened! That, is why we're out here right now!" Yelled Latias two. The two males looked at each other, looking for some kind of response. When they did find one though, the leader, a full grown Latios, just slightly smaller then the largest Latios, stopped immediately. The four behind him almost crashed into each other trying to stop as well and turned to face him. Dragon didn't have any problem but he had came to a stop right behind the leader. Holding his breath so the leader wouldn't notice him, he listened intently.

"We are out here for a reason, one reason." He started slowly and in a low tone. "And that is to do as Guardian Cherry" That name peaked Dragon's interest. If he was right, Cherry was the Latias Guardian that often went to Lativius for help. And on a side note, the Guardian Rayquaza's mate, known as Ralf.

'A bit of a size difference there if you ask me.' Thought Dragon.

"asked and that is to find Lativius. Unlike us, Guardian Cherry was injured when she came through the portal. She told us the reason but the only way to know more is to find Lativius. That he knew of the attacking force before it attacked and even warned the Guardian counsel of it ahead of time. That is why we are searching the planet and not worrying about where we are nor what planet we're on to begin with. There are other squadrons looking for those answers. Our job, our ONLY job, is to find the Latios Guardian. And if we're luckly, he will have all the answers." He switched his stare between each one of them as he spoke. The two leading arguers looked down in shame.

"So, stop your bickering and start looking for Lativius." The Lati nodded and took up their spots once more, all of them kept their mouths shut. Dragon raised a brow. Every time he said Lativius' name he growled it out. Briefly going through the Lati's memories Dragon found that the Latios before him was the one Lativius had beat to regain the Guardian status.

'Guess he has some kind of rivalry.'

The five Lati had already started moving again, Dragon right behind them, when he decided to speak.

"Just to put it out there, I agree with the female." All five immediately realized that the voice didn't belong to none of the males and stopped in mid air and turned to see...

Nothing.

"Oops, sorry. Here."

Before their eyes, the most abnormal Lati revealed itself. While the feathers of white stayed, the places of blue or red were replaced with the darkest black. No triangle adorned its chest but an outline of an arrow of red. Its eyes were different, one lighting blue like that of Guardian Reshiram's, the other the common Latios blood red. They held the look of both a youngster but also that of a seasoned veteran. A diamond with one half longer than the other took place of the normal symbol on its head. But most startling was its wings and claws. It has been known for some Lati to be oddly colored, missmatched eyes, or even their desings on their heads or chest to be weird. This was beyond any of that.

It had _four_ wings, two normal ones and two more on the lower part of its body that were a fourth the size of its larger wings. Four claws adorned the end of each arm. All of them were bendable like a humans and one on each arm seemed to act like a human thumb. A leather strap stretched across its chest held together by a buckle attached to a strange looking sword on its back.

All five Lati frozen when it revealed itself. Due to the color and other abnormalities they couldn't tell if it was male or female, but the leader had the distinct feeling the it was in fact a he.

"Who are you?" Asked Latias one.

" _What_ are you?" Latias two asked next.

"Are you a guy or a girl is the real question." Stated Latios one. The other just nodded slowly as if agreeing. Dragon turned to each one as they asked, finally settling on the leader Latios. The somewhat smaller Latios narrowed his eyes.

"Where I'm from its not nice to eavesdrop on others." He said coldly. Dragon's pervious playfulness, however slight, faded from his eyes and he glared back with a look darker and more ferocious than anything the leader had ever seen before.

"As correct as you may be you judge too easily. If I wanted to kill you we wouldn't be having this conversation now and if I was hostile I would have attacked you for that remark." Dragon took a breath, calm in himself and visibly relaxing. "That being said, my name is Dragon, I'm a Latios, and yes, that means I'm a guy for your information." He finished looking directly at the two males.

"You're the strangest Latios I've ever seen before." Said Latias one in a flirtious tone. Dragon smiled as he looked at her, making her blush and look away.

"That I am."

"Are you a being of this world?" Asked the leader in a more called tone but his voice held an edge warning his squad member to stay in line. Secretly greatful for his interjection, Dragon responded.

"I am, but at the same time, no." The leader tilted his head.

"Care to elaborate?" Dragon scoffed.

"You know, where I'm from, it's not nice to not giving someone your name after they give you theirs." Dragon said, turning the Latios' words against him. He growled slightly but complied.

"I'm Tokine, this is Charice and Alice." Tokine pointed at the Latias one and two respectively. When Dragon looked to them they giggled and started whispering with each other.

'This isn't going to end well.' He thought. 'If every female I run into starts doing this then I'm going to have some problems.'

"And these two brothers here are Malic and Kalrin." Tokine continued, pointing at Latios one and two respectively. As Tokine said each of the names Dragon was looking the Lati over briefly.

Tokine was the second largest and obviously the main heavy hitter. He also seemed to have a cool and collected mind but could easily be over taken by anger, being that his only weakness. His claws were sharp and ready for any battle, showing he was defiantly the physical fighter. His wings were broad and meant for both speed and power, not acrobatics. Obviously Tokine was very proud of his stature and would defend it, whatever his stature may be.

Charice was the smallest of the group and wouldn't last long in a straight up fight. But, if the constant prodding Dragon now felt was any consolation then she was the main psychic of the team. Weak by muscle, strong by mind. Her wings were small, shaped for quit movements in the air, while her body was more streamlined. Built for speed over all, probably for dodging then giving overpowered psychic attacks.

Alice was slightly larger than Charice, but had the same build. She seemed more 'innocent' than the others. She probably didn't do any fighting and was the healer. The pair kept eyeing Dragon, making uncomfortable.

Malic was an average size, fully grown adult. Probably meant for some kind of specialty of some kind. He held himself in a cocky stance as he floated next to Kalrin.

Kalrin was just as large, if not larger, than Dragon. Dragon knew that he was much larger than the average Lati as both himself and Kalrin made Malic look like a dwarf. While Tokine was the heavy hitter, Kalrin was the heavy artillery, perfect for taking hits and dishing out ones three times worse. He was also unnaturally quite, giving Dragon the belief that he couldn't speak at all. Strangest of all was the fact that he and Malic looked exactly alike.

"Well, as you can tell, I'm not your everyday, garden variety Latios. The answer is easy. Ever heard of an Essence Transfer?" All but Malic perked up at the mention of the technique. Malic blinked.

"What's that?" He asked. Kalrin deadpanned and slapped the back of his head. "The hell is that for."

"He's probably trying to tell you that you already know it, I know you know it. It's the old legend about ancient Lati who would give their power to another. The one about the Latios giving part of his power to a human so the human could be with the one he loved, a Latias, the Latios' sister, is my favorite. The Latios loved his sister so much that he risked killing himself to give longer life to the human so they could be together." Alice explained the lengthy background information before sighing. "Ah, the actual story is such a romantic one." She said in a longing voice. Everyone but Charice looked at her strangely as she and the other female looked off into space.

"Oookaaay." Tokine said slowly, turning back to Dragon. "What does that have to do with this." Dragon blinked slowly as regained his thoughts, still freaked by the females' strange behaviour.

"I was born human and lived the life as one on this world." Tokine raised a brow at the word 'human'. "You see, this world had no knowledge that Pokémon were real. The most the humans knew of Pokémon is that they were fictional characters of a video game and an anime. That is of course until about four days ago the the world's animals, beings completely different from Pokémon, were transformed all at once at night. At the same time, every legendary of your world was brought here by Arceus and his sister." The five Lati focused on him as their eyes widened. Not only were they on a different world, but to find out Arceus had a _sister_.

"Impossible! Lord Arceus has no sister!" Shouted Malic as he tried to rush Dragon. Dragon raised a brow.

"Wait, wait, wait." Said Tokine as Kalrin held the smaller Latios back. "How do you know this if you're a being of this world?"

"Simple, you get a little more when you take part in an Essence Transfer. I was on the receiving end of one, performed by Lativius." Their eyes widened at that.

"Does that mean you know where he is?" Charice asked hopefully. Dragon didn't say anything, just looked back to Tokine.

"He's dead." Dragon nodded. "Let me see the memory." The four winged dragon narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, we'll do a sight share so all of you can see it." Tokine started to protest but Dragon beat him to it. "I'm going to show you the memory, you know as well as I did that I can't lie using a sight share. I'm going to only show from when he arrived to when he died. I'll also be cutting out certain parts. They hold some of Lativius' more private past memories." Tokine scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. If what you said is true than you would still be getting used to your powers and wouldn't be able to successfully hold your end of a sight share together. You'd probably just get hurt." He said shaking his head and looked away. The others were listening but wasn't watching them now and talked among themselves of what they heard.

"Weren't you listening? I said I got a bit more than from an Essance Transfer." Dragon said, catching Tokine's attention. His eyes glowed black and the sea below them started to stir and waves formed. Alice and Charice felt it first and gasped. They felt as Dragon's psychic delved deep into the ocean, all the way to the bottom. Quite a feat considering that neither of them could even reach half that distance. The others felt it next as Dragon grabbed onto the desired object. He had felt it earlier when he did a brief scan when they stopped. The other males' eyes widened when they felt Dragon pull _something_ from beyond their psychic range. To make it worse, Dragon wasn't even _trying_.

Clean out of the water came a submarine almost two hundred meters long. Dragon briefly took note of the Russian insignia on the side. The five Lati turned their heads as they felt more objects being pulled into their range and out of the water. Those were various aquatic Pokémon. Most had water surrounding them to provide them with life. A scream of mixed fear and surprise brought their attention, even Dragon's, back to the sub. A couple Russians had left the interior of the sub to see what was going on and found their submarine floating and Pokémon and pools of water floating around them. Dragon briefly psychicly scanned one of them to learn their language before approaching the pair. Coughing first, he spoke. In clean, perfect Russian. ( **A/N: I don't know any other language. Other languages, unless otherwise told, will be in parentheses.** )

"(Sorry for the inconvenience. I'll return you back to the water when you get back inside and close the hatch.)" They stared at his black glowing eyes.

"(Ha, ha, ha. A talking black bird. That's- that's funny.)" Said on of the Russian sailors before he fainted and fell forward. Dragon psychicly caught him and handed him to the other.

"(Best lay him down somewhere.)" He just nodded before walking back to the hatch. He called down to someone before handing his partner down to someone else then going down himself. Another person stuck his head out, the words coming out of his mouth were lost as he looked right at Dragon. Blinking, he looked at the other Lati, then to the floating water full of Pokémon, then he rose himself up high enough to look over the sub to see it suspended in the air before finally settling back on Dragon. Dragon grinned.

"(Nice day we're having, huh?)" The man just nodded and entered the sub, closing the hatch as he did. Seeing the hatch secured, Dragon dropped the pools and Pokémon while slowly lowering the sub back into the water.

Turning around, Dragon looked to the five Lati as if the past five minutes never happened.

"So, you were saying that I'm not strong enough." He said, clapping his claws together and rubbed them slightly. Their reaction was priceless. All but Tokine blinked slowly while he backed up slightly.

'That much power, and to do so many things simultaneously, shouldn't be in one single person. Even if Lativius did give his power it wasn't that strong. There's something more, something I'm not seeing. But WHAT is the question.' Narrowing his eye, Tokine voiced his thoughts.

"How? How did you do that? Even with power from Lativius, I couldn't do that. What makes you so special?!" He couldn't keep his anger from his voice at the end. He simply couldn't. Dragon's grin, formed from their reactions, faded.

"Let me show you my memories, only then will the truth be revealed. I won't show you the whole thing, I'll only do that for the Lati council, but enough so you get the point." His eyes glowed once more and the five other Lati felt his mind reach out to them. Hesitantly, they accepted the connection and watched as their surroundings changed and looked through Dragon's eyes and point of view.

* * *

Chuckling at the display before her, Giratina contacted Mew. She had found Dragon just as he was meeting a group of Lati and watched to when he started using his sight sharing ability.

'"Niece? I found Dragon and going to keep tabs on him. He seems to have found a Lati scout group and has some plan going on. Not sure what by I'm going to leave him to it."' Mew took a moment to answer. Took so long in fact that Giratina did a brief search to look for her when she found Mew was barreling towards her, a reflection disk being dragged behind her.

"'We have a problem!"' Mew yelled telepathically. All humor faded from Giratina as she met Mew half way. Turning the disk towards her, Mew spoke. "Look there! Isn't that, isn't that one of them. A darkness." Fear and terror was etched in her words as she stuttered them out. Giratina took one look at the being the reflection disk was zoomed in on and her heart leap into her throat. Floating in the air, looking downwards, was the doppelganger Darkri. Unlike the original, this Darkri was completely black with a red eye and from it were red vein like lines, stretching all across the evil creatures body.

Forcing the disk to zoom out, Giratina found that the darkling was hovering over a city. Switching the view for any indication of where, the dragon serpent found that it was some city in a place called China. From when she first arrived she had studied her new charge, her new world, and had found everything she needed to know about everthing of the world she watched over.

The darkling was glaring at the city as if it didn't know what to do or knew where to start, whatever it wanted to start. Giratina had a distinct feeling of what it wanted to do.

"What are we going to do?" Mew asked in a quiet voice as if scared the darkling could hear her. Without a word, Giratina turned and went back to the disk showing Dragon and the other Lati. They just finished the sight share and were quietly floating, processing the information they just saw. She made her decision quickly. Mew wasn't strong enough and despite having a much longer time to recover, she wasn't ready to face even a lower darkling legendary. Dragon was the only one who could.

Narrowing her eyes, Giratina opened her face guard a launched charged energy at the disk in a twister like form.

* * *

Dragon crossed his arms as he waited for Tokine or any of them to speak first, but just as Tokine looked at him again a twister spiraled up between them before dispersing. The other five backed up, fearing it was an attack but they found the when they could see Dragon again, he looked annoyed.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want to be bothered right now." He stated to no one. It wasn't until he looked down that they did. On the surface of the ocean water was a portal. They didn't expect the response.

"We have a problem." Came the reply, a female's voice.

"So, handle it yourself, _your Goddess_." His voice was laced with sarcasm. A growl came back in return. Dragon rolled his eyes.

"I'm not doing it for many reasons. The main one being that despite having longer to rest, I am still weakened from transporting my brothers power and the legendaries here, to this world. Same with Mew. Now, as this world's Guardian, it's your job to protect it." Dragon deadpanned. The five Lati blinked.

Was this Arceus' supposed sister?

"Fine. What is it."

"Darkri's evil twin just showed up over a city in China." Dragon's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you say so!?"

"Don't be a smartass next time. Come on through. I'll send you straight to it."

"Alright. Mew?" To Tokine's surprise, him being the only one to actually meet Mew, the pink cat came through the portal.

"Is that-?" Started Alice.

"Yup." Whispered Tokine. Kalrin started forward. Tokine motioned toward Malic, who grabbed the larger Latios' arm, stopping him.

"Mew, stay with the Lati here and find out where to rest are staying. They might be able to help us find the rest of the Guardians. I'll handle the darkling." He started for the portal.

"And if you can't." Asked Mew, worry and fear filled her words. She had seen the darkness first hand and knew how dangerous it was. "Not even the combined force of the Guardian counsel couldn't kill, let alone damage, a single darkness." Dragon stopped and glanced back slightly at her.

"Because you didn't listen when warned the first time." He said before continuing into the portal that closed right after. Mew looked grimly down at the water. She could have sword that that was Lativius speaking. She looked up at the Lati.

"Take me to your elders." The Lati glanced between each other before back at her.

"Follow us." Said Tokine. She was a Guardian and they would follow her orders without a single question. No matter how many questions they had they would hold off on asking them.

* * *

"Alright Dragon, I know we argued earlier but now it's time to be serious." Dragon glanced at Giratina then back to the Darkri on the disk. It was still doing nothing. Nodding, she continued.

"First off, you should know that there is a ranking system for the darkness." Dragon raised a brow and looked at her slowly. "I didn't get a chance to tell Lativius this but I found that all of the normal darklings were stronger or weaker than others among the normal darkling ranks. Depending on which type of doppelganger it was decided how powerful it was. Also, they depended on the evolution for power. Simply higher the level of evolution, strength of the normal nondarklings, and the rarity of the Pokémon chooses the strengths."

"The legendaries have their own ranking of power depending on which generation they are. The older that specific species of legendary, the stronger they were. Using the knowledge of the ranking for the normal darklings, I can use it on legendary darklings to know which are stronger than others." Dragon just blinked.

"O.k." He said slowly. "But how is that useful." Giratina slapped her head with one of her tentacles.

"It means I'll be able to tell you which ones are stronger and which are weaker and you can decide if you need help or not and get the correct ones to help you. So, if I'm correct, the Darkri darkling is stronger then most. Darkri is a second generation, created alongside a few others at Dialga, Palkia and Mew. Meaning this will be a good test for you, a true test to see if you can actually right one-on-one with the enemy. I'll provide support but don't expect much unless you start getting beaten badly." Dragon glared at her for a moment before speaking.

"And apparently its not very smart either."

"How come?"

"Well look. It is just stand in there in the open. Unless this is some kind of trap then they are quite idiotic."

"Even if they are, don't underestimate their power. Now get going. Prove that this world has its own protector already here." She opened the portal to the city. Dragon started to go through it but stopped short. Turning back to her he spoke.

"I'm sorry, sorry about what I said earlier." Giratina blinked at the unexpected apology.

"Don't be. You were right. I did use Lativius' own principles against him and lied to myself believing he was loyal. I guess I tried to redeem myself by protecting the world more and stopped trying to attack my brother." She sighed and looked off into the distance. "But the past is the past and it can't be changed now. So go, go and tear that thing apart. Prove the Lativius chose right. Prove that you are the Guardian of Lati. Prove that me taking Lativius away had it's good reasons. If anything, prove that you didn't give up everything for nothing." Dragon smiled at her and surprisingly she smiled back. Turning back to the portal Dragon charged through it with determination etched across his face.

* * *

 **A/N: There's you a new chapter. Hope your happy with it. Sorry it can't be longer but I'm typing on a hand held device and it starts glitching if I have to many words on a chapter. Even now it is glitching so you'll have to wait for the next chapter for the fight.**

 **Until then, please review, please, please, pleeeeaaassseee review.**


	10. Against The Odds

**A/N:**

 **Dount, da-nout, da-nont, da-na-na-na,**

 **Back in black!**

 **I hit the sack**

 **I've been too long I'm glad to be back**

 **Yes, I'm let loose**

 **From the noose**

 **That's kept me hanging about**

 **I've been looking at the sky**

 **'Cause it's gettin' me high**

 **Forget the hearse 'cause I never die**

 **I got nine lives**

 **Cat's eyes**

 **Abusin' every one of them and running wild.**

 **WAA HOOO! That's right, I'm back. Just a verse from Back in Black by AC/DC. Which is your song of the day, or chapter. Please read and review. This is a fight scene, and then I went and added something else unexpected. (that part was later added. I tried adding suspense, you'll see.) I'll be honest, this is probably going to be very uncoordinated. There will also be dialog. This is also something I've been thinking about while writing for my other story. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

"(Reports are flying in on the creature just off the coast of Qingdao. Some say it's a Pokémon called Darkri, others argue that it isn't due to the color, claiming that Darkri isn't just black with red lines.-)"

"(As you can see behind me, the supposed Darkri is just floating there looking towards the city. No forms of contact have been made from it or the officials here on the shore. The Darkri hasn't shown any hostilities but that might change in the-)"

More news reports came in through the various tv's in windows and on big screens across Qingdao. Civilians lined the coast to see them being as it just stared at them. Pokémon that were once seen walking with their humans were now hiding and cowering to the bewilderment of the humans.

Suddenly, for the first time since it showed up, the Darkri moved. It's head jerked up to look straight at the tall glass building. The people down below followed its line of sight but found nothing wrong with the building. A few started to question what it was doing when a spiraling twister shot out of the build near the top. Sounds of surprise came from the people believing that their building was just destroyed when the twister stopped and faded, leaving behind a black space that spun around in place on the glass. As the news reporters and civilians started to give their opinions on what it means or was when a black figure came flying out of the black plain.

The being was absurd, to say the least. The Pokémon fans below immediately thought of a Latios of Latias but thought differently when they saw how much it looked different. Four wings instead of two, and the black color were the obvious difference they saw due to the distance from the ground. The Lati-looking creature flew through the building, making it's way to the coastline. Just past the edge, it stopped. Right in front of the Darkri. Neither moved, neither looked away from each other. They stayed that way: unmoving.

Like statues.

It took the civilians a minute to realize but everything around stopped moving. The wind didn't blow. The ocean stopped churning. Sounds of the city seemed to be sucked away and even the people stopped talking to look at the two beings floating several hundred feet in the air nearly a hundred meter away. The only thing moving was the Pokémon. They were fleeing. They knew what this was.

The calm before the storm. A storm with unimaginable power. Soon the humans down below felt it. Their own instinct kicking in. Particularly their self-preservation. It said one simple thing.

Run.

Before anyone moved, a voice from everywhere but at the same time sounded.

"'(Civilians, do the same as the Pokémon at your feet. Run, flee. Leave this place, this city. I cannot guarantee the city will not be destroyed.)'" The voice was male and just as quickly as it came, it left. A few started running. When the two beings suddenly disappeared and reappeared in the space between them in a struggle to overpower the other and a sonic boom sounded, the rest ran with them.

* * *

Dragon came flying out of the portal and immediately sensed the Darkness. Navigating through the building, he took notice of the overwhelming population below. They needed to leave. They would only get in the way or die. Focusing back on his path, Dragon came to stop just past the docks along the shore. Boats drifted in the water held only by their ropes.

"'So,"' It spoke in a chilling, dark tone that would send chills down their back. It's speech was in telepathy which slightly disturbed him but he held his ground. "'You're the protector of this world. We had our doubts and even started to doubt that you would come. But here you are. Hahaha."' It's laugh struck the air in harsh way simply because it really was laughing. "'We are here for some invaders of your world. Let us have them and we'll leave this world in peace."' It said in a snide way. Dragon narrowed his eyes. Everything from Lativius had known about the way Darkness acted was spot on.

"'Bullshit."' The Darkri's eye widened before narrowing to a mere sliver. It started to growl. "'The Pokémon and legendaries here are under my charge. Same as the rest of the population of this world. Besides,"' The edge of his mouth rose slightly. "'I know you won't leave this world alone. I'd have to be a fool for that to happen. You want to kill them, you gotta get past me first."' The Darkri snarled.

"If you wish, then so be it!"'

Dragon released a psychic pulse and found out the natives language and told them to run. The pulse also told the Pokémon to run as well.

At once the fight started.

They attacked in sync. Barreling towards each other and meeting in the middle in a claw to claw grapple, they snarled and jerked around. They moved so fast in the little distance between them that Dragon was certain that no one saw them until they collided.

Ripping its claw from his grasp, Darkri reared its claw back before swinging at him, it's claw engulfed in dark energy. Dragon responded in kind, sweeping his claws forward to meet Darkri's. His having a DRAGON CLAW to boost the power. Their claws meet and the power burst sent the back away from each other.

Darkri roared, charging both of his claws. Dragon just growled and charged a DRAGON CLAW in each and a STEEL WING charged on his upper wings. Dragon also took the temporary break to use DRAGON DANCE. As powerful as he was he needed every advantage.

They clashed in the space between them. But unlike last time they swung to attack and block each other. Their ferocious attacks sent shock waves through the air that affected both the water far below them and rattled the windows of the buildings. The sound being reverberated from the windows caught his attention. Sparing a glance behind him, Dragon saw that they were nearing the buildings of the city. That brief distraction was a mistake.

Darkri took advantage of Dragon's distraction and got behind his defenses and delivered a SHADOW CLAW to Dragon's gut.

Yelping from the unexpected attack, Dragon spun like he did with the Gyarados. Unlike before though, Dragon kept spinning and made use of his wings. While spinning, Dragon pushed Darkri back over the ocean. He lost count of the amount of times he hit his foe but to add to the damage, Dragon used his claws to ensure he hit Darkri.

Once he was sure he pushed Darkri far enough, Dragon backed off. Checking his chest and underside for blood while not taking his eye off the Darkri, Dragon thanked whatever god that would listen for using the enhancing move, but immediately felt the effects of DRAGON DANCE wear off.

Cursing, Dragon had no time to reapply it when Darkri attacked again. Their constant attack and break off just to attack again gave Dragon no time to breathe or come up with any actual plan. He had to solely rely on the instincts and training that Lativius had to survive.

It was at this point that Dragon realized something that had eluded him. As his attacks were being blocked and he blocked in return, he realized he wasn't actually doing anything. Everything that was happening was from the experiences that Lativius had. Ever swing of his claw, every attack, every action, and reaction wasn't his. It all came from the training that Lativius had.

His attacks slowed and so did his blocks. The impact of Darkri's claw plowed into him the moment he dropped his guard. But Dragon didn't even feel it. Hit after hit, Dragon suddenly became a living punching bag. But the pain from the attacks couldn't compare to the pain he felt inside at the failure that Dragon was experiencing.

He had honestly believed that he was able to take on the Darkness like Lativius did. He was just lying to himself.

As Darkri continued the pound away at Dragon, it started gloating.

"Look at yourself! Did you honestly think you could stand against us!? By yourself! What a fool you ARE!" With that last word, Darkri smashed its claw into Dragon's face and sent him barreling into a building. Smashing through the first building, Dragon bounced off a wall and back out into a building's side across the street before falling the remainder twenty stories into the street and leaving a drag mark almost a football field long.

Embedded in the ground with his face down, Dragon laid there. Civilians that had yet to leave ran screaming when Dragon fell.

Cuts and bruises dotted across Dragon's body. Rubble and dirt covered Dragon as he lay there, hating himself.

*Cough* *Cough* 'Why? Why did I actually think that I could do this. This is more like a job for a god. Not some farm boy.' Dragon thought. His arms shaking, Dragon picked himself up and held his weight up before activating his levitation and floated just above the road.

'But, I can't stop. The Guardians aren't healed or even found. Giratina and Mew haven't regained enough strength yet. Best I can do is weaken this one in hopes that by then Giratina can take it out.'

Slowly, Dragon turned back around to face the Darkri once more when he received an impact on his stomach, just below his rib body reeled back from the attack. Since his head already was already hanging, Dragon had a good view of what it was.

Something was sticking out of his stomach. Blood leaked out around the thing just before it was yanked back out, Dragon's body being pulled slightly as it was. Instinctively, Dragon over the wound but his arm moved slowly, sluggishly in fact. Looking up slowly, He found what the thing was. A clawed paw.

Black with blood like veins, now covered in blood, was a paw with three claws from which blood slowly dripped. Looking up a little further, the Latios found the owner. The evil being had look in its eye that uneased him.

Dragon felt himself stagger, despite him floating, and he looked back at his chest and pulled his arm from his stomach. His blood covered arm.

His blood.

Blotches of white started covering his vision and he felt himself fall backward as the world around him blurred and started to spin before everything was blocked out by the whiteness.

* * *

"Take me to your elders." Mew said pointedly. She knew that by this point that the Lati had some system. She watched as they briefly looked at each other before the leader spoke.

"Follow me." And without another word the five Lati lead Mew in the direction they had come. At first, their pace was slow but after a brief flash, the leader looked back to see a third Latias in the middle of their formation. Before he could say anything, the Latias spoke.

"Don't act surprised. I have powers you couldn't comprehend." The voice was that of Mew. "Now fly faster." The leader obeyed and kicked their speed up to their fastest as a unit.

No more words were spoken as they flew. Every once in awhile, Mew would catch one of the five looking back at her and she'd meet their gaze and they would quickly correct themselves.

Mew finally sighed as she lost eye contact for the tenth time. The five Lati heard her but none dared speak. So Mew decided she would.

'"You know that I'm the spoiled child of the top three right?'" She used telepathy due to the wind. Their reaction of looking back at her in surprise at her suddenly talking to them told her all she needed to know.

They may have been legendaries but Guardians among them were like a god among the common, especially when the Guardian in question wasn't from their own species.

'"That being said, I actually enjoy a little talk, no matter the situation."'

None of the five spoke, not for a time at least. Finally, their leader replied in the same manner.

'"We're a battle unit. We've been trained for combat. A part of that training is to remain absolutely quiet when on a mission with only slight mental probes to relay orders unless the situation calls for no psychic. Then there's another method but a less used one."' He kept his gaze forward as he spoke without even a glance back. This caused Mew to squint her eyes and puff out her cheeks as she blew air out roughly.

'"You know it's rude to talk to your elders with that tone."' She chided. The leader's breathing hitched as he looked back at her, eyes wide. Fearing he had offended her, he tried to apologize for his mistake. Her randomly laughing caught him off guard though.

'"Ha-Ha! Got ya!"' Soon the two Latias in the formation on the right wing started laughing with her.

'"You'll have to forgive him, Guardian Mew. Tokine isn't the most fun Lati. But he is a good leader. We're glad to have him with us despite his strict attitude."' Said the first Latias on the right. '"I'm Charice and this is Alice."' She pointed to herself than her friend. Mew nodding to each. Pointing across to the males, Charice continued to introduce the rest of her team. '"And that the twins; Malic and Kalrin."' Mew nodded to them as well but paused.

'"They sure don't look like twins."' Alice laughed at that.

'"Yeah, we actually don't have an explanation for that one."' Alice fell back to join Mew at her side. '"I hope that I'm not overstepping any boundaries here but I have a question about something you said earlier?"' Mew shrugged.

'"Ask away."' She replied nonchalantly.

'"Well, you said the top three, what do you mean by that?"' Mew smiled. Charice joined the pair at Mew's other side. To fix the formation, Kalrin took up the right wing. Now the females flew directly behind the males.

'"Psst! Hey Tokine! Why aren't they flying in their positions? You'd puck us if we did that."' Malic said privately to Tokine and his brother.

'"Simple, no matter how much experience you have with them, females will always be mysterious to us males. Besides,"' Tokine looked back at the smaller male. '"Do you have any idea what their mothers would do to us if we returned with their daughters featherless?"' Malic went wide eyed before answering.

'"Good point."' The females didn't pay them any mind despite knowing that they were probably talking about them.

'"Well, the top three is me, and my brothers; Dialga and Palkia."' Her answer bewildered the pair.

'"But, isn't Giratina supposed to be there too?"' Asked Alice as she ignored Charice's hiss at her say Giratina's name.

'"Alice! You know it's taboo to speak of that Devil!"' Charice snarled at her last word to give it emphasize. Mew took on a thoughtful look.

'"I don't know how I keep forgetting that only I and Lativius knew the truth about her."' That got their attention, even the males. They got closer despite the telepathy being a mind trick and not one of sound. Mew looked up at each of them and saw that they wanted the truth. 'Well, guess there's no reason to keep it hidden now.' She thought.

'"Alright, listen closely. Originally, Dialga and Palkia came first. I came later but close enough to have the same standing as them. From what I know, those two made it a big fuss that Giratina wasn't doing anything when the three of us had a job. Dialga was still making sure that time would stabilize while Palkia had to keep space from tearing itself apart. I had the job of creating each of the common Pokemon and humans, so busy in fact that from the time I was born that I had no time to even meet Giratina. My Brothers did.

'"They grew angry at seeing her doing nothing and brought it to our Father, Arceus. Father took notice and spoke to her. What came next was unexpected. I was in the middle of teaching humans how to farm when Dilgia showed up saying that they needed my help. Upon arriving I found Father in battle with her. The ending result was Father tearing a portal open and sending her through it. It wasn't until many centuries later that I caught Father slip during one of his rants. He mentioned a sister. Not some sister to one of the Guardians or legendaries but his sister. I asked him what he meant but he denied ever saying it. Curious, I went to my brothers to see if they knew but neither did. Only thing I got was Palkia briefly bringing up our sister. And that's when it hit me."' By this point, all five Lati were intent on learning what it was that Mew had found out, but fate had other plans.

'"Hey, shouldn't we be nearing our destination by now.?"' It was an innocent question but a random one from the storytelling Mew that brought them all back to reality.

Looking dead ahead of them, Tokine found that they had in fact strayed from their path. They had long since made landfall and were now flying above sandy dunes and were supposed to turn North-East. Instead, they were still going East. Taking the lead once more, Tokine lead them in a sharp turn to make up for the previous mistake.

'"I wouldn't bother finishing, Guardian Mew. We'll be there shortly. Tritel Squad, retake formation!"' Ordered Tokine. His squad followed without question but there were some grumbles. Not long after, a rocky mountain rose up out of the sands. Just faintly you could see objects flying around the mountain. Adjusting his heading, Tokine leads his team straight for the mountain.

Their arrival didn't come in silence. Slowing their descent so they didn't give anyone whiplash, the six entered the boundaries where a psychic field detected them and a formation of Lati flew up to meet them not long after. The leader of that group briefly spoke to Tokine before he and his team left them alone.

Mew took the time to understand what the Lati have done since they arrived.

The mountain wasn't overly large but Mew could feel the psychic energies of Lati inside the mountain as well as outside. Caves that looked freshly carved dotted the sides of the mountain and within a mile of the foot of the mountain on all sides had Lati around, like sentries on the lookout.

'They are sentries.' Mew thought. Each Lati were in pairs at least with the largest group being five. In addition to the caves that were made, small buildings were also crafted to act as housings for the inhabitants. From her point of view, Mew could see parties returning with fresh kills. But Mew could feel it despite the calmness of all the Lati around.

They were scared. Every Lati in the vincenty it seemed were scared. Of what was an easy guess. They had arrived into an unknown world against their will and had no idea why. Mew realized then that the mountain was a base of operations. She had created the Lati and they themselves grew to the legendary status.

They were well known for their military style of living when in danger. When they weren't in that phase the young would be playing in the open and there would be multiple training grounds and even a market similar to that of a human's where goods would be traded and sold. Even the common Pokemon could come inside a Lati village for the market. Mew briefly remembered hearing about one village that actively traded with a human one back on their world. This was something else entirely. Mew hadn't seen this in almost a millennia.

No young were present, neither were the elders. Any Lati ten years and younger weren't in sight and the training grounds where those who wanted to learn to fight were now filled to the brim with Lati from eleven to almost a quarter eon old training.

Mew felt eyes on her back and looked up to see Tokine staring at her. Steeling her features, Mew spoke, they weren't flying as fast now.

"Take me to whoever is in charge." He nodded and flew faster to one of the larger caves. Once inside, the group broke formation and hovered a few feet off of the ground.

"Tritel Squad, go and rest. I'll take Guardian Mew down below." He ordered. Charice and Alice started to protest, saying they wanted the rest of the story, but Tokine stopped them.

"Why don't they come with. I can finish my story by the time we get there." Said Mew. Tokine scowled before replying.

"There's a security protocol in action. Where I'll be taking you is where the council is. I should be able to get past to give a report but not my entire team." He bowed his head. "Forgive my brashness, Guardian Mew." Mew ignored his apology and went passed him and closer to where the cave got smaller for no more than a pair of Lati could get past.

"Have you already forgotten who I am?" Tokine looked at her as she looked at him. Her body shimmered to reveal her true form before recovering back into her Latias form. "I'll get them past but for now I'll keep this form." Tokine nodded and took the lead, Charice behind him. Alice, Malic, and Kalrin took up the back. Mew in the center. The tunnel was lit by gems that Mew could sense psychic energies pooled into them to give off light.

"So, uh, Guardian Mew?" Asked Alice. Mew glanced back at her.

"Sure. Where was I? Oh yeah!"

"I realized that the only one who I haven't asked was Giratina herself." Mew scoffed. "Funny thing was that Palkia didn't call her by a "her" but a "he"." Everyone looked at her for that. Mew smiled at them. "Yeah, I know. How one gets a gender mixed up, I'll never know. I didn't even know until I meet her."

"Wow, whoa, hang on a sec. You actually meet Giratina, the Devil?!" Exclaimed Malic. Mew nodded.

"Hey, hold up on the story. We have to go through the core so stay close." Said Tokine. Mew raised a brow.

"What do you mean "the core"?" Her answer came when they left the tunnel and entered the "core". The core was a giant sphere chamber with a multitude of tunnels and indentations in the walls that made rooms. Lati was everywhere. There were flying in and out of the tunnels. The only tunnel that was unused was the one at the very bottom that lead straight down with two guards that stood stoically at the entrance. And they were heading straight for it. Once there, the five Lati had completely surrounded Mew. If this was to protect her or keep her from drifting off, she didn't know. The guards blocked the tunnel when they got close.

"Tokine? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out looking for Guardian Lativius?" Asked one of the guards. Tokine shuffled then glanced back at Mew.

"I have someone here who has information on his location." The other guard glanced around Tokine at the Latias behind him who was looking around curiously.

"She's not a part of your squad. And she doesn't look like the average Lati that gets brought back." That caught Mew's attention. She stared straight at the guard who spoke about her. The guard found himself unable to look away.

"Yes, and I know that this is forbidden, but we need access to the council." The guard narrowed his eyes.

"Even coming from you, Tokine, that sounds suspicious." Tokine nodded.

"I know but this is of urgency." The guard took on an irritated expression before answering.

"Look, even if we could, and we can't, we'd need to know who exactly who that Latias is and at that point-"

"We don't have the time for this. Dragon is probably already in a fight and I need to speak to whoever is in charge of backing him up." Said Mew. Tokine looked back at her as she flew past him.

"Wait, what?" Mew didn't answer and looked right at the two guards. Her eyes glowed and the two went stiff before relaxing. Then they moved back into their previous positions on either side of the tunnel. Mew looked back at them five Lati behind her.

"Let's go. They'll be fine. They won't even remember us being here." With that, Mew lead the way into the tunnel. The five Lati followed Mew into the tunnel, mumbling sorry to the guards as they passed.

"Well, as I was saying, the only one who I haven't asked yet was Giratina. Back then, even I thought she was my sister, at that time I called her brother though. There was only one problem though, I didn't know how to find her. When Father locked her in her realm, he sealed it and hid it from everyone. That made finding the realm hard. Every time I made a portal to go there, I'd get sent somewhere else. It wasn't until that I got mad that I finally made a portal there. After going through the portal, she was upon me in a second. And boy, she was mad." Mew chuckled.

"At first she thought I was there to attack her, but after I explained to her why I was there, and after she stopped trying to kill me, she found my presents," Mew thought for the right word, "tolerable." Mew smiled back at the five Lati. Their looks criticism towards her actions made Mew laugh. "Later, Giratina and I came to an agreement of sorts. I wouldn't tell anyone of her true nature, and she would tell me what I wanted to know." Mew huffed.

"I searched for Giratina and found my aunt." Mew said solemnly, smiling at the memory.

"Wait, what?" Asked Alice.

"You heard me. I went looking for who I thought was my brother, found out he was a she, and then learned that she was my aunt. She told everything as to why she was banished there and I sympathized for her. But I told her I'd never help her, it wasn't my place to intervene. That was a battle between her and Father. That didn't stop her though. She promised she would leave me out of her plans if I kept out of my Father's." Mew smiled at the memories that came.

"Giratina is Lord Arceus' sister." Tokine stated though it sounded like he was talking to himself. Mew nodded.

"But, then how does Lativius come into all of this." Mew looked back at the Lati behind her. "You said that only you and Lativius knew of Giratina's real gender." Mew looked back once more. It was Malic who spoke this time. Malic flushed at the attention but didn't look away.

"Well," Started Mew, "that will have to come at another time. I believe that we are about to reach our destination." She was right as voices that sound like an argument. None of them said a word as Mew continued to lead them to the end of the tunnel.

When they left the tunnel and entered the room ahead, all of the voices stopped. Every pair of eyes turned towards them. The room was large and oval shaped. A pool of crystal clear water rested in the middle. The sight of it made Mew wonder why Giratina couldn't find this place.

"Who is that? Guards! See to that those Lati are imprisoned until they are questioned for barging in here like this." Yelled an elder Latios who, like many in the room, had graying feathers. The Tritel squad started to panic until a voice sounded that stopped the two approaching guards.

"I wouldn't recommend that." The guards stopped and looked back at a Latias who laid on the ground at the far end of the room. Unlike the other occupants of the room, this Latias was young, much younger than the elders in the room who made the council. Her right wing was bandaged and she had more than a few scuff marks on her body.

"Mew, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Her statement was met with bemusement from the council.

"Guardian Cherry, surely your wounds had disoriented you. There are only Lati there." Said one of the elders. Cherry smiled at the one who spoke.

"I know a friend when I see one." She looked at Mew. "Maybe you should return to normal before they accuse me of something else." Mew giggled but nodded and transformed into her true form. In place of the Latias who held fast in front, now floated Mew. Gasp of surprise sounded throughout the room.

"G-Guardian Me-Mew," stuttered one of the guards, "please forgive us for what we attempted. We didn't know." Mew giggled again and floated closer to the large male and tapped him on the nose, startling him.

"You're forgiven." The Latios then promptly fainted. Giggling once more, Mew looked at the five still behind her. "You, stay there and be quiet. You can listen, but no more." Turning back to Cherry, Mew continued. "I'd like to check up but there are more pressing matters so I'll be explaining as I go." Mew flew to the pool and put one of her paws in it.

"As you may already know, we are not in our world anymore. What you don't know is who brought us here and why. I don't have all the answers, but I know who does. Just bear with me and listen to her. Auntie?" The last was directed at the pool where a dark swirling twister formed. The Tritel squad recognized it immediately. A voice like before came through.

"Not now Mew." The voice held a mix of anger and irritation. Mew scowled and backed off.

"Why, what is happening?" Nothing responded for a time. During which the elders spoke quietly among themselves as to who it was that Mew was communicating to.

"It's Dragon." Finally came the reply. Mew's eyes widened.

"What is happening?! Show me!" Mew ordered. While the elders and Cherry flinched at the outburst, the five Lati of the Tritel squad started to panic once more. If this was who they thought it was then they didn't want Mew pissing her off. The response wasn't what they were expecting but welcomed nonetheless.

"Alright. I see you have a guest so raise the reflection up so all can see. No reason to hide it." The voice went silent as Mew grabbed the water with her psychic and raised it up. She flattened six sides facing the occupants of the room. The dark twister darkened before brightening with sunlight. The image of a city was shown but what caught everyone's attention was the two combatants fighting over the sea just past the city's harbor.

A gasp came from almost everyone in the room as they watched the two fight before suddenly breaking off. That's when the viewer got a good look at the two individually. Cherry gasped with horror upon recognizing one of them. It looked like Darkri but it wasn't. Her reaction wasn't missed.

"Guardian Cherry, do you recognize those two." Asked one of the female elders near her. She shakily nodded. It was the one who wounded her in the battle. She looked to Mew for confirmation. Mew just nodded.

"But, who is the other then?" Asked another, this one male. Tokine decided to answer.

"It's Dragon. He's a Lati who is a native of this world." Most of the elders who could tear their eyes from the image glared at the male for speaking without permission. Said male shrank down at their looks. Others were curious.

"What do you mean? How can that be a Lati and be a native to this world? Surely this world and ours are not so similar."

"Well," started Tokine before coughing to clear his throat. Everyone was looking at him. "I and my squad came in contact with Dragon before for, um, 'Auntie'," he said that word wearily and looked at Mew. She gave away nothing with her expression, though a smirk was tugging at her lips. "Created one of those black twisters and called him down into it. That was right after he told us that," He stopped, wondering how the council would take the news.

"Well!?" Yelled a old but spirited Latios. Tokine almost choked on air at it. "Out with it. Obviously, time isn't on our side!"

"That Lativius has died!" Tokine blurted out. Silence filled the room.

"Surely you are mistaken and heard wrong." Said an elder, Tokine shook his head.

"He tells the truth, elders." This time it was Alice speaking. "Dragon performed a sight share with us and showed us the memories. Lativius died performing the Essence Transfer." Gasp filled the room once more.

"But, how did he know how to do that and on who?" Asked a random elder. Alie was hesitant on answering so Tokine took over once more.

"On a human." Wide eyes rounded on him. "I know. I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself." Cherry scowled. She was having enough of this. Sure she looked up to Lativius and knew that he had a lot of tricks for a relatively middle-aged Lati, but this was getting out of hand.

"This is obviously some trick." Everyone looked at Cherry. "The teachings of an Essence Transfer has been banned for over three, almost four eons. The most left knowledge of it is in stories. And there isn't enough there for anyone in today's time to learn how to perform it. Do you honestly want us to believe that a native was given power by one of the Guardians? More than likely whatever kind of native he is is some kind of demon that stole Lativius' power and seeks to take that evil Darkri's power as well" That silenced everyone in the room. All but one that is.

"Sadly you are wrong." It was Mew. All eyes turned to her as she stared at the image where Dragon and the Darkri resumed their fighting.

"None of you actually know Lativius, or who he really is. He even managed to fool me. Then again, that was his job." Mew looked down when she said that. "How many of you remember Careto?" Cherry was confused.

"The Guardian Latios before Lativius?" Mew nodded. "What does he have to do with this?" Mew looked up.

"Because Lativius and Careto are one and the same." All noise stopped. For a long time, everyone just stared in silence at Mew, a few of their gazes drifted up to the image as the pieces fell in place. Mew spoke, answering the unspoken question.

"Careto took a contract with my Aunt; extended life for servitude. You wouldn't think he would but to spend more time with his family, I'm sure Careto would do it again and again. Her reasons for his servitude changed over time as he influenced her. And he became the weapon we all needed." Mew made it a point to stop there and stared intently at the image that showed Dragon now on the losing side.

Fear started to grip Mew as she saw the Darkri gain the upper hand and smash Dragon into a building, into another, and then in the streets below. The image changed to keep up with Dragon. Finally, it stopped to Dragon's right facing straight past him.

They all watched as Dragon slowly got out of the indention he was in and started to float up. Before anyone could release their held breath, the Darkri suddenly appeared and jammed its claw, arm and all, into Dragon's stomach.

They watched in horror at the arm roughly being pulled out, probably with the intent to cause more damage. Dragon looked down at his claw covered in his own blood as if to confirm it. Then, he fell backward as the Darkri walked away.

* * *

The white engulfed him. Everything and everywhere was covered in white. Even his body was white.

'Is this death? It's painless. Always thought death would be painful.' Dragon felt himself smile as he sank deeper into the white void.

"Is that all? I thought I taught you better." Dragon's head snapped up. Time seemed to slow. Above him, as if standing on the edge of a platform, was his father, still dressed in his uniform in which he fought. Dragon threw his arm forward in an attempt to grab the ledge, but it was out of reach. His wings failed him as he tried them as well. Dragon gave a silent roar as he fell.

Suddenly, his father kneeled and stretched out his arm, grabbing Dragon's arm. The moment he did, the whiteness that covered Dragon receded. As his father pulled him up, more of Dragon's color returned, revealing his black and red feathers and scales. His father pulled him up onto the edge and stepped away. Dragon almost collapsed completely and just barely caught himself. Looking up, Dragon found his father walking away. Finding he had his flight back, Dragon took off after him.

"Dad! Dad your-"

"Walk with me, would you?" He cut his son off. Dragon closed his mouth and floated next to him.

For a time, neither spoke. Finally, his father spoke.

"I said walk, not fly." Catching on to what he meant, Dragon changed his form. His father smiled at him. Dragon decided he would start the conversation.

"So, I'm dead." His father looked forward before responding.

"No, I'm dead. You are in a place in between. Neither dead or alive. A deciding point. Here you can choose to die or go back to continue fighting." His answer sound to good to be true.

"Is this real?" His father smiled again.

"Does it feel real?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then why does it matter. You're here to make a choice. Move one or fight." As if to prove his point, the whiteness in front of them cleared revealing two paths made of dirt. A sign inbetween had an arrow facing in each direction. The top, pointing right, said "World". The other said "Beyond". The pair stopped before the two.

"Not many get to make this choice, be glad you do." Dragon looked at his father, eyes full of a mixture of fear curiosity. But worry held out more than either of those.

"But, how do I make the decision?" He asked slowly. He sighed and looked at his son.

"You don't, you go with your gut. That's the only sure fire way." His father looked past Dragon, at something behind him. "Maybe he can help." Dragon turned to see who it was and his breath caught.

Before him floated Lativius.

A hand rested on his shoulder.

"Son, know that I'm proud of you. You fought on and received something few could only wish for. A power some could only dream of. I died for what I believed in. I won't ask you to do the same, no father should ask that of their son. Instead, I want you to live. Fight if you must, and die for what you fight for, but live before then. You only get one life, make it worth something." His father's hand squeezed his shoulder.

"Goodbye son." And then the hand was suddenly gone. Not like it was lifted away. More like it was simply not there anymore. Dragon didn't even bother turning around. He looked down sadly.

"Goodbye, father." He said sadly. He finally got to say goodbye. After all this time, he finally got to see his father. And now he was gone again. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he wiped them away. Looking up, Dragon meet Lativius' gaze. A fire now burned in his eyes, the same fire that burned in his father's. Lativius smiled.

"He wanted to greet you himself. He knew that doing so was a risk of losing himself to eternal madness and yet he did so." Lativius looked into Dragon's eyes. "He loved you very much, I can tell." Dragon falters slightly and the fire died but flared up stronger than before.

"He was one the reasons I do the things I do." Lativius smiled.

"So, you failed?" Dragon dropped his gaze at that statement. "That was a question." Dragon looked back up. He thought of an answer.

"I died, didn't I? How could I continue with a hole in my chest?" The old Lati nodded his head to the side. Almost looked like he half shook his head.

"True, but that can be healed if your Lati body receives medical attention by another Lati soon."

"I'm in the middle of a battle. I doubt my foe would let a healer come and heal me." Lativius did his half shake nod again.

"True." He floated next to Dragon so they were both facing the two paths. "So just use your human form." Dragon looked at Lativius for being so ridiculous.

"Wouldn't my wounds just transfer to that form." The elder Lati shook his arm in front of him in a "kinda, not really" way.

"For a normal Lati, yes. You, on the other hand, have two real forms." Dragon raised a brow. Was he being serious? Lativius saw his look and laughed.

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" Dragon nodded. Lativius laughed again and slapped his back, sending him forward towards the right path, the path to the World. "If I'm crazy then you're the insane one. You're the one talking to the dead." The aged Lati smiled. Somehow Dragon found that he could fully trust what he said, but something still bothered him.

"But how do I defeat my foe. I'm not strong enough." Lativius scoffed in a humorous way.

"That's because you keep using the power I gave you. You have your own power." He pointed at Dragon, particularly his sword. "Use it." Dragon looked down at his hand, then closed it. He was right. He had to stop relying on others and rely on his own strength.

Dragon looked to the path he needed to take and started down it. Just before he passed the sign, he looked over his shoulder.

"See ya. Maybe we'll see each other again someday." Lativius smiled even wider.

"Just don't make it so soon, huh?" Dragon grinned then turned and ran down the path.

Whiteness clouded his vision once more.

* * *

Weightlessness. An experience all could experience. That's the first thing he felt. He was no longer falling, he was simply floating mere inches from the ground.

Flexing his hand, Dragon knew he was already in human form. For a moment he simply floated there. It wasn't that he wanted to, it was the fact that he didn't know how he was floating. He could fly in Lati form, but this was something different.

"You have your own power. Use it" Echoed in his head. He looking down, actually straight if he wasn't facing the sky, at his hand. His power. Not a Lati's. He felt it there, just beyond the Lati's, but he was scared to use it. It radiated unknown strength and power that it scared him.

Now it was free. His hand snapped close. Dragon focused and rose upright.

He needed this power. His Lati form was injured and despite being in a human form, he still felt the injury, like a phantom pain of a lost limb. It would hinder him, but he would have to deal with that.

Dragon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He released his hold on the blockades that remained to hold the power back and felt it as it flew through his limbs from his veins to his muscles. Every inch vibrated with his untamed power, wanting to be released.

Eyes snapped open, his pupils turned to slits and his left eye turned red. Destruction had ripped through the city in the little time he was comatose. Gritting his teeth, Dragon rocketed to the sky. Coming to a stop, he looked at the city as a whole. His psychic flared in response to him wondering how many people were left. Barely any human was left in the city, but the Darkri didn't care and was currently demolishing a building by the coast. Power flew through his limbs with force and Dragon sent himself barreling straight towards the Darkness. With little to no humans in the city, Dragon was free to use the city to his advantage. Like going straight through the building and right into the Darkri.

A right hook hit Darkri where its jaw would be and sent it out of the side of the building and into the sea. Dragon flipped and landed on his feet on the road. A second later, Darkri rose out the sea like a kracken. A red mark decorated the side of its face. Its anger could be felt in waves.

"Like I said before, you gotta get past me first." Dragon spread his stance out and hovered his left hand just above the ground.

Darkri growled before realization dawned upon it.

"But you are dead!" Dragon smirked.

"Nope, not yet. Let's continue our previous talk. I'm curious as to why you waited so long to attack the world of Pokemon. You waited for so long for a reason didn't you. You attacked only after another of the world's most powerful fighters died, to be never replaced because he didn't have any human children to pass on his legacy to." Darkri flinched at his words. Dragon knew he hit something. It was the time he got the answers he wanted. This was something he had been thinking about for a while since going through Lativius' memories.

"I already know how your kind work. You copied each species of the Pokémon world, but that's your flaw. You can only make one copy." Dragon grinned. "And of the human race, there were two exceptionally strong ones that you could not copy." Darkri screamed, causing Dragon to flinch. But the Darkness didn't move.

"Guess that confirms my suspicions. You were afraid of what the Chosen One and the other Guardian could do and didn't want to risk either of them foiling your plans. Then the first one died, then the Chosen One dies. And it's like Christmas for you, huh?" Silence pierced the air after his statement.

Then Darkri started chuckling before it went to full blown laughter.

"Why does it matter now. Both are dead and can do NOTHING!" It continued to chuckle as Dragon looked down, almost in defeat. But Darkri was silenced when Dragon started chuckling himself. Looking up, Dragon raised his right hand to his sword.

"Oh, but it does matter." Dragon slowly drew his sword and Darkri's eye widened in recognition. It started mumbling 'No, no, no, no, no' over and over. "The first Guardian's legacy didn't end, it just transferred worlds." Halfway revealed, Dragon yanked it the rest of the way out. The red side of the blade faced him and glinted from the sun that peaked through the smoke that started to cover the skies above the city as he adjusted it.

"The previous Guardians that welded this sword grew greedy and hungered for power that ultimately leads to their demise." Dragon threw the sword behind him as he coiled his legs. "Now it will be the spearhead that leads to your demise!" Dragon jumped to the Darkri and spun, slashing Darkri across its chest. Darkri howled in pain and backed up. The black liquid that served as its blood-drenched the blade's edge. Dragon floated there, braced for a counter attack. All measures of the previous gone from him as he ready for the real fight.

Darkri roared and charged Dragon, slashing and jabbing all the way. Its attacks pushed Dragon back in between the cities towering building as he blocked and retreated.

Despite now holding a new resolve, Dragon still felt his limits being pushed as the combatants attempted to pummel each other to death. Every once in awhile a claw would get passed, or the edge of the sword would flash past and blood of both black and red would fly, arcing through the air.

Their moves were so fast that they left wind streams through the air that slashed at the buildings and windows. Windows would crack and break while stone threatened to crumble.

A sudden pain in his gut caused Dragon to flinch. Kicking Darkri midsection sent it into the adjacent building, buying Dragon some time. Holding a hand over his stomachic, Dragon waited for the pain to pass. His phantom pain returned with a vengeance before subsiding. Gritting his teeth, the Guardian looked up at Darkri as it slowly floated out of the building. A smirk twitched on his face as he saw the condition Darkri was in. Cuts and scratches adorned its body.

"What's the matter? Get into a fight with a Meowth." Darkri took the insult in stride.

"You don't fare much better for a supposed Guardian" Dragon huffed and braced himself as Darkri rushed him.

"Let's end this" This time Darkri didn't bother with trading blows and ran straight into Dragon. The clash sent the pair into a spiral that veered left to right, crashing into the buildings on either side.

Finally, the pair went straight up into the sky. They broke off briefly and Dragon saw his chance to end it. Darkri had its back to him and he took full advantage of its idiotic. Just as Darkri turned around to attack once more, Dragon was right there.

Holding his sword with two hands, Dragon drove it through Darkri's chest, piercing it where its heart would be.

They continued to go upwards with the thrust.

"I told you didn't I?" Dragon forced the blade deeper until it went through Darkri's back and to the hilt. "This world is under my charge. And that goes for everyone in it. Now, DIE YOU BASTARD!" And with those last words, Dragon spun and threw the Darkness doppelganger off of his sword and back to the ground.

Dragon stayed in the air and watched it fall to the ground, all the while it faded from existence, giving off dark flecks from its fading body.

His final attack had left him high above the city and Darkri hit the center of a four-way intersection. Dust flew up from the impact of what remained of the Darkri. As the dust settled, the last bit of Darkri disappeared into nothing. Briefly looking through Lativius' memories, Dragon made sure that that was how the Darkness was destroyed. Satisfied with it, Dragon sheathed his sword and made to move to the nearest reflective window when pain wrecked his body. Unending and unforgiving pain coursed through him, all centered at his stomachic. Dragon keeled over holding his gut. His vision grew blurry and when he tried to scream, nothing happened. Soundless air came out of him. His hand he now held in front of him started to shine and his flight suddenly failed him and he fell. The shine from his hand spread to his whole body and he involuntarily changed back to his true form, his Lati form.

He had passed the buildings now and was falling with his back to the ground, unable to stop himself.

'This is it.' Was his last thought before he lost consciousness.

Black tentacles flew out of one of the windows of the building and gently caught the falling eon. He was unconscious at that point but the owner spoke anyway as she looked through the portal she made.

"Nice job, Guardian." And with that, she started to pull the fallen eon into the portal.

* * *

 **A/N: There. But most of you are pissed for how long this has been since I've posted but here you go. I actually want your feed back on this one so please review. Thanks.**


	11. Lots of Surprises

**A/N: IMPORTANT! A little heads up. I'm changing the very end of the last chapter and I changed it at the same time that I am posting this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

 **Song: Blood of Heroes by Valkyria. Honestly, I'm just using whichever song I'm listening to at the time of writing this particular part.**

* * *

As Giratina pulled Dragon into the portal, something zipped by her tentacles. One moment she is pulling Dragon to her, the next she is screaming in pain as her limbs are severed clean, forcing her to drop Dragon and whip the rest of the limbs into the portal and close it.

Dragon fell halfway to the ground, still unconscious when something caught him. It held him up by his neck and peered at him from the side.

"'So you are the new Guardian of Lati. Must say that you are stronger than we expected but now you have lost none the less.'" Said the creature. It looked similar to a Lati but slightly smaller and seemed to have three 'wings' around it. Its arms barely reached a foot from it but it was easily holding Dragon up. Across its body was light red vein like lines that spread across its entire body.

"'Too bad. We were hoping for a little more fun.'" It chuckled evilly.

A crash below it shot dust into the air. The dust settled to reveal Dragon's sword piercing the ground diagonally.

* * *

Mew and the Lati watched as Giratina pulled Dragon to the portal.

"Is that?" Asked one of the elders.

"But why would he be here?" Asked another.

"And trying to help by the looks of it. RIght?" A third said then asked uncertainty.

"No, No, No. That there is the Devil. I actually bet that he is behind all of this!" Yelled another. The whole room erupted into a yelling match as ever elder argued over why _that_ Pokemon was here of all Pokemon.

"Wait! Silence!" The room grew quiet and looked at Cherry. A few even looked guilty. "Look!" She pointed at the still floating water. Giratina's limbs were just severed and Dragon started to fall before being caught by what appeared to be a second Darkness as Giratina retreated. Mew reacted before anyone could blink. She turned and pointed at Tokine and his team.

"You! Take your team and save him! NOW! GO! GO! GO!" As she said that she turned the makeshift TV into a portal and pointed to it. Tokine acted and his team fell in behind him. He was wary about the portal but trusted Mew.

Right after he passed the threshold of the portal, Tokine found himself in the same city where Dragon had been fighting, right from where the water had been showing.

Not stopping so his team could follow, Tokine continued forward full speed. He sensed when his team was there behind him and angled for the Darkness.

"'Steel Strike Formation! Alice, you catch Dragon!'" Tokine ordered. Steel Strike was a team attack where the entire team unless excluded, attacked a foe with continued Steel-Type attacks until either exhausted or ordered back.

They were to the Darkness's back facing the ocean so the had the element of surprise.

Going at the speeds their species were known for, the Lati advanced on the Darkness just as it turned to them. Tokine hit first, his goal was to disrupt the enemy to give the others a chance. That disruption would be severing the Darkness's arm that held Dragon.

His wings coated with metal with an edge of a sword, he whipped by in a spiral, slicing cleanly through its arm. Dragon fell with the arm. Next was Charice with an Iron Claw. She used the chance to swipe he claws from one end of the Darkness to the next in one sweep due to the first attack's whiplash spinning the Darkness end over end. She hit it before it could do even a half spin, spinning it even faster and fell back in line behind Tokine. Alice caught Dragon with her psychic and flew next to his body as she took him back to the portal as her job was to protect whatever was assigned to her.

The third was Malic. He when opposite of Charice and went under the Darkness with both Steel Wing and Iron Claw and spun, hitting his target with all four of his limbs causing the Darkness's flipping to stop and go into a tailspin towards the ocean. Last was Kalrin.

Being the team's biggest hitter, his job was to try and finish the enemy, but he knew that he did not have the power to do so. So he settled for the next best thing. Hitting it into the side of a building. His attack was an Iron Claw mixed with Giga Impact. The Darkness flew straight into the side of a building, ricocheted off and into another.

"'Nie job. Fall back and protect the portal. I doubt that that killed it.'" Everyone gave a signal that they understood. Just as they turned around, Alice made it through the portal. The remaining team members took up defensive positions around the portal. Not a second after, six more Lati came through and stood next to Tokine's team.

"'Tokine, you have command.'" Said one that got next to him.

"'Alright, be ready. It took all Dragon, a Guardian, had to take one down. We might be in over our heads here.'" His words struck a nerve with the new arrivals.

"'Is that it there!?'" Asked one as he pointed dead ahead of them at a building beside the ocean where the Darkness was coming out.

"'Yup! Get ready.'" Each prepared to charge when they heard the Darkness's chilling voice vibrate through their heads.

"'You **IMBECILES!** You took my prey from us! Now, You **DIE!** '" It screamed making them hold their heads.

But before it could charge, a giant twister came towering out of the ocean. It swayed back and fore and side to side as a dark figure rose from within it. As it did the sky darkened as clouds formed overhead. Lightning came from the clouds, both blinding and giving light to what was dark shaped suddenly burst free of the twister, ripping it to shreds as the Darkness turned and looked up at the impending creature before it. Its shape remained mostly hidden aside from when lightning flashed across the sky and giving light to red, gold, grey, and black. Six tentacle-like limbs waved behind it slowly before they vibrated and stretched out longer with red claw tips that glowed. The reds on its body glowed as it breathed, giving it a surreal, but daunting look. Suddenly two _bloody_ red eyes opened that glowed with both anger and power. It was so large that Tokine could easily see the pupils of its eyes inside of its glowing irises. Then it spoke, but while it did, it had no mouth and yet it was clearly speaking with an actual voice. What scared each Lati was that since they had a good guess of what it was, even the new arrivals could guess who it was, was that it was a _female's_ voice. It was loud enough that Tokine could clearly hear it.

"No. The only one dying here today are those who are pure darkness." It was strangely beautiful and extremely calm. Which is why it came as a surprise when Giratina suddenly sent her tentacles forward and into the Darkness's body, stabbing through it in various places before the tentacles were ripped away from each other, tearing the Darkness apart. It's body part faded like the Darkri's did, signaling that it was gone for good.

After a moment, Giratina's eyes turned on the Lati miles away from the ocean. All ten of the Lati froze as Giratina advanced on their position. But before she got barely halfway, she stopped. Looking down she found Dragon's sword. Sunlight that found its way through the clouds had shined on it and reflected light into her eyes, knocking her out of her rage-filled trance that blinded her of foe and friend.

Reaching down with a single limb, Giratina grabbed the sword and pulled it free. She brought it up to her face and looked at to with an unreadable look on her face if any could even see her face. Looking past the sword, Giratina looked to Tokine.

"Report to your superiors what happened here. And tell Mew that I wish to speak to her." And with that Giratina turned and returned to the ocean where her portal remained before entering it and it disappeared.

The Lati remained still for a moment before slowly going back through it. The Elders and a number of guards await them. Dragon was at the back surrounded by Cherry, Mew, and Alice, all healing him. None spoke beside the hushed words of the trio in the back.

"What happened?" Asked an Elder finally as Mew dropped the portal. "With the portal in place, we couldn't see." Tokine swallowed the lump in his throat.

"After we freed Dragon and got him here we prepared to defend the portal when the six others showed up. Not long after, s-s- _she_ appeared and tore that thing to shreds in an instant. I think we're lucky she didn't come after us. I-I think she was in a blind fit of rage and couldn't tell friend from foe." Some confusion spread through the Elders.

"Do you mean Giratina? But I thought Giratina was a guy." Said one.

"Giratina is a guy." Said another. "They are obviously in shock or something."

"No, they are not. Scared, yes. Frightened, more than likely. In shock, no." Said Mew, as she floated closer. "Dragon will survive the rest of his treatment without me. After that, he'll need rest. He might even have a fever that he'll need to pass on his own." She looked at Tokine. "Did Auntie say anything?"

"Just that she needs to speak to you." He said timidly. Mew nodded and turned to and elder.

"They should be fine. The need a little rest due to what they experienced but other than that they shouldn't need anything." Mew then moved to the pool that now rested on the bottom of the cavern once more.

"Wait, is Giratina your Aunt?" Asked an Elder. Mew simply nodded.

"I'll be back later to explain it all." No more spoke as she made a portal and left.

Nothing happened for the next half day. Only that Dragon was moved to a personal cave and given a guard while he healed. Alice was assigned to oversee his healing and once the rest of her team were well enough they replaced the guards.

In the morning of the next day, Cherry was holding a meeting to go over what had happened the day before. Just before the meeting started the pool blurred and a portal opened. Mew came out first then a set of black metal pads that took the form of stairs rose slightly out of the portal before coming back down to the edge. Steps were heard when a woman came walking up the stairs and out of the portal. She had fair skin that had a decent tan. Stood around six foot four. Had long, black, curly hair that fell to the end of her back. Her face was womanly and shoulders were held back. Her clothes consisted of a long sleeve, tight fit black shirt with red and grey stripes horizontally down the front. Her shirt barely held her assets that would have any man staring and any woman jealous. Over that was a grey vest with three gold rings that hung open and the rings couldn't connect even if it was closed. On the back were six black dots with red centers. Two on each ring on either side of her body. The nails on her hands were short and red, but not like that were painted, but as if they _were_ red. Her hips were like they should be, wide for carrying children but not so that was disproportionate to her size. Starting at her waist were grey cargo pants with the same red and black pattern on the front as her shirt. Lastly, she wore combat boots with gold soles. Strapped around her waist was a sword. Not just any sword, but the Guardian of the Lati's sword. Everyone noticed that when Dragon returned he didn't have his sword. They just didn't expect she to have it.

If her appearance didn't tell you who she was, her eyes did. They were blood ruby and her pupil was slitted like that of a snake.

She only said one thing. An order _not_ to be ignored.

"Take me to him."

* * *

His mind felt heavy, fuzzy, stuffed, he wasn't sure which. Maybe all three. And he felt entirely hot. Way too hot. With effort, he forced his eyes to open. The place he was in was well lit but his vision was blurred, from what he knew not. Underneath him, he felt something soft, but at the same time rugged, like it was pine needles that fell from the pines back home.

Dragon gave groan as he tried to lift his head to try and get his bearings.

"No, no. Lay back down." Said a voice sweet as honey as someone placed a hand, a _human_ hand, on his head gently and pressed his head down.

Dragon did as told as he notices that there was someone sitting beside him. Sine whoever it was wouldn't let him rise he turned his head slightly and looked at who was there. His vision was still blurred so he tried to squint, but it did not help. The person saw him do so and turned away for a moment and the light in the room dimmed to the point one could just barely see. The figure turned back and Dragon found he could see slightly better. What he saw was unbelievable.

He saw an angel. He knew it was a woman, but he also knew that whoever it was wasn't human. The aura around her gave that away.

But at the same time, he wasn't sure. It was like he was drunk and couldn't control his own mind. Apparently, he couldn't control his mouth either.

"An angel? Aren't you supposed to be in heaven?" She looked directly at him and tilted her head.

"I wouldn't say that." She reached out of his view with both hands and grabbed something. Next, he heard what he thought was water falling. "I'm no angel." She said that more quietly. But he heard her. Dragon scoffed and shook his head lazily. His body seemed drunk too.

"I know someone who would say the same. Others see her as the devil, _El Diablo_." He gave a short laugh, it pained him to do more. The woman stopped moving. "No. I see her more as a fallen angel who is misunderstood and is trying to redeem herself but no one wants to listen." The woman took a glance at him. He stayed silent for a time and she thought he fell back asleep.

'Coming here was a mistake. What did I think I would accomplish.' She thought. She wrung the cloth once more in the cool water before placing it on Dragon's head.

"But I think I'll give her a chance" He finally said causing her to freeze and stare at him. His eyes were closed and his last words were weaker than before so he was losing consciousness.

"Besides," He hummed like he was chuckling nervously, like a young trying to tell who his crush was. "I actually think she is kinda cute." She froze once more, this time in surprise before jerking her head at him. He turned his head slightly as if to look at her, but his eyes were still closed.

"You won't tell her I said that right. She'd take my wings if she knew. I'm kinda attached to them." She didn't say anything for a time as she thought of his words.

'No, what he is saying is all made up. He's delusional. Out of the right mind right now.' She would just go with it.

"Sure. Your secret's safe with me." He smiled when he got her answer and rolled his head back to the other side once more.

Once she was sure he was asleep she got up. She took the sword off of her belt and leaned it against the wall once she sheathed it and walked out, opening the curtain and letting it fall behind her.

"Auntie." Mew greeted her. Giratina looked at her and knew immediately that she heard everything. That mischief glint was in her eye. She gave her niece a stern look.

"No one knows what happened in there. Don't even tell him I was here. Tell the same to that Tokine and his team. She moved to walk down the tunnel when Mew called out to her.

"I told them all I could. They are waiting for you." She continued to walk. "You do know that people reveal their deepest secrets when they aren't in the right mind right." Giratina stopped and turned to retort but saw no one there. The curtain swaying like it was just closed. She scowled, then growled and turned back around to continue towards the Elders of the Lati.

But Dragon's words plagued her once more.

What if he was telling the truth? What if he meant what he said? Should she respond similarly or reject what he said? Would he even remember what he said? She growled and shook her head.

'No. I'll wait and see if he says anything first.' She entered the council room and it grew silent as she walked to the center. The Guards didn't even try to stop her. She stopped in the center and remained silent for a moment.

"No one will ever mention that I was here. Especially to Dragon. Understood?" There was a number of audible gulping but everyone nodded. "Now, ask for what you wish to know.

* * *

Dragon gave a groan and rubbed his eyes as he rolled over.

'Man, what a strange dream. Old Man won't believe this one. I think that sword is starting to weigh on me.' Thought Dragon. He scooted around some more to get comfortable when a part of him hit the wall. Apart that shouldn't be there. Eyes flashing open, Dragon looked down to find a small wing against the wall. His wing. Attached to his body. Which was a Latios? A very strange Latios, but one all the same.

Dragon just sat there looking at his limb in wonder. A part of him was ecstatic about his supposed dream being real, while another was reeling at the mere thought. His first being his Lati side. The second his human side. Vaguely, he sensed his human side slowly diminishing as his prolonged stay as a Latios continued. But it wasn't like he could turn back. He was stuck this way, not that he minded. Dragon just figured that sooner or later he would start acting like a Latios.

'Wait a second. I've been acting like a Latios since I was born!' Realization dawned on Dragon as he realized that he had been acting like a Latios, a wild animal in a sense, since the day he could stand up and run. He rolled onto his back and started banging his head repeatedly against his bed.

Oh, how much of an idiot he was for not seeing it before. Being the Guardian of Lati meant that some of their characteristics would pass over to him as a human. But, since he was a Latios now, his human side would slowly disappear into nothing.

Finally done with bashing his own brain in, Dragon looked at the good side. At least he wasn't crazy.

"I wouldn't say that. Carrying on a fight with a gaping hole in your chest, that's pretty crazy." Said a voice to his left. Surprised, Dragon flipped over onto his belly and immediately regretted it. His body was still sore from the beating he received not too long ago. "Yeah, that wouldn't be a good idea." Giving a low grunt, Dragon looked to the door and finally took in his surroundings. He was in a small cave, on a makeshift bed carved into the wall at one end with a doorway at the other, and four crystals that gave a weak psychic pulse which is how he guessed, they were lit and gave the room it's light. And at the said door was Mew.

"Should have known it was you." He groaned as he laid back down in a comfortable position. Mew shrugged and came closer.

"And I'm surprised that your mind isn't guarded like normal." Eyes going wide, Dragon put up a psychic block on his mind.

And instantly regretted that too. As he held his head that now throbbed, Dragon glared as best he could with one eye.

"You knew that would happen didn't you?" It wasn't a real question as Mew sat down and laid against Dragon's side.

"Yup. You had a psychic strain on your mind so you're out of psychic powers for a while, maybe a day." Dragon massaged his temples as he asked his next question.

"Oh yeah, and what was that?" Mew shrugged.

"Best guess, your mind went to the other side for a time. But I wasn't for sure." Dragon stopped moving.

"Has this happened before?" He asked, almost in a whisper. Mew was quiet for a time before answering.

"A few times." Silence raided the air, an uncomfortable one.

"So it happened to you." It wasn't a question but Dragon nodded nonetheless. "What did you see?" That was a question, one that Dragon was apprehensive to answer. But he did so anyway.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone?" Mew turned to him. For a moment she just stared into his eyes, looking for something. For what, Dragon didn't know. After a while longer, Mew nodded. Satisfied, Dragon told of what he saw.

"I was falling at first, then my dad was there and he caught me. From there he leads me to Lativius and then left. Lativius spoke to me for a time and then he gave me a choice. To die or come back. He told me something that changed who I was, what I was." Dragon knew that what he was saying might be crazy, but he continued. "It was then, I think, that I finally accepted what I did and what I am. And I don't want to go back. But a part of me feels ashamed by that." Dragon looked down like he was ashamed. Mew wouldn't have any of that. She rose and floated over to his head and placed her paws on either side of her head and lifted his head to her eye level.

"You shouldn't feel ashamed. You sacrificed everything you had just so you could do what was asked of you. You could have turned away. You didn't have to accept what Lativius told you and ignored him. Called him a liar, a fool, anything. You choose this. You made a decision where most would falter. You are strong. Stronger than you think you are." Mew smiled and lowered one paw as she tapped his cheek with the other. "Besides, I think you make a handsome Latios, even if you are strange looking." Mew chuckled as Dragon glared at her.

"She's right you know." Said a voice from the other side of the room. Dragon jerked and looked across the room. Alice was there, smiling innocently as she floated closer.

"How much did you hear?" He asked. He was trying to not sound aggressive but it seeped through ever so slightly. Alice wasn't fazed.

"I'm gonna guess it was personal." She said at first, more to herself. Dragon was about to growl when she spoke again. "I only heard the last about you being a handsome Latios. Believe it or not, exotic Latios is actually quite desirable." She said as she started to look Dragon over.

Dragon actually became self-conscious of the way he looked at another part felt uncomfortable.

"In fact, just about every unmated Latias that saw you as we brought you here is talking about you." Dragon started to feel nervous from what he was hearing. "Heck, even the knowledge of your presence has already spread throughout the entire herd." The number two hundred popped into Dragon's head. He guessed that that was the standard herd number or more.

"That fast in a day?" Mew and Alice looked at him weirdly. "What? Do I have something in my feathers?" He joked.

"No, it's just you have been out for a little over a week." Said Mew. Dragon's eyes grew to saucers and his pupil went small.

"WHAT!?" He roared.

* * *

"Huh, did you hear something?" Asked a Latias. She was currently putting the pitch on top of the house her mate had finished. A moment later her mate responded.

"No. I think having younglings is starting to play with you." He said. She looked at him as he shied away. He chuckled uncertainty as he prepared to face his mate's furry.

Neither paid attention to the Lati that surrounded the mountain that they now called home as they reacted in similar fashions.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow, owwww." Moaned Mew as she held her head between her paws.

"Did you have to be so loud?" Asked Alice as she too held her head and moaned. Dragon's expression went from surprise and astonishment to anger and frustration.

"Why didn't anyone try to wake me? The Darkness is out there and I'm one of the few capable of stopping any of them!" Dragon was now rising slightly. It wasn't from psychic but his own strength of pushing himself up.

"As true as that may be," Said a voice from the doorway. Dragon looked over once more just as Mew and Alice did. Now in the doorway was an unknown Latias. An image flashed through Dragon along with a name. "You were in no condition to do anything. Mew and I were able to stop the bleeding and seal the gaping hole in your chest. Then we had to accelerate your regrowth process just so that you could be awake now. Only healing you have left is mentally so you can use your psychic." She finished. She turned to speak with someone outside before coming all the way in.

"Dragon, this is-" Started Mew but Dragon interrupted her.

"Cherry. Latias Guardian and mate to !." Mew looked at him as Cherry spoke.

"I see that you have become well known with Lativius' memories." Dragon by now had lowered himself back down to make himself comfortable.

"Not really. I can go through them but most of the time something will trigger a memory to show itself along with any information needed when something is known to me." The four sat there in silence for a time. It wasn't uncomfortable but it wasn't comfortable either.

Finally, Alice broke the silence.

"Guardian Cherry?" She asked timidly. Cherry looked at her.

"Yes?" Alice shuffled slightly obviously not used to talking to a high ranking Lati.

"Should we tell him of the arrangement? The one about his guard?" Dragon looked at her with wide eyes.

'Guard? What guard?' He thought. Cherry smiled.

"I almost forgot about that." Replied Cherry. Dragon turned to Mew.

"What are they talking about?" Mew shrugged.

"I have a clue but the things the Lati do are outside of my domain. I am an advisor of sorts to high ups. Normally to Father but…" She trailed off. Silence shrouded her for a moment before she spoke again. "But now I help Auntie. With the search for both Darkness and the other legendaries, her plate is kinda full. Dragon looked away for a second before looking back.

"I think I can help with that somewhat. I have an idea but I'll need the Lati's help with that one. And Giratina's now that I think about it." Mew smiled at that. Before brightening.

"Speaking of which, I came here to check on you and report back to Auntie on your condition."

"Well, he will not be doing anything until he is moving on his own." Interrupted Cherry. Mew nodded and rose.

"Until then, I guess."She turned and hugged Dragon's much larger head, barely even reaching to the sides of his head. After giving Cherry a hug as well, Mew said 'bye' and left. After she was gone Dragon realized that Alice was missing as well.

"Where did?" He left the question hanging.

"Alice? I had her fetch Tokine." She floated closer and laid down on the ground. "You know, I doubted him when Tokine first about you. But seeing you now I can actually believe that you are enormous. I actually didn't anyone could be bigger than Kalrin. He's the biggest Lati recorded." Dragon scoffed and turned away and shook his head. Turning back, he asked the question in his mind.

"So what was that about guards?" Cherry smiled.

"Well, normally we Guardians don't have guards. That especially is true for the Guardian of Lati since it was his job to protect us, not the other way around. There was actually a team the consisted of the best of the best that would fight with the Guardian of Lati. But, since they have become extinct in a sense, we no longer trained Lati to have that job." Dragon let the information roll around in his head before speaking.

"So does that mean that these guards are going to be with me when I fight from now on?"Cherry nodded. Dragon groaned and deadpanned. "You've got to be kidding me." He said to himself. He looked at Cherry.

"Look, I don't doubt you Lati, but my job isn't for the faint of heart and it is more than likely going to end with a body bag." Cherry raised a brow.

"Bodybag?"

"That means dead and a hole in the ground." Cherry still looked uncertain but nodded.

"What I am saying is is that I don't want to be responsible for the deaths of various Lati that followed my commands and I'm not even sure if its wise for me to have others fighting beside me. I'm more of a solo fighter. Besides, these Lati shouldn't have to follow me. I'm the Guardian of Lati. If anything, I follow you. The Lati are not my people in a sense." Cherry scowled.

"I understand what you are saying but you are wrong about something." Dragon tilted his head.

"These Lati _are_ your people. You a Lati now." Dragon didn't have a response to that so he turned his head away. "Besides," She continued, coping his words. "Lativius was the last Latios Guardian. There are a few ways to become the Guardian. One is to fight for it like he did, another is to inherit the title if you choose to, and lastly, the lesser known or even performed a method is for the current Guardian to choose someone to take his or her place during a time of need. This is one of those time." Dragon had turned away like he was ignoring her as he hoped she would get to the point but Cherry ignored that and continued. "And the council has decided on the matter. Since you were the last one to see him, are a genuine Latios, though slightly different, and have proven yourself worthy, the council has decided to make you the stand in Latios Guardian until you die or another can be chosen." That got his attention. Dragon turned around and looked right into her eyes.

"What?!"

* * *

As she flew through the swirling shadows and floating islands of land and water, Mew hummed some tune that from the sound came from the unexplored depths of her mind that not even she knew what it was.

"What are you humming?" Asked a voice from beside her. Mew jumped and turned to her left. There, looking at her with a raised brow, was Giratina. Mew took a moment then smiled brightly.

"No clue just came to mind randomly." Giratina blinked at Mew's bluntness.

"Okay." She said slowly. "Come on, something I want to show you." She gestured with her head. Mew followed beside her. "Report?"

"Well, he took to finding out that he's been asleep well enough. I swear that he shook the mountain." Mew stuck a finger in her ear and wiggled it around. "And cleaned out my ears too."

"So, he's awake." Giratina said. Though she held it down, she detected a hit concern in her own voice. Luckily Mew didn't.

'What is wrong with me?' Thought Giratina.

"More or less. But if he tries to do anything for next few days Cherry might knock him out to keep him still." A scoff sound came from Giratina. Mew looked at her with mild surprise. "Was that supposed to be a laugh of a chuckle?" The serpent didn't even bother to answer.

"So, what is it you wanted to show me?" Asked Mew after a time. By now she was bored and was spinning around her aunt.

"This." Giratina stopped and Mew came around to her side. They were in a large open area with no islands anywhere where Giratina collected all of the viewing portals together. Giratina summoned a few to her. Each one showed what appeared to be an enclosure that was completely closed off. A few had a being in them, others didn't. The only one that was different was one that showed a city.

"Are those?"

"Yup."

"But how?" Mew started to move her eyes to each of the different portals.

"The humans. They reacted before any of us. They did get you after all. This world's government system is separated into factions. The biggest is the U.S., or United States as it is sometimes called. That's the one that got you actually."

"Yeah, I know. Dragon told me. Does the U.S. have them as well?" Mew looked at Giratina, a frightful look on her face. Dragon told her what the humans who worked for the U.S. might have done to her. It wasn't terrible but it still scared her. Giratina shook her head.

"These ones are in the U.S.," Half a dozen moved to the left. "These ones are in a region called Russia," Four moved near the first set but each stayed grouped together. "Two in China, the region where Dragon fought the Darkness," Mew shuttered at the memory of what Dragon looked like when he returned. "And the last one is in Japan." A portal separated from the last trio and came before them. "This one actually concerns me."

"Why?" Mew looked at the portal. It was a view from high up so Mew assumed the view was from a building. It showed the edge of a city that immediately turned into a wide open forest. Just at the edge of the city were two very long, snake-like, one green, one black, scaly dragons floating close to the ground.

"Hey, that's Talika and Serif, Ralf's twin sisters. Now we just need Ralf and his father and we'll have all the Rayquaza."

"Wait, those are twins?" Asked Giratina. Mew giggled.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny. They're twins but they are the complete opposite. Talika is the normal one and Serif is the black one. Humans actually call Pokemon like Serif shinies." Mew broke out into giggles again. Giratina rolled her eyes.

"Well, Japan hasn't tried to capture them. In fact, Japan's government is actually protecting them when they visit this city."Mew smirked.

"Sounds like them. They would go around the world to find a city or village that would worship them or something like that. Guess they found one." Mew drowned on as she grinned.

Giratina just shook her head.

"So when are we going to get them?" Asked Mew. Giratina hummed as she thought.

"When Dragon's is up and moving. He'll be the one to go and get the legendaries."

"Thought you would say something like that. Bet the Lati will set guards for each of them too. Well," Mew stretched before floating in a reclined position. "They are known to be the guardians of the legendaries, and with this crisis, they'll be working around the clock." Giratina justed 'hupted' in a reply.

"You keep an eye on these ones here. I'm going to go continue looking."

"Alright. Bye Auntie." Mew said cheerfully. Giratina shook her head again. Leave it to Mew to be cheerful during a world crisis.

* * *

 **A/N Hope ya'll liked it. This actually took me longer to cook up than I thought. Just trying to move the story along. Please review.**


	12. Smelly Guardian

**A/N: I'm finally back. A lot is going on with school so I haven't been writing much, sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it.**

 **Time skip: one month**

 **Song: The Catalyst by Linkin Park.**

* * *

Light flickered over the rolling hills of sand as it fell on the single spec of live in the whole desert. What was once before a barren mountain in the desert was now a peak of greenery filled with life. At the top of the mountain, as the light went past the tip, a black shape was revealed. It turned out to be a creature as it weavered when the bright light hit its eyes before relaxing once more.

Its feathers, black as night with white highlights, were soaked with sweat as the being held itself at the edge of a cliff with just one arm.

Every sunrise, the occupants of the mountain would rise to find the same being holding the same pose, occasionally switching arms. A lot was plaguing the mind of the being. The past month had him busy.

Training was essential, especially after he recovered from his fight with the darkness. Other than that were his duties as both the Guardian of Lati and the Latis Guardian. Since he had so much pull though, he managed to set up a few of the things that made his job easier. Set shifts for Lati to go to the Reverse World and help Giratina look for both the the other Guardians, including the ones who weren't but the same species, and the remaining Darkness. A advanced training schedule was also in place for the Lati. Incase the Darkness attacked, they need to be ready. The instructor of that was no other that the Old Man.

During a visit, Old Man express his growing restlessness since his grandson had left. Dragon, the ever thoughtful dragon, had just the job for him. Lati needed training and they needed a trainer who wouldn't budge. Despite him being human, the Lati respected the aging man. Now he lived there on the mountain with his family thinking he moved to Alaska.

Aside from the training, Dragon's other duties required his attention. He was technically Giratina's Lieutenant so he had to constantly report in. Every day.

The only part of Dragon's busy schedule were the duties that came with being the Latios Guardian. Like Cherry, he had to attend boring meetings, deal with otherwise meaningless problems of the Lati, set hunting parties, oversee the education of young Lati, and countless more jobs. In the end, Dragon had nearly zero time to himself.

The result, Dragon considered the times for reporting in and personal training his 'free time'.

And he only ever got four hours of sleep.

The silent whispering of wind over wings brought Dragon from his thoughts.

'It seems my personal time is over.' Though Dragon as he opened his eyes.

"Sir!" And that was the topping on the cake. After the whole surprise from the news of Dragon taking both the Guardian of Lai and the Latios Guardian positions, everyone kept calling him different things. The names were Guardian Dragon, Guardian of Lati, Guardian, m'lord, and the most annoying, sir. Dragon finally snapped one day and had an announcement that over the next day there would be a vote of what to call him. The winning name, to his severe disappointment, was sir. Old Man didn't stop laughing for two days.

Letting himself fall, Dragon took to the wing before turning to the Lati that spoke.

"Permission to speak." Since they wanted to refer to him that way he returned it in a military manner. Said manners he learned from his father and grandfather.

Dragon took note of the Lati. It was a guard. Since Lati are just as intelligent as humans, it was no surprise that had a smithing forge up and running and armor being made. It was, in a sense, a time of war. Dragon was offered armor but he rathered preferred the body armor humans had. Old Man said he was pulling a few more strings for him for that.

The armoor was simple. A chest and back guard, gauntlets, and platings over the top of the wings.

"Sir, the council has requested your presence." Dragon raised a brow. Glancing at the sun, Dragon raised the question on his mind.

"A bit early for the council to be up, isn't it?" The sun had barely past the horizon. And he was on top of the mountain.

"Not my domain, sir." Dragon chuckled.

"Tell the council that I'll be there once I'm clean." Dragon was about to leave when the guard spoke once more.

"Actually, sir." Dragon stopped and looked back at the guard that started to follow him. "The Queen was the one who summoned the meeting. She said for everyone to be there immediately." Dragon raised a brow. Forget the previous statement. That was the topping. The Lati, despite their, and everyone's really, distrust and hatred towards Giratina, they actually came to the same conclusion.

Giratina was misunderstood. The Lati, after learning the truth about her, actually said sorry for the countless years of hatred towards her and now saw her as what she was. The Queen of the Reverse World and now the Guardians official leader. They follow her commands like as if it came from Arceus himself. The Lati were still a little put off about Giratina being Arceus' sister but it was better than before.

"Huh. That's odd. She never calls meeting." Dragon turned and started back down the mountain, the guard right behind him. "Oh, and next time you have a message straight from Giratina, announce that instead of saying that the council wanted me." He called over his shoulder. He heard a befuddled response from the guard as he went faster to the council room, summoning his sword along the way.

Just outside the entrance was Cherry and Mew talking idly. They noticed his smell before they saw him.

"Eww, Dragy! You stink!" Said Mew in her normal playful banter. Dragon rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that. Blame your aunt. Everyone knows I train before the sun's rays even touch the horizon until it is fully visible." He threw his arms up at the last. Cherry grimace.

"Does that mean you always smell this way when you train?" Dragon deadpanned.

"Yes, it does. Join me one morning and you'll know why." Cherry shook her head.

"No wonder you take so long bathing." Dragon just rolled his eyes again.

"Come on. Let's just get this over with." The pair nodded and went inside. Once he was past the curtain that covered the doorway, Dragon noticed three things. One, both Mew and Cherry beelined to their places, which were far away from him. Two, everyone near him grinced as they caught his sent. Three, a human Giratina was standing by the pool where he normally stood, something he had never seen before. The only reason he knew it was her was because of that power she put off. That and the fact that her eyes locked onto his the second he walked in. He knew those eyes from anywhere. They even showed up in a number of dreams he had before he even meet her and once not long after he met her.

Without a word, Dragon made his way to his spot, moving to the right of Giratina. As he approached her, her nose crinkled slightly.

"Do you ever bath?" It was the first sound since he came in. Stopping, Dragon went to his fallback plan: be a smartass.

Giving a deep bow, he spoke.

"Of course, Queen of all things Evil. But it seems that a meeting is more of importance than hygiene." Dragon couldn't keep the grin he had down. Giratina rolled her eyes and huffed like she was displeased at his attitude and the way he presented himself. In truth, Dragon knew that she was holding her laughter in. Aside from when Dragon had first met her, he only ever saw he laugh once. Since then he made it his personal goal to make her laugh, whenever and wherever.

"Alright, smartass. Rise and get to your place." Dragon said nothing but went to his place. To his left was Old Man. Since he was incharge of the training, he was permitted to be in the council. Dragon honestly had ever seen the Old Man so energetic since before he moved there to help out.

"I gotta say, I'm human and even I can smell you from the other side of the room." Old Man whispered to Dragon. The black Lati just shook his head.

"Alright, we're all here now. For the sake of everyone being on the same level, listen up." Started Giratina. "Over the past month we have have been fortifying this mountain for both the protection of the Lati, but also to later serve as the meeting place for the Guardians. In addition to that we have been searching for the Guardians that have been scattered throughout the world of which we now inhabit. And lastly, the Lati that live here, as I have been told, are going through training to better protect this mountain and that Guardians that will be their charge." Giratina looked around the room at each Lati as they looked to each other and nodded or spoke a few words quietly. Once all eyes were on her once more, she continued.

"We are here today for a full report before we go after the Guardians. Mew, what is the exact number of Guardians that have been found?" Mew took a moment to think before answering.

"First off, there is you, Cherry here, and myself. And since Dragon is acting Latios Guardian, four here. Of those found but not gathered yet is twenty, many including additional legendaries that are not Guardians but are staying the Guardian of their species. There are also four more kinds of legends that we have found but their Guardians are still missing. So, twenty-four Guardians out of forty-six and twenty-eight species out of forty-six." Giratina nodded before continuing.

"Dragon, how is the training of the Lati?"

Dragon looked at Old Man whose arms were crossed.

"Well, I have them trained but many of them are lacking discipline. I've been working with a few of the council to find competent Lati to act as officers and keep them in line. Despite that though the Lati have got the attack drills and defencive drills down pretty good and work together just fine. They just want to play around too much." Giratina took this in. After a moment she spoke.

"And would you consider any of them ready for a fight?" Dragon and Old Man shared a look.

"Well, when we first got here there were squads set up but only a number of them were actual combative squads. Since a majority of the Lati are being trained to fight the squads will need to be changed somewhat." Said Dragon. One of the council members spoke up.

"Your Majesty?" Giratina looked at the Latios that spoke. "We anticipated this to come up so we decided to have a group analyze the Lati in training and form teams for those that are already fully trained. We have also pressed to have the smiths to complete full sets of armor for teams that have been set up." Giratina noded.

"Get with Dragon after this meeting and have those teams set up." The council member nodded. A few seconds afterwards Giratina added, "The human Dragon." Dragon scoffed in amusement. She did not like calling his grandfather Old Man. It had to do something with with he feeling uncomfortable with the title and she actually being really old. A few of the council chuckled. Old Man actually turned and punched Dragon in the arm as hard as he could when he heard him scoff.

"Just call me by my last name, it's getting to confusing." Giratina didn't respond but instead continued on to the next subject.

"Now that that has been handled, I will be telling all of you what I have personally been working on. While the Lati have been looking for both Guardians and legendaries, I have been looking for the Darkness that now plagues this world." Many of the council mumbled to each other after the revelation. Many began to wonder why she hadn't used the Lati for that task.

"If I may be so bold, your Majesty, but why had you been looking for the Darkness yourself? Surly the Lati tasked with searching for legendaries could have looked for them as well." While Giratina didn't show it, Dragon could clearly feel her anger at being spoken to in such a way. Even he felt angry.

"Mind your tongue." Said Dragon. All eyes turned on him. "While what you said is true, you still know not of what you speak. The Darkness is still an unknown element to us. We did form a ranking system for them but aside from that and their motive there are still many things we do not know about them. From what we experienced, Darkness can access the full abilities of the one they have copied. Their powers can easily hide them from a normal means of finding them Giratina is the only one, aside from myself maybe. Even then though, we're forced to use another factor." The Lati seemed offended at Dragon's unuse of Giratina's title, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"And why don't you help our Majesty?' Asked the same Latios. Dragon narrowed his eyes. He sensed a challenge in the Lati's voice. Rising slightly, Dragon gave the Latios that Giratina was sure to make even her shiver. She would never admit it, but she was sure he could take her on and actually make her fight for real.

"You dare question me?! In case you haven't noticed, ever since I was forced into the position, I have been working tirelessly ensuring that everyone in ready for the inedible. While Cherry handles the workings from with in the mountain, I handle everything outside. I deal with everything from hunting parties to the construction of the defences that now surround what we now call a home. And for the simple sake of the Lati that live here, I've seen to it that this hunk of rock even looks livable. If I had my way this would be a strictly driven military operation, where everyone would be participating and not just a small percent. Everyone may have jobs to do but there are man here who do more than just sit around in here without doing more than eating and sleeping." It wasn't often, but anytime Dragon decided to express his mind he did so unhindered and uncensored. The council may have been essential to the herds survival, but they would always be lazy slobs in his eyes. And they knew it. There were only a few in the whole council who Dragon actually respected and that was because he had personally seen them leave the confines of the mountain and actually help with some kind of duty outside of their own.

The room was silent now. No one spoke. It seemed like everyone had stopped breathing even. Giratina's eyes flicked from the Latios Dragon had started with at first to Dragon himself. Since she had first met him she had assumed that he was weak. Not that he couldn't fight, but weak in his pride, that he was to humble and innocent. So, in the very rare time that he would guard his pride and put others in their place, she would watch.

And every time she swore that her scales would stand on end from the excitement it gave her. She always denied it to herself, but she knew deep down that she absolutely loved the way Dragon acted when he was domitive. She didn't know why, but it almost nearly alway drove her crazy. She wasn't even sure of when she first started to feel this way.

Taking a deep breath, Giratina was about to speak when she realized her mistake.

Dragon's sent was already predominative in that air from his sweat caused by his workout, and while she seemed to show disgust to it, she in fact had to force the shivers that threatened to overcome her and the want to rub against Dragon's side just to coat herself with his sent.

'Damn instincts!' She would curse silently.

Now it was worse. Before when she witnessed Dragon dominating himself over others that decided to challenge him, she was either watching through a reflection or out in the open. This time she was in very confined space and right next to him.

Dragon was producing a scent that would do one of three things and would affect everyone differently. First, the scent would be picked by the offender and would either entice them to fight or make them realize that they were sworly out matched. The quivering feather of the Latios told all what the answer to that was. Secondly, the scent would bind itself to whatever came in contact to. This was so that if the male won his scent would let others who came near know the winner and ward them off. And lastly, it drove females crazy. Females who were mated or too old could easily ignore it, but for those without either would find themselves drooling. Giratina even saw Cherry eyeing Dragon like a fresh piece of meat ready to be claimed. Giratina truly hated being a female for this exact reason.

While she couldn't explain her excitement from before, she could explain this one. She was old, but she was also immortal to everything but fatal wounds. So, she was, in a sense, young. She was also without a mate as she believed that it would only slow her down and because she didn't believe there to ever be a male capable to earn the right to be hers. But her instincts were practically screaming at her to eliminate every female near and tear off with Dragon so she could rightfully claim him.

'DAMN INSTINCTS!'

Closing her eyes to focus, Giratina contained her unwanted excitement. Opening her eyes, she spoke.

"That's enough." She had to keep her voice level. "It is true the Dragon could have helped me, but sense this council decided that he should take the Latios Guardian position he had a new set of duties to perform. S, if you wish to blame anyone, blame yourselves." Despite there not being any of her normal malice in her voice, everyone but Dragon, Mew, Cherry, and Old Man shivered in fear. Her little speech just reminded everyone that despite his appearance, Dragon was still Giratina's Lieutenant and she could order him what to do if she wanted.

Or that was what they thought the reason for her not being afraid of Dragon. Dragon huffed before retaking his place. Giratina found his scent even more enticing do the how close he was.

"Now, as I was saying, finding the Darkness had proved to be more troublesome than I had thought. After speaking with Dragon on this matter, he said he had an idea." At the last she turned to Dragon. In response, Dragon turned to Old Man. Despite only being human, Old Man didn't even flinch when all the eyes of carnivorous dragons turned on him.

"With the help of a trusted Lati, I went to the nearest human settlement with the appropriate communications and got in contact with a few old friends of mine. They would search the world in ways we cannot and report back with strange behavior." Dragon took over.

"It was my idea that the Darkness, from that single encounter, learned that we possessed the ability to not only travel through reflections but also look through them. That being said, I believe that the Darkness was actively dodging any kind of reflection and hiding in the shadows. The reporta from Old Man's contact proved that and more. Not only are they hiding they are actively churning the evil already in this world. Reports of various organizations that seek to watch the world burn have recently been more active. Everything from terrorist to gangs on the streets on the streets. From what we have, we assume that the Darkness has attained human forms and are hiding right under our nose while leading humans to their own demise. Seeing as all legendaries can use a human form, it isn't far fetched that the Darkness can as well."

"Well, doesn't sound to bad. If we have to go through humans that are already bad to eliminate a Darkness being then we'll being taking out two birds with one stone." Old Man face palmed.

"And this is where our two worlds are different." Dragon nodded.

"As much as I would like kill off the humans that are a nuisance to the rest of the world, you have to think bigger than that. In this world, humans grow increasingly rash as thing go from good to bad. If we start scouring the world for the humans being lead by the Darkness and killing them all off, we'll leave a train that we won't be able to hide. Then, the nations of the world will find that train and follow it. Once they find the ones who caused it, they will more than likely kill us all off. They won't see us stopping some evil but see us a s an dangerous species and find it in the right to kill. One nation, we might, might be able to hold. But not all of them. We can attack the humans being lead by the Darkness, but we'll need to leave some if not all alive and turn them in to the appropriate authority."

"Once we've identified a Darkness lead organization, I can direct you to who to turn the humans in to." Said Old Man. Dragon nodded.

"That being said, from this point on, any and all operations that involve the Darkness will be supervised by Old Man." There were a number of groans from the council. Many didn't like the idea of having a human oversee the training of their Lati, and now the same human had the power to overlook eve their orders.

"And why is that?" Surprisingly the question came from Cherry. "I mean no disrespect, but I believe that more would be willing to listen of they knew why." Dragon faced her direcion.

"Fair point. Old Man is a human while the rest of us are Pokemon. While I can easily comprehend the human factor in this world, many of you still do not understand how this world works. Old Man has more experience than myself in that matter, not to include the fact that more than likely, I'll be a main combatant. Therefor, that leaves him as the best choice." There were a few nods at his logic but many still didn't like it.

"Alright," Said Giratina once she saw that everyone had settled with the new arrangement. "Now we can move onto the final part. Despite not knowing where the Darkness is, we still need to retrieve the Guardians and the legendaries. Dragon," He turned to face her. "You will be leading your team to the twin Rayquaza. We need to retain the chain of command. Both Dialga and Palkia's presence is unknown and they are the only Rayquaza that can be found. They might have information as to where their brother had gone too. Both the Groudon and Kyogre Guardians have been found, but due to their rivalry it is best that we start with Rayquaza first. Mew, you will be going with him. Sense you know both of them, you will more than likely be able to convince the pair to follow. Cherry," Cherry perked up, not expecting to be called. "Gather a team. You'll going after Cresselia and then Darkri." Cherry nodded.

"I happen to be friends with Crystal so she should listen well enough. Do you want us to report back here or continue onto Darkri."

"You'll need to come back here. Darkri is being held by humans in the U.S. country. Warrior, you will go with them then to handle the direct human contact." Old Man nodded. Dragon looked from Cherry and Old Man.

"Cherry, let Old Man chose your team. Old Man, Chose those who listen to you. You'll be giving orders ao we don't need any delays." Old Man and Cherry nodded.

"That IT!" Exploded a council member. All eyes turned on him. "You cannot take both of our Guardians. Dragon, we understand. But this is preposterous!" Before he could continue, Cherry spoke.

"Galvin! Last that I checked, YOU don't comand us. We are Guardians. We follow the orders of those above us, and last I checked, Lady Giratina was our leader. Mind your place before I have you escorted out. The matter we are speaking of now is Guardians only. The only reason this council is included is because the Lati are being used in the operations." Galvin had all but disappeared when Cherry's wrath turned on him. Cherry turned to Giratina and bowed.

"My apologies, my Lady. The actions of the council are on my part. I will see to it that it doesn't happen again." Giratina raised a brow.

"No need. I understand that the changes are still fresh and that it is still hard for everyone to accept that I am not the evil that they thought. However," Her voice grew dark. " I will not tolerate misconduct from anyone. Let this be your only warning, to all of you." Her eyes scanned the room to see if there were any that wished to challenge her. Finding none, she moved. Despite here stony outside, the scent of Dragon was still fresh to her senses so she wished to end it soon.

"Once you both have your teams, meet me in the Reverse World." Giratina turned and was about to make a portal when Dragon spoke.

"I'll have Tokine feth the team. I need to wash up first." Dragon said to himself.

"Don't."

"Huh?" Dragon looked at Giratina.

"That will take to long and I have a long list of things for you to do today so I need you moving fast." Dragon slumped.

"You mean that I have to be stinky and sweaty all day? Auuh! Fine. Whatever. But don't be blaming me if others complain." Said Dragon as he flew off. The council members that were leaving made a path before him, all wanting to avoid his smell. Giratina watched as he left before entering the portal. Sighing, she transformed into her true form.

"Finally, I thought I was about to go crazy." She said to herself.

"Crazy about what, Auntie? The council? Or Dragon's scent when he went all alpha male on the council." Giratina swore her scales threatened to fly off when she heard that. Spinning on a dime, Giratina found the culprit. She had left the portal open so the two teams to be able to come when they were ready. What she didn't expect was for Mew and Cherry to come through right after her. Speaking of which.

Cherry was currently holding her claws over her mouth to keep from laughing while Mew was "innocently" smiling. Now red with both anger and embarrassment, Giratina closed in on the pair. While Mew was used to it, or at least seeming to be, Cherry nearly died of fright when the Goddess practically materialized before them.

"Ever speak of this and I will personally see to it that you go to HELL!" She yelled, particularly at Mew. Poor Cherry was practically shaking in her feathers. Mew just smiled brighter and tilted her head.

"Okay," She said. "But you are only going to hurt yourself if you hide it." Mew said the last completely serious. Giratina felt confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her previous anger all but forgotten. Mew started floating away. Cherry stayed with her and Giratina followed as she tried to get answers.

"My dear Auntie, even now you lie to yourself." Giratina blinked. Looking at Cherry, Giratina questioned her.

"What on the world is she talking about?" Cherry shrugged.

"I have no idea honestly. I was only laughing earlier when she freaked you out. Eck!" Cherry squealed when Giratina glared at her.

"Mew, start making sense." Giratina finally settled for asking the crazy directly.

"Simple." Mew suddenly stopped and turned. "You deny yourself of your feelings. If you ever want to know why Dragon affects you in such a way, You need to open yourself up to the one thing that you have locked up and that is your emotions." After she finished, Mew continued on to where the reflections of the Guardians were being held.

Giratina, despite having a full answer, still didn't know what Mew meant. She didn't keep her emotions held in.

'I don't…..Right?' Giratina asked herself as she followed Mew.

* * *

Both teams had assembled in the Reverse World. They were waiting as Giratina and Mew brought the portals to them. Once there, Giratina spoke as Mew joined Dragon by his side. She floated away slightly as his smell was still potent despite them being in a non-confined space.

"Now, despite both your teams are going out to simple gather the Guardians, there is still the possibility that you will encounter Darkness. So don't be lollygagging out there." Giratina looked between the two teams. Each have their own job to do and she had to believe that they would do it. Dragon she had no doubts, Mew either. Dragon trusted Old Man. The only ones she was worried about were the Lati. Turning around, the ghostly snake opened the portals. As the teams went past, she spoke once more.

"The other Lati and I will be watching your backs from here."

A/N: There is ya'll a chapter to chew on. FYI I wanted to finish my other story and took a break afterwards. This chapter took longer than I expected. Believe it or not, I actually believed that a writer's job was easy, e since the primary content for Fanfictions, but for those who are writing like I am and literly having to make up a shit load of the content. That being said, don't gett mad if it takes me a while to make chapters. Hope you ejoyed it. Bye bye.

* * *

 **A/N: There is y'all a chapter to chew on. FYI I wanted to finish my other story and took a break afterwards. This chapter took longer than I expected. Believe it or not, I actually believed that a writer's job was easy, especially since the primary content for Fanfictions, but for those who are writing like I am and literally having to make up a shit load of the content. That being said, don't get mad if it takes me a while to make chapters. Hope you enjoyed it. See ya next time. please review.**


	13. Trouble Brewing

A/N: Here we go again. This will be short, at lest it should be. I've come up with a few turns for this chap, some short, some long. Mind you that while this is happening the events of the next chapter are happening at the same time and both will end at the same time.

Song: Dressed in Black By Mile.

Disclaimer: (this is annoying) From this point further for this story, I do not own Pokemon and never will. I'm done writing that in.

* * *

"Everyone make it through?" Despite knowing that the portal was safe, Dragon still felt the need to ask. This was his team therefore, his responsibility. "Sound off." He ordered.

"Sound off?" Aske Mew. The team ignored her knowing that she didn't know the new standard that Old Man had pounded into everyone's heads. Surprisingly, they took to it quite well seeing as it was more convenient.

"Tritel Leader, up." Said Tokine.

"Tritel Medic, up." Said Alice.

"Tritel three, up." Said Malic.

"Tritel four, up." Said Charice.

"Rrruh." Growled Kalrin.

As per their training, all five were checking the area they had entered from the portal. A quiet swish signaled that the portal closed.

"Okaaay, what was that all about?" Asked Mew.

"It's a part of their training, to make sure everyone is ready. Normally Tokine leads this team but I'll be taking lead." Said Dragon as he too observed their surroundings. They were on the edge of the city that the two Rayquaza visited often. Dragon wasn't really paying attention the the builds or even looking for the Rayquaza. Instead he was looking at the people below that were peering up at him and his companions.

The info from Old Man said that China and a few other countries had put up a wanted poster for him.

Literally.

They believed him to be the main cause to the destruction of the city his last fight took place. And they believed him to still be alive. The poster was for dead or alive, depending on the country, with an hefty award.

That being said, you couldn't blame Dragon for wanting to keep and eye on the humans. So far no one was acting strangely aside from taking pictures.

"Here's the plan, Charice, Kalrin, you're with Mew at all times, acting as her guards. Tokine, Alice, you two find a place to transform into the indigenous humans here, learn their language, and find out when their next 'greetings' of the Rayquaza will happen. Malic, you and I will scout out the sight where the Rayquaza meet the humans at and find a place to hold out until they come. Another thing, everyone learn the language and have an human form ready as a fall back. That means you too Mew." Said Dragon. Mew visibly deflated.

"Okay. One question, why didn't Kalrin say anything?"

"He's mute. Move out." And with that, Dragon and Malic took off into the distance, turning invisible as they went. Tokine and Alice did the same and went down to the streets below to carry out their mission.

With the others gone, the three found themselves with nothing to do.

"So, uh, what now?" Asked Charice as she turned to Kalrin. The giant of an Lati shrugged. Both shot their heads in the direction of Mew when she suddenly spoke.

"OOOHHH! ICE CREAM!" And the Mew shot off down into the streets. The pair continued to stare where Mew once floated. They had forgotten one important detail.

Mew was and highly overgrown child.

Kalrin released a grunt that sounded a lot like "Uh oh."

"Agreed. Let's go." Replied Charice as the pair turned invisible as when after their charge.

* * *

"These people are so weird." Said Alice.

"(Could you NOT speak in our natural tongue.)" Replied Tokine. Currently the pair were walking through the streets of the city they arrived in.

"(oh, sorry. Forgot about that.)" Said Alice, switching to the native language. "(So Where do you think we should start?)"

"(Well, when I read these people's minds I learned that there is going to be another visit later today. However, I don't know where the people will be meeting to go there. We'll need to find the meeting place and go with the people. The Rayquaza are sure to sense our power but in these forms we should easily be able to get close. From there we'll pass a message or something.~"

"(And you don't know where it is?)" repeated Alice. Tokine sighed and looked down at the little black haired girl by his side. In response Alice looked up. The pair took up the guise of father and daughter. Alice looked about six years, dressed in a simple striped shirt and skirt while her "father" wore dark pants, grey shirt and an overcoat looking like he was in his twenties.

"(Yes, which is why we are down here doing servelince. We'll find where the meeting is and go there with the group.)"

"(Wouldn't it just be easier to go straight there and wait with these disguises.)?"

"(While that is true, the point of this is to blend in, hiding in plain sight.)"

"(Then what about Mew. Aren't they friends or something. Won't she just give us away.)" Tokine nodded.

"(Good point, but that's why Dragon didn't give her a job.)" Alice looked at him with an irritated look.

"(Why don't you ever call him 'Guardian'?)" Tokine rolled his eyes.

"(Because he doesn't deserve it. He may be the Guardian of Lati, but that means he serves us and follows even the lowest of Latis.)" Alice narrowed her eyes. And stopped, pulling her "father" to a stop as well. Letting go of his hand she put her own on her hips like she saw human females do when they were mad.

"He was appointed the Latios Guardian position by the Council. He IS above you, me, and every Lati minus Guardian Cherry! You will show more respect for him! Otherwise you can call off those plans you have for Friday night!" She had dropped the native language for her own. Tokine's eye widened.

"Alice, why would you do that! That's our chosen night to bond as Mates?!" Tokine also dropped the language for his own. "Why would you do that just because I don't like Dragon?" Alice got closer and transformed. She had made a barrier so the people would ignore the pair. Her form grew into a lady as tall as Tokine with black flowing hair and dressed in casual clothes.

"That is exactly the point. I won't bind myself to a Mate who is still obsessed with something that happened almost an eon ago." Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Lativius chose him to take his remaining power to save this world so that we would all have a chance. But if you can't deal with that fact that Dragon now hold the position that you want, a position that he doesn't even want mind you, then how could you ever be a good Mate. Just forget it! I'm ending this now!" Her eyes glowed blue for a mear moment, but Tokine felt like a giga impact. She release any physic bond she had with him that signaled them as potential Mates.

Without missing a beat, she turned on her heel and walked off.

"(We'll continue our servelince separate from her on out.)" Her voice was void of any emotion. Tokine just stood there as her words hit him at his core. He had let his old rivalry with Lativius take hold. Now he had lost the one thing that mattered to him more than anything else.

Looking down, Tokine spoke to himself.

"What have I done."

"That's a good question. Maybe you should have thought of that sooner." Said a voice behind him. Tokine's eyes widened.

'It couldn't be!'

* * *

Dragon and Malic Flew in silence towards what appeared to be a shrine on a raised platform on the edge of a cliff. Finally, Malic broke the silence.

"So why didn't you give Mew's team a job?" Malic asked, looking where Dragon was flying slightly ahead.

"They have one, look after Mew." Silence came back after Dragon spoke.

"Is she really that bad?" Malic asked after a moment. Dragon shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Sure she's hady to have around for when the time comes, but when she's bored. Trust me, it's better that we released her in the middle of a city this large, she won't even get bored for a second."

"Well, do you really think setting those two up together on this one is a good idea?" Asked Malic, changing the conversation.

"Personally, I don't think that it is smart to have a relationship with someone who you work with so directly. Someone in the same profession maybe, but not someone in the same squad." Said Dragon already knowing who he was talking about. Malic was silent for a moment.

"So you mean that the thing you have with the Queen is better than what Tokine and Alice have? More stable, right?" Dragon put the brakes on his flight right there. Malic had to do a one-eighty to get back to the black Lati. Seeing that Dragon dropped his cloak, Malic did the same.

Dragon was just floating there, staring into space with a half blank, half horrified look on his face. Finally, Dragon looked at Malic.

"What the HELL are you talking about. I have NOTHING to do with Giratina, not like that anyway." Malic raised a brow.

"Really? Cause I'm pretty sure that I've caught you staring into space most times when she's brought into the conversation." Dragon continued to stare at the smaller Lati, however, now it was one of irritation. Pinching his nose, Dragon mumbles to himself.

"Why I hang out with you, I'll never know." It was true. Malic was the only Lati to ever see Dragon's personal self because the pair would often be seen together. In the short time Dragon had known him, he had come to call Malic a friend, despite their rough beginning.

And he couldn't argue with what Malic had said. Most of the times he spaced out was when he was around and was normally the one to break him out of it.

And the subject was the 'Queen of Hell' most of the time too.

Dragon shook his head.

"Listen, I don't in anyway, like Giratina. Yes I'm probably going to be around her for years to come, but that's because I have the same oath that Lativius had with her. Not because I have affections towards her." Malic just deadpanned.

"You do know that you claw is twitching when you said that, right?" Dragon looked down when he said that.

"Yeah, and so what?" Malic grinned.

"It's a sign that you are lying." Dragon's eye twitched in irritation. Glaring at the young Lati, Dragon spoke.

"Trust me, even if I had the time to be with anyone, I wouldn't choose her." But even as he said those words, Dragon felt his body be repulsed at the idea. Malic stood still for a moment before turning his head.

"Yeah, well, she might be after you." It was barely a whisper, but Dragon heard it. A puzzled look overcame the Guardian.

"How would you know that?" Malic continued to look away..

"Mew told me. Asked me to watch out for you after that. Back when you and the Council go together this morning, you got very domanitive over the whole room. Mew said that all the males were shaking in fear while most of the females were looking at you with lust in their eyes." Then Malic glanced at Dragon through the corner of his eye, wanting to see the upcoming reaction.

"And Giratina was looking at each one that looked at you with a murderous intent in her eyes."

That one sentence put Dragon on edge. Did Giratina look at him that way? He was to busy with releasing his anger on the Council that he didn't notice. Why is he even caring?!

Dragon shook his head, eyes clenched shut.

"Even if what you said is true, now is not the time to worry about these kind of things. However," Dragon opened his eyes and Malic turned to face him. "You are right. Those two being teamed up might have been a bad idea. I'll go check on them, you continue to the spot where the Rayquaza come and find a place to hide." Dragon didn't give Malic to respond and turned back to the city and sped off, cloaking as he went. Malic didn't even bother trying to get a word in. The cloaked as well and continued on his own path.

* * *

"Lativius?!" Tokine practically yelled as he turned around.

Only it wasn't Lativius. There stood a man six foot eight tall man. Dressed in black combat pants and boots, dark grey shirt with a white stripe from the bottom to top and spreading out like a "Y" near the top, and a black hard leather trench coat. Strapped to his left leg was a combat knife and a sword in its sheath in his left hand.

The Guardian of Lati's sword. A dark hood cover most of his head, but Tokine knew who it was.

"Dragon, I didn't sense you approach." Dragon eyed Tokine for a time.

"Follow me." And then Dragon turned and walked away. Tokine hurried after the man, it was a order after all. He should follow his orders shouldn't he?

'"Charice, Kalrin."' Said Dragon telepathically.

'"Yes, Sir?"' Responded Charice. A faint mental touch from Kalrin signalled Dragon that Kalrin was listening.

'"Join Malic at the main sighting place of the Rayquaza. I have other orders for Mew."'

'"Yes Sir."' Charice almost sounded glad that they were leaving Mew as she and Kalrin did as ordered.

'"Mew, stop terrorizing the public and join Alice. She needs a little support. Act as her pokemon and carry on her mission with her."'

'"Awwwww. Okay."' Mew didn't fight the order, despite being of a higher rank and sounding disappointed. Dragon was sure that whatever it we she was doing, it was no good.

The silence that had fell between them had started to threaten Tokine. He could tell that Dragon was using telepathy, but it was still unnerving.

"You are not fit to continue on mission and are hereby no longer able to participate in any further missions until I say otherwise." And like that, Tokine felt his world crumble.

Not fit?!

Tokine had stopped as he stared at the back of Dragon. Dragon kept walking a few steps before stopping and turning around.

"How dare you." Said Tokine. "You think that just because you are of a higher status than me you can order me around like that?!" Dragon didn't even flinch.

"Yes, I do." Tokine had had enough. Throwing sensibility out the window, Tokine lunged at Dragon with a fist.

Raising his left, sword in hand, Dragon blocked the swing and hit Tokine in the face with the sheath. Stunned, Tokine backtracked a few steps, holding his nose. Blood had started coming out of his nose. Enraged, Tokine tried again. By this time a number of people started to stop and watch the comotion.

Dragon switched the sword to his other hand. This time Tokine had a DRAGON CLAW activated as he charged, the claws sticking out from his knuckles. Side stepping, Dragon grabbed Tokine's head, spun, and slammed his head into the brick pillar next to them and held his head there. The impact knocked Tokine's illusion loose, revealing his true form. The people watching gasped at seeing the sudden reveal of the legendary. More cameras started appearing as this seemingly normal human was now holding a legendary against a wall.

"Here's something you need to know, Tokine, your greatest enemy was never, Lativius or me. It's not even the Darkness that now plagues the world." Drag had switched to standard english that he used even in his Pokemon form. "It is yourself." Dragon pushed harder. "You will never become stronger until you do that. You'll even be a better person then to."

'"Sir, Mew's with me. We're on a bus heading to the sight. I'll get Mew close to pass on a message."' Came the telepathic voice.

'"Understood, Alice. The others will be there hidden a ways off in case something goes wrong. Watch yourselves, I'll be joining you soon."' Dragon replied.

'"Yes, sir"' The connection was cut. Dragon focused back on Tokine.

"Think about what I said." Dragon Let Tokine go. The Lati didn't even fight gravity as he fell the few feet down. He sat there leaning against the wall.

Dragon raised his hand and between his finger a black, swirling sphere appeared. Stepping back Dragon thrusted his hand at the glass, releasing a twister and forming a portal.

"That will take you back. Hurry up, you have a few seconds before it closes. I don't care if you run off, just check in before you do with the council." And with that Dragon turned and started to walk away. The crowd split to allow him past.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Dragon stopped. Turning his head, Dragon looked back at Tokine as he started to enter the portal.

"It's not my place to ride your mistakes." To mind stopped and looked at Dragon but the crowd had already closed back up. Some of the people looking at him or Dragon. Sighing, Tokine entered the portal.

* * *

"So, what do we do now?" Asked a young woman to the Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Simple, we wait for Talika and Serif to appear. When they do just get as close as you can." The Pikachu replied as it looked around.

"Easy for you to say. There's thousands of people here." Said the girl as she followed along with the crowd. "Wait, who are Talika and Serif?"

"The two Rayquaza that we are here to meet with."

"Oh, okay. Hope those three are somewhere close then just in case something happens." The Pikachu was about to say something when the pair felt a psych probe gently touch their minds. Realising who it was, both let the presence in.

'"Good, now you are all listening."' Said a voice in their heads. '"Mew, Alice, has the pair appeared yet?"' The Pikachu, now known as Mew, looked around.

'"No, I don't see them."' Mew responded.

'"But from the way the people are acting, they might be here soon."' Added Alice.

'"Good, Malic, Kalrin, approach only when told to be Mew. I'll be….otherwise engaged."'

* * *

'"What is that supposed to mean?"' Asked Malic. Dragon shrugged even though he knew that they couldn't see him as he stared upwards while standing in the middle of the street. His hair was blown back by a blast of air. Dragon raised his hand and waved the air away.

"Bad breath you got there, buddy."

'"Just worry about the Rayquaza and don't come back to the city no matter what happens. That's an order."' Dragon cut the mental link before any of them could argue.

"So, let me guess? You're still mad about the Darkri and Cresselia thing right. There's what, only forty-two of your counter parts left?" Chuckled Dragon. The large beast above him growled in anger. The few people that were left flinched and started to back away as their fear overpowered there frozen forms.

"And you will pay dearly for that!" Despite having a very deep voice, that same chilling voice was commonly shared with this one as it was with the Drakri.

The large form of the obviously Darkness Rayquaza floated between the skyscrapers. It really wanted to get the jump on Dragon as it had silently flew through the city to Dragon. Dragon didn't even know it was there until it's shadow had hung over him and a gust of wind knocked his hood off.

Dragon looked to the few people still there. Some of who were still recording.

"(Best go live stream. You'll get more people to watch then.)" The poor soul nodded weakly as Dragon faced the shadow black and gold vein covered Darkness and switched forms.

"Let's get this party started shall we?" The Darkness roared a challenge.

* * *

A/N: Hate me? Don't care. Deal with it. I'll be holding off on posting as I'll be putting all of my ideas for what is next on paper and then I'll be writing them and posting them here. May be the chapter to the next two or three. Hope you enjoyed and please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys, but somethings have came to mind. In truth, this story was a distraction from my work on my Spyro stories. While I did continue it while offline on paper and was planning on continuing it. However, I've been finding myself not exactly liking the way I had written it. That being said, I'm going to put this on hold until I figure out how to rewrite this story. On the good side, I've recently got inspired to go back and rewrite my Spyro stories. It is going to take me a while to that, but I'll be trying my best. Somethings are going to change, others will stay, and the rest will be improved. Expect the chapters to be longer and new ones to be added. Hopefully you guys and gals will keep reading when I rewrite.**


End file.
